Where I'm Going
by MPEmax
Summary: AU: Santana is a tour guide and Brittany happens to be one of her clients.
1. One Month Off

You hate your job.

The moment that you found out you had gotten it you were over the moon. You've never been so fucking ecstatic in your life. Seriously, who would hate travelling all over Europe being a tour guide for plastered 20-somethings? You loved it to begin with. You had never drunk so much in your life over the course of the first 5 months while you went from tour to tour. Your liver and you weren't on speaking terms for a while but whatever; you were having a good time.

Then it all went to shit.

Sure, people think it's a great idea to go on tour to 'meet new people' and make awesome experiences that they'll never forget. Those awesome experiences almost always end up as trips to the hospital or the police station. And you're the poor fucker that has to either bail them out or wait in a hospital waiting room for their drunken arse to be discharged. Seriously. Not the line of work you were looking for.

Then it kept getting worse.

Who thought that putting young adults together who had never met before with a ridiculous amount of cheap booze was a good idea? Fucking terrible. The girls would fight with each other over pretty average looking boys and then they boys would fuck all the girls and shit. It was a disaster. You'd gotten pretty good at picking them from the start though. There are definitely types.

Number 1. Drunken college kids who wanted to drink every city dry and party as much as possible and have the sickest raddest time. Awesome. They sound like fun!

Number 2. The tour bicycle. Self-explanatory right? You can pick them from a mile off and if you're super lucky, you'll have more then one.

Number 3. The ugly guy that all the girls want who is a fucking idiot. Also self-explanatory and also the high chance that there is more then one. Actually, you know from experience that there is going to be multiple.

Number 4. That group of 5 or 6 people who just don't want to have a good time and effect everyone else's overall experience and you're left to pick up the pieces.

And finally, the last group of people. At the end of every tour, the clients have to evaluate your overall performance. So how well you looked after them, that all the information you told them was correct, your overall courteous nature and your knowledge of the areas. There is always that group who rate you horribly. No matter how much you bend your fucking back to help them out, they give you a terrible review because apparently you just 'didn't do you job to their satisfaction'.

There really nothing you can do about them.

So. That's why you hate your job. You're pretty much a baby sitter for drunken idiots who get themselves into trouble with life in general and you're there, watching it all unfold.

And you, Santana Lopez, have to be a fucking saint to all of them.

You knew from the start that the job would entail manners and overall niceness because lets face it; you have to be nice to get the tips. And you can be nice to people. But when you're stuck with some idiot 24/7 that you just want to slap in the face, it's so hard to put on a smile and be friends with them.

Oh so fucking hard.

You really hate your job.

But then sometimes you also kind of love it.

Who else gets to say that they were in France yesterday and are going to Germany the day after next? Not many people. And you have to admit; it is pretty satisfying seeing people's reactions to amazing man-made and natural wonders every day.

Not to mention the awesome hotels you stay at. That's pretty sweet. Even sweeter is the fact that you get to charge room service to the company's credit card. Score.

But the worst thing in the world that you've pretty much gotten use to over the years is the loneliness. But let's face it, you've been pretty lonely your whole life. While you were at college your first roommate dropped out two weeks into the first semester. Your second roommate was a pompous arsehole who changed rooms immediately when she found out you were a lesbian. There was no third roommate. You were left by yourself for the remainder of your college years and you were perfectly okay with that. At least you thought you were.

You never really had friends because you couldn't put up with people for long periods of times and never put in the effort to get to know anybody new. So thus it comes to no surprise that you've never had a seriously relationship. Only girls who wanted to experiment and the occasion hook up from the local gay bar near campus.

So when this job came around you literally thought, fuck it. You have nobody keeping you in America and you've always wanted to travel, why not do it? So you applied and apparently the tour company fucking loved you.

You're pretty much too the point and take no bullshit from anybody. You command a room and know exactly want to do in an emergency situation. But at the same time you can make a group of strangers fall in love with you instantly. It's pretty awesome.

You've been a tour guide now for two years and although you do detest it a lot because of the people who come on your tours, you're ridiculously comfortable and you couldn't imagine doing anything else. Plus you get tipped fantastically.

Oh another thing that makes this job probably the best in the world – the absurd time off you get in between tours sometimes. Whenever you're rostered to work one of the 26-day coach tours around the whole of Europe you get the next month or two off. Bloody brilliant.

And those two months have just come to an end.

Your next to starts tomorrow and you're not looking forward too it. Travelling with large groups of hungover people is really not that fun. You've had more vomit on your shoes in 2 years then a normal person will have in their whole lifetime. The tour starting tomorrow is the most hated among the tour guides in your company.

Your kind-of-friend whom you get drunk with at staff functions Courtney, always pesters you to swap with her. The 37-day tours usually bring the crazies and the drama and you just hate them so much. But alas, you're a pretty decent human being and Courtney really wanted to go see her boyfriend so you begrudgingly agreed. She also bought you a bottle of gin and new Raybans. You were clearly conflicted.

You're sitting in your hotel now, carefully going over the day-to-day activities and itinerary while you sip on your morning coffee. The tour kicks off in London and then progresses to France the same day. You currently live in London and you love it. You always enjoy telling people brief facts about the city but the tour only starts from London and you really don't get the chance to show off your knowledge. Although you live in the city, you really can't get enough of it.

You start to look over the traveller information for the tour. Usually there are around 45-60 people on the tour but for a reason unknown to you there's only 36. You enjoy the smaller tours purely because there's less work and it is a lot easier for you to remember names. But the problem with smaller tours, there's more drama and sometime it can get pretty brutal.

You remember one of your first tours when there were two girls. They were pretty nice, just the usual two close friends after an amazing adventure. Day 1 was pretty normal they were having fun and partying and just loving live. Fast-forward to day 20 and they're at each other's throats because one of them slept with the other one's 'tour interest' and then bam. Slap. It was pretty enjoyable at the time and you're always up for a good girl fight but terrible for you, the company does not condone violence. Surprise, surprise. Much to your dismay (because seeing hot girls grab each others hair and call each other whores is a pretty fun way to spend the afternoon) you had to kick them off. Pretty sad.

You continue to look at all the travellers and notice that the majority of them are Australian and American. You chuckle to yourself because it is always so amusing watching Australians talk to naïve Americans. The conversations are sometimes outright hilarious. You also know that whenever there are copious amount of Americans on tour, it gets pretty loud and most of the time, obnoxiously annoying. It's the first group of people that stem from that country and you've gotten pretty good at handling them because you yourself was a member of that category a long time ago. You kind of still are when you have some tequila.

After a couple of strenuous hours going through mountains of paperwork and sorting out stupid, pointless administrative tasks, your stomach starts to grumble. You love food. You never really understood how you stay so skinny because you shove a lot of unhealthy shit down your throat. But whatever, you're hot and you aren't gonna stop with the junk food. You briefly contemplate going back to your own apartment and just eating some leftovers in the fridge that probably no human should consume, but you remember the fact that you have the company's credit card and a lunch buffet downstairs. There's no competition.

You quickly have a shower and put on some light make-up before throwing your hair up into a massive bun. Finding your glasses, you readily open the door and walk down the corridor to the elevators. You know that you look like shit but really you don't have to start making an effort until the pre-tour meet up tonight in the lobby of the hotel.

That is where you get to judge the shit out people and work out who is going to tip you fantastically and who is going to wreck the next 37-days for you.

You sigh loudly and smack the button to the elevator, waiting impatiently for the damn thing to arrive. It finally does and you descend down to the lobby, all the while imagining the moment you get some good food into your mouth. Buffets are awesome.

You sit down at the table with a full plate in front of you and dig in. You order a beer as well because you've had a rough morning and need a pick me up. As you take a swig from the beer you look around the restaurant and your eyes land on a group of people. Americans.

It is pretty easier to pick your tour occupants straight away. Many of them stay the night before the tour starts at the hotel just so it is easier when you kick off the tour the next morning. You watch for a moment, or rather listen, and they're loud and definitely college kids. You're already dreading the next month and a bit. Sighing and taking a longer swig of your beer you dig back into your breakfast and prepare yourself for the onslaught of drunks and slut bitches who think they're all that.

You really hate your job.

**A/N: First story. Be nice. Next chapters will be longer. **


	2. Blindsided

**A/N: I don't own glee.**

**Sorry if theres any mistakes (well not really). Enjoy. **

* * *

You've been sitting at the hotel bar for probably two hours now. You have a ritual before every tour that includes you drinking alone before the tour meet up happens while you set up different kinds of documents for all your clients to sign.

The bar has a couched area with three big TV screens on the wall playing various sporting games. You really hope this is quick meeting. Really all the clients need to do is put in basic personal details that they should have already done online. But you know that they're going to ask questions and hang around and annoy the fuck out of you. It always happens. If you're lucky you should be out of here in about two hours, but it could be less because you have such a small group. You can only hope that's the case.

You've made friends with the bartender from previous tours, which means you have an endless glass of beer sitting in front of you. Pretty sweet deal.

You look at your watch. 6:50pm. The meeting is so supposed to get underway in about 10 minutes but you know from experience people will rock up any time they want between now and 8pm. Some won't even come.

You're decked out in your company's hoodie with tight jeans on so they can't miss you. And it's pretty obvious from all the papers on the table near the bar. You're still wearing your glasses because as much as you hate to admit, you're slightly blind. You absolutely detest wearing contacts but you know sometimes it has to be done.

Your head turns at a loud squawking noise coming from down the corridor where the elevators are. You see the same large group of people from lunch and you sigh. You put your game face on, take a large gulp of beer and ready yourself for the start of hell.

You can still hear their useless, loud chatter as they make there way over to the bar.

It's show time.

"Hey guys! You're here for the tour, right?" You say in the nicest way possible, while you somewhat judgingly take in their appearance. You get a couple of boisterous yeses and nods of the head. One guy with a dirty Mohawk shrieks a loud yeah at you and you're dead. You literally want to die. This is going to be a long month. "Awesome! Well my names Santana and I'll be your tour manager/operator/guide, whatever you guys want to call it for the whole tour! Just need you guys to fill out all the details over there first and if you have an questions about anything whatsoever I'll be right here!" You give off an award-winning smile and go back to your beer.

The loud chatter continues and its only now that you really look at the group. There are five of them and they could not be an odder group of friends if they tried. There's the guy with the Mohawk who you know is a) going to hit on you, b) be a bit of a douche and c) cause some serious fights between some girls. He catches you looking him up and down while he's filling in details and winks at you seductively.

Yep. You just died again.

You roll your eyes when he's heads back down but you still see a smirk on his face. You know exactly what he's thinking and it's definitely not going to happen. You have a strict no client rule and of course there's the big factor that he is a man and you simply aren't into that. Sure it happens every tour where there's a hotshot guy who thinks he's all that and reckons that he can get into your pants. You try not to shoot him down in front of the group but sometimes you feel the need to be a bitch and can't help yourself. Its thoroughly amusing for everyone.

Your eyes continue to wander and land on a freakishly tall guy with a confused look on his face just standing there, unsure on what he's meant to be doing. You briefly think you should give him a hand but decide against it. He's standing next to another guy with massive lips. Like huge. You don't think you've ever seen anything like it before in your life. They at least the size of a Groupers, and that's big. The next two in the group are obviously a couple and look like they've just graduated high school. The younger girl with long brown hair is quite pretty and you're beginning to think the guy with her is Mohawks brother consider he keeps calling him 'lil' brother'.

You decide that maybe you should make some conversation with them and get the ball rolling.

"So what are your guys names?" You ask while you nurse your beer.

Mohawk immediately stands up and walks over to you, sticking out his hand.

"Names Noah, but everyone calls me Puck," he says with a wink and I shudder, reluctantly taking his hand. "The tall guy over there is Finn, blonde one is Sam and this beautiful lady is Marley," he says as he winks at her as well. Dick move if that is in fact his brothers girlfriend. "And last but not least, my baby bro Jake."

You get an awkward wave from Finn and a massive, massive smile from Sam. Marley and Jake say hey and the same time then awkwardly giggle and give each other a peck. Gross. You hate public displays of affection especially with people who are so obviously in love it actually makes you sick. You push those grouch thoughts to the back of your mind and give a little chuckle.

"Cool, nice to meet you guys! You all must be super excited!" Sam looks at you and you swear his smile just got even bigger if that was even remotely possible.

Just as you're about to ask another, meaningless and mind-numbingly boring small talk question you're interrupted by a loud wailing voice.

"Hola bitches! This is the tour meet-up, right?" You're still taken back by this short girls incredibly loud entrance that you slowly nod your head and attempt a smile. "Right on! The names Sugar, these are my girls Brittany, Quinn and Rachel," she says as she points behind her. She's just about to continue before she gets a wink from Puck and quickly walks over to him and starts talk about something completely irrelevant.

You must still look a little shocked because the next thing you hear is three sorry's from her friends.

"She's a bit… Loud," a blonde girl with short hair says. "You'll get use to it. I'm Quinn by the way! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Santana, I'll be your tour manager! Basically any problems you guys have you can come straight to me!" And its then you notice her. She's standing off to the side a bit just taking everything in that you're saying but looking you directly in the eyes. She's fucking gorgeous. You hold her stare for a bit longer before you shake your head a bit and take a swig of your now, semi-warm beer. "You guys just need to fill out all the details over there and you're free to go!"

Quinn and the small brunette who was with them walk over the now crowded table and start to engage in small talk with the rest of the group. The blonde girl stays there, still looking at you and you can feel yourself bat your eyelids shyly and stare back.

"My names Brittany, and I think that you're going to have your work cut out for you on this trip. My friends can be a handful…especially Sugar." You laugh slightly and yeah; you know that's exactly what's going to happen. It always does.

"I know, trust me. I'm use to all the antics that comes with these tours." You chug back the remaining bit of your beer and before you know it, Greg the bartender, has already refilled it. You shoot him a small smile and turn back to Brittany. Gosh, she is super pretty. You're finding it really hard to stop looking at her and you know this is a bad idea, because the tour hasn't even started yet and already you're pretty infatuated with a girl you've barely spoken to. Also not to mention your strict 'no client policy' and you just can't break that bad boy.

Brittany moves to shit down next to you and orders a vodka and tonic, before turning around and looking at the now, large group of people surrounding the documents on the table. You decide that instead of creepily watching her out of the corner of your eye while you sip at your beer, that you're going to try and hold a decent conversation.

"So where are you from?" She looks at you again, and you actually melt under her gaze. God, you hate yourself right now. Pretty girls always have this affect on you and you know that. You're an idiot.

"Originally from Ohio, but I'm in New York now trying to make it. What about you? I hear an American accent in there," she says cutely as her noses scrunches up when she smiles. God bloody damn it, you're a goner.

"Ah, well. I'm originally from Ohio as well actually but went to college in California before coming over here about two years ago now." Brittany perks up at the mention of Ohio and grins wickedly at you.

"I'm from Lima!" Well no shit, you think to yourself. This could not get any weirder.

"Seriously?" She nods at you. "So am I originally! That's kind of creepy" You shake your head and think about Lima. God that place was and probably still is a massive shithole. You really hated it there and you couldn't wait to leave. Sometimes you regret just leaving your mom there alone because you know that she has a hard time by herself but you needed to do something for yourself. Staying there was actually being detrimental to your health. You could feel yourself wading away into nothing the longer you lived there. So when you got accepted into UCLA you couldn't wait to leave. You haven't been back since you graduated high school. Sure, you're mom came to see you when you were in college and you still speak regularly on the phone but you haven't been back to Lima.

"Wow. Massive coincidence! I'm glad you got out," you chuckle because that's all you remember from high school; everybody just wanting to get out of there as fast as possible. It's obviously become a town-wide joke now.

"So how long have you been in town, Brittany?"

"I actually just got in today! I'm so tired… I have never felt this tired in my life. Not even when Lord Tubbington decided it would be fun to smoke in my room and set the fire alarm off. I was tired the day after that, but it doesn't compare to this!" You stare at her, taking in what she said and you literally have no response.

So you just smile and nod, because that's all you can really do. "Jetlag is a huge bitch," you finally decide to add and apparently it was the right thing to say because she smiles at you and nods. "You should go fill out all your details before the meet-up finishes! You don't want to get on my bad side already, do you?" you really don't want to stop talking to her but you know that you should start to distance yourself early and not get attached to one person so quickly.

She nods and sculls the rest of her drink, looks at you shyly then mumbles 'yeah' under her breath before walking over to the table. You know you shouldn't, but you check her out as she walks over. And holy fuck, damn. She has got the longest and probably greatest legs you've ever seen and the way her back curves so deliciously is making you seriously crazy.

"Greg, give me something a bit stronger, would ya?" You really need some hard liquor right now. You watch as Greg nods his head then goes straight for Markers Mark and pours you a double shot. This man knows you too well. It's kind of creepy. You chug back the nearly full glass of beer then start on the whisky sitting in front of you.

The meeting continues quite tamely as more and more people come. There is a large group of Australians now sitting at the bar with you begging to do some shots but you have to politely decline. Drinking every night and day for the first couple of tours was fun, but as you've gotten older you realise that you are here to work and basically get shit done. You need to be a professional. Although, you think to yourself you are anything but, you need to come across that way. Tips, tips, tips.

There have been the usual questions like 'what if I sleep in an miss the coach to the destination', 'what happens if I run out of space in my suitcase and need to by another one', 'what if I don't like who I'm rooming with', and your personal favourite 'where's the closest club I want to go out now!' which came from your new best friend, Mohawk. You refuse to call him Puck and you told him this and he replied with "You can call me whatever you want, baby."

That killed me even more. Usually the guys that hit of you have some subtly about it but nope, not this guy.

Many people are now spread throughout the hotel lobby getting to know one another and have a few drinks. Its nearing 8pm so you decide that you're going to start packing up all the documents and head up for an early night. Another thing that you hate about your job is your early wake up calls. Most of the time the tour day doesn't kick off until 7 or 8am, but that just means you need to get up so much earlier. You have a routine that usually takes about an hour and on top of that you need to reconfirm all the company's bookings and so forth for the day. Plus you need to leave a bit of leeway for the stragglers that can't seem to set an alarm. You've realised over the last two years that sleep is your best friend and you need to take it whenever the opportunity arises.

You start to put all the sheets of paper in their respective folders. You hate disorganisation and you get quite pedantic when things become out of order. When you finish packing up you tell everyone to not be late in the morning or everybody would be leaving without you. You smile then turn towards the corridor where the lifts are. Before you get any further you here some heavy foot steps behind you.

"Hey Santana, wait up!" It's Brittany. You stop and turn around and notice the once again huge smile over her face. You really are going to have a shitty time at pretending she isn't the most beautiful girl the world.

"What's up?"

"Well… A few of us were going to grab something to eat. You know, to get to know each other and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" You're so conflicted. You really want to sit next to Brittany at a restaurant and just bask in her overwhelming warmness for hours you at the same time, you know you shouldn't get attached. She obviously sees you trying to make a decision and starts to pout at you.

What the shit. That's a massive game changer in the adorable factors.

"I would love to, Brittany," there's the smile again. "But I really need to get some more paperwork done before I head to bed. I'm sorry." She seems to get it and is okay with the fact you're kind of blowing her off but you really can't help it. Well you could, actually. You could easily push all the paperwork under your suitcase and put on some decent shoes then make your way to dinner with Brittany. But you can't get attached and you know you definitely will if you go with her.

There's 37 days of this tour and pining after a beautiful woman for every one of those days could end quite badly. Because you know if something does happen between the two of you, it will end badly. You're pretty shit at relationships and girls feelings in general. And hell, you don't even know if this girl is even gay or bi or whatever. For all you know she's probably just being super friendly because that's the kind of girl she is.

"That's okay, Santana!" You nod her head as she starts to walk away

"Have fun, don't stay out too late. Early morning tomorrow!"

She turns her head over her shoulder and smiles at you in that way that's already making your knees wobble. "Oh, I will. See you bright and early." And with that she's gone back to her friends waiting near the hotel entrance. Sugar and Puck don't seem to be with them and you know that the drama's already started between them. That sure was quick.

You continue your path back to the elevators and then your hotel room, dropping your shit on top of the bed before falling on your back. You groan and start to hit the bedding as you realise how fucked you are.

You're so fucked.

You weren't expecting somebody like Brittany to be on your tour. Sure, there's always the really hot girl that wants sleep with all the guys on tour but you know that Brittany isn't like that. If she were, she would've gone straight over to Puck, sat in his lap and ran her fingers through the disgusting thing mounted on top of his head. But she didn't. Nope.

She came and sat with you until you pretty much told her to fuck off. You feel like a massive arsehole but you know that it was probably for the best. You really can't get attached to her. Sure, you've had girls come onto you before and get attached to you but it's never been the other way around. You simply just haven't been interested at all in someone for a long time. Christ, you haven't even had sex in 8 months. You just simply haven't been looking and you had just gotten okay with the fact that you're going to end up alone for the rest of your life. You're so use to the loneliness and just like everything else going for you, it's so comfortable. You're stuck in a massive rut and you know it but quite frankly, you don't give a fuck.

You groan even louder when you realise that you have to finish stacks of paperwork before you go asleep. You decide to have a shower and brush your teeth thoroughly trying to get the taste of cheap beer out of your mouth. When it's finally time to knuckle down and put in insurance information, passport and personal details of all your travellers you put on the television and settle under the covers. You flick through the channels until you find there is an SVU marathon on one of the cable channels.

You bloody love SVU.

Feeling quite better about work now and the fact the Brittany is being pushed to the back of your mind, you go over travellers' details. You skim through them all until you come to Brittany's. So much for pushing her to the back of your mind, you think. You feel like a massive stalker as you find out her date of birth and full name, Brittany S. Peirce. In brackets it says 'not to be confused with Brittany spears'.

Holy shit. You're so fucked.

Because Brittany just happens to be the most wonderful person you've ever met. And really, you've hardly even met her yet. All you know about her are pointless personal details. There is also a smiley face after her phone number and that does it. You throw all of the documents on to your suitcase and burry yourself under the covers. You bring your pillow to your mouth and yell so loudly into it but all that can be heard is a muffled noise. It sounds like a dying animal has ventured into your hotel room.

You have no idea why you're acting like a child and throwing a tantrum over a fucking smiley face but you can't help it. You also realise that you're kind of drunk and that factor is not helping you whatsoever. Your groaning continues to get louder and after a while you're just exhausted from acting like a fucking 4-year-old.

You decide its time for bed. This little psychotic episode needs to end now so you take of your glasses and turn off the bedside lamp. You roll onto your back and stare at the ceiling, trying to figure out what's going on. You really have no idea, but there are a couple of things you do know.

One. Brittany is perfect.

Two. This tour is going to be hell on earth and not for the normal reasons.

Three. You're completely fucked.


	3. Feel Good Inc

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**This is kind of a filler chapter but was necessary for the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first time you took a tour by yourself you were unbelievably scared. You remember waking up in your hotel room, covered in sweat and shaking because you had just had a dream where everyone on the tour hated you and consequently left you behind in Germany with no phone, money or passport. That was neither a fun experience nor a fun way to start the tour. You remember being so scared in fact that you put your shirt on inside out and your shoes on the wrong feet. You barely even noticed and were just about to step out of your hotel room before you took a glance at yourself in the mirror. You were a hot mess.

The people on your first tour were the sloppiest, messiest and down right rankest people you'd ever met. You walked in on an orgy, witness several people get arrested and the best one of them all, escorted somebody to the psych ward of a hospital. You like to think that you built a lot of character that month. You became stronger and somewhat disgusted by the human race, but you beat that tour and in your mind that means you're awesome. You are awesome.

You probably say that to yourself a little more then you should.

Things have definitely changed since that first tour. For one, the quality of the occupants drastically increased as you started working the longer, more expensive tours and you became a lot surer of yourself. You definitely don't feel scared anymore when you wake. You do however feel rather annoyed at the fact you're job is that of a baby sitter. Sometimes you even think that you are looking after 6-year-olds.

You really hope that's no the case with this tour. You really wish that for once nobody will need bailing out or immediate removal from a brothel in Amsterdam. You can only hope that the tour gods above you let you have a nice, relaxing time.

But then you remember Brittany.

Fuck the tour Gods, you think. They've already messed up because you know with her on your tour; it's going to be anything but a nice, relaxing time. Nope. You're probably going to spend the whole time wishing she'd just disappear so you couldn't be entranced by her eyes, her hair, her nose. Bloody hell, just her whole face in general. Actually, no. Her whole body. Damn.

Holy hell, you actually need to pull yourself together and fix your shit because you have a job to do and you really need to stick to your policy. Right now all she is to you is a pretty face to look at. That's all.

You sigh loudly thinking about her but you know it's for the best when you push her to the very, very back of your mind. Its 5am and the tour doesn't officially start until 7:30am, when you'll meet everybody down in the lobby and make your way to the coach outside the hotel. From there it's off to France by boat. You absolutely adore France and you never get sick of going to Paris and drinking ridiculous amounts of wine. You start your familiar routine that firstly involves going over the day's itinerary, hour by hour. You know it pretty well already because you do this particular tour a lot, but you like to stick to routine and know what's happening every minute of the day. You are a perfectionist after all.

The next task is probably the one you dread the most. Repacking. You really think that you would have learnt to repack the night before but you just get too distracted and end up ordering late night room service. It's happened on many occasions so you just give up and do it in the morning. You definitely work better under pressure anyway.

One of the things that you thought you'd never be able to get use to is living out of a suitcase. You thought that the dirty clothes would put you over the edge and force you into a panic attack which would ultimately result in you resignation. But it never came. You're quite content living out of a suitcase, so much in fact that you don't even unpack when you get home. You practically use your suitcase as a drawer in your room. Pretty weird.

Another thing that you've come to learn about yourself is that when you've had a few you like to throw shit around your hotel room. That shit being all your clothes. One morning you woke up on the floor with all of your jumpers on your back, your shoes strewn across the room and your underwear hanging from the fan. You don't remember doing that, but somehow it happened three more times before you finally decided to zip shut and lock your bag before you left for a big night out.

When you finish packing you grab a Coke from the mini-bar before double-checking you haven't left anything in the room. You're pretty weird in the fact that you can't drink coffee early in the morning. You need sugar and caffeine when you wake up so naturally a Coke hits the sport perfectly.

Its nearing 7am so you decide to head down into the lobby and touch base with the coach transfer as well as check yourself out. After you've called the coach company and received conformation that they'll be outside the hotel at 7:15am, you head to the coffee shop located in the far corner of the lobby. You're off in your own little dreamland as you step into the shop thinking about what you're going to get for breakfast that you don't notice Brittany and Quinn standing in front of you in the line. Your eyes are completely immersed by the cabinet of food in front of you. Man, do you love food.

"Hey Santana!" Oh shit.

You look up to see Brittany waving at you cutely and Quinn standing off to the side looking at the menu board. She turns when Brittany says hello and waves to you as well.

"Hey guys! Hope you're feeling well this morning!" You need to stop looking directly at Brittany when you talk to her, because right now? You're getting so lost in your eyes. You direct your attention to Quinn who you now notice, looks anything but well. "Big night, guys?"

Brittany chuckles loudly and just does a waving motion to Quinn and you arch your eyebrows up, wanting to here the story straight from the source.

"Yeah, you could say that it was interesting…" Quinn says, not wanting to elaborate on the story.

"Quinn interesting is definitely an understatement. I have never seen you willingly drink so many jugs of beer before, by yourself! Not to mention the unplanned karaoke performance in the taxi on the way home." You're smiling widely because Brittany looks so happy retelling the story of Quinn's big night. "Oh! And how can I forgot the little Irish guy who you wanted to follow home after he brought you one drink!"

"Brittany! Shut up!" You look at Brittany and you know that she's just taking the mickey out of her best friend. Girls a bit mischievous as well it seems. You're really not surprised, actually.

"It was a bad night and I don't want you talking about it anymore. Santana must think I'm a massive crazy person," Quinn continues.

"Trust me, I've had a lot worse." And you have. You remember this guy called Nick from a tour a couple of months ago. Nick was a really nice boy who was travelling by himself in the hopes of 'finding himself', so to speak. The first couple of nights he didn't drink too heavily and was quite tame but once the tour proceeded into Spain, where the drinks were cheap and the woman were plentiful, he kind of went off the rails.

You took the tour to a club one night and Nick had been pre drinking a lot. Like, a lot. If it were to be put on a scale of 1 being least drunk and 10 being the drunkest somebody could get without having to have their stomach pumped, Nick was easily a 10 and even border lining an 11. You distinctly remember waiting in the line at the club and Nick coming up behind you, hugging you intensely and then out of nowhere, started to give an impromptu Spice Girls performance to everybody within 20 feet of himself. It ended before it began because the next thing you know Nick's tripped over attempting a turn and he's fallen heavily down into the gutter. You remember the poor guy yelling out "I'm still Posh Spice, I'm still Posh Spice," as he rolled around in the filth in the street.

You took him home early that night and from then on he was called Posh Spice for the rest of the tour.

You hope nobody on this tour makes a fool of themselves like he did, but at the same time you kind of really want it to happen. What can you say? You like seeing disastrous events unfold before your very eyes.

Quinn continues to shake her head as she's remembering more from the previous night and Brittany is just standing there laughing hysterically. Obviously she didn't drink that much considering she is ridiculously over-joyed for the hour that it is. Brittany calms herself for a moment and orders her drink before moving over with Quinn to stand at the collection point. You quickly grab a breakfast burrito before waving bye to the girls telling them not be late for the start of the tour. They nod in understanding and Brittany's eyes catches yours as you go to leave the story. A really faint smile crosses her face and she mouths bye to you.

Oh, God.

You quickly open the door and leave hastily, shoving the half the breakfast burrito into your mouth. You walk over to where you left your belongings and see that the majority of the group is sitting in the lounged area of the lobby. A lot of them worse for wear. You notice that Brittany and Quinn are now sitting with Rachel, drinking their coffee.

Looking down at your watch, you notice that it's about to hit 7:30am.

"Okay, everybody! It's nearly time to head off! The coach is here so please start making your way outside! Don't forget that your passport needs to be with you and not in your luggage!" You here a lot of groans as people start slowly moving and wheeling their bags to the coach.

All the bags get piled into the undercarriage of the coach and everybody makes it inside and sits down, ready for the day a head. Although there are some people that you know are going to fall straight asleep. You dump your smaller bag on the seat next to yours and ready the in-coach audio system. These things never work properly so you don't really get why you always try to rig it up. However, you're pleasantly surprised when the microphone comes to life straight away.

"Are we excited, guys?" you say in a semi-flirty tone. You get an overwhelming positive response and your smile widens at their excitement. It's always amazing seeing people so happy. You guess that makes your job pretty cool but is quickly over powered by the stench of alcohol and vomit. Speaking of vomit, you see a guy at the back of the coach quickly open the small toilet extremely quickly to probably yack his guts up. Charming.

You move up the aisle, counting everybody on the coach. When you add in the guy in the toilet, you're short two people. You look at your watch and notice you're already running a couple of minutes behind so you really hope the missing occupants get here as soon as possible.

Just as soon as you were going to head into the lobby to try and find the missing two people, Mohawk and Sugar come bundling up the staircase to the coach. Puck is sporting that annoying smirk while Sugar looks like she hasn't brushed her hair or taken off her make-up from last night. Puck walks past Sam and Finn and sticks his hand up, obviously hoping to get a high five but the too boys just look at him with blank expressions. You laugh quietly because Puck just got rejected and he goes to sit down, while you hear Sam whisper to Finn, "What just happened?"

Puck, however, still looks pretty pleased with himself.

Sugar on the other hand is trying to hide her face as she sits down next to Rachel. Quinn shakes her head and laughs while Rachel pats her on the back, trying to comfort her. It's obvious she has a different opinion on what went down last night and you honestly think she looks embarrassed that she even went there.

You know it's going to happen again though. There's going to be drama between these two and you can hardly fucking wait. Awesome.

You nod to the driver that its time to head off and you sit on the divider between his seat and yours.

"So guys, welcome to the first day of the tour! Woo!" There are numerous catcalls and shouts of YES from everyone onboard. "First things first! We're heading to France today by boat and it's going to take about an hour and a half from here to the Marina. So in that time I'm going to be going over ground rules and any questions that you guys have about the tour, okay?" Everybody nods. "This is going to be me talking a lot and I know you guys probably don't want to listen but it'll be the only time I give you this speech so please, try and pay attention."

"Number 1 and probably the most important, what not to do on tour. I, and the company have a strict no drugs or violence policy. Just to get straight to the point, if I find that anybody on tour has been using drugs or selling drugs I will kick you off immediately. No exceptions. Same goes for violence! Any fights, physical or verbal will result in punishment. I know this is a bad note to start off on, but I'm sorry it has to be done!"

You go through you notes about what to say before continuing with your little speech.

"If anybody is late to the coach, I will call your room straight away and you have 5 minutes to get downstairs and your butt on a seat. If you're still not here by then, we will leave without you. If anybody is late to the coach on any occasion, you will be singing karaoke to the rest of the group." You see Brittany nudge Quinn as she puts her head into her hands. "If you don't want to sing, don't be late!"

You quickly go through the rest of the guidelines such as optional activities, food included on the tour and you also hand out the itinerary for your time in France. The next topic of conversation that needs to be brought up is the most annoying of all: roommates.

"Okay, here's the deal with roommates. It's two per room so If you've come on tour with other people, you will be paired with them. If you've come with a group, you'll be split up purely based on numbers. If you've come by yourself then you will get paired with a random person. I have one rule if you want to swap roommates. ALL parties must agree to the swap, if that doesn't happen, then I won't let the swap happen."

"What if we want to have the chick we're hooking up with stay in our room?" Puckerman. Of course. Arsehole.

"Well, Mohawk. If you're so sure that you're going to find a lovely lady every night, just make sure your original roommate agrees to it." The smirk is whipped off of Puck's face and there are a few snickers from other travellers on the coach. "Guys, I really want to avoid fights about roommates okay? There hasn't been one tour where that whole department has gone smoothly, so please! Lets try and make it this one." You get a lot of nods but you know it's not going to happen. You can foresee countless issues occurring.

"Oh! It's also traditional that we have a tour song, and I've picked probably the greatest song ever. If you hate it, you're going to have to learn to love it! And if you don't know it, shame on you." You smirk before hooking your iPhone in and playing the best song ever.

You hear the beautiful laugh start the song, and Feel Good Inc. by the Gorillaz fills the coach. You hear no sighs of discontent, which is good because you know by the end of the trip everybody will be hating on you and this song. But whatever, you love it.

You see Brittany wiggle in her seat and you need to stop looking before she catches you leering. You know that you're being pretty pathetic because so far you've basically been watching this girl from a far. You're practically a creeper. You shudder at that thought because you're turning into the type of girl that you usually attract. The classic clinger. You definitely do not want to be that girl.

You've also just come to the realisation that maybe you need to get laid. You haven't had sex in a long, long time and the fact that a nice, pretty girl is paying attention to you is getting you all rattled up. But she isn't even paying that much attention to you. You're just a creeper.

A massive, massive creeper.

The song has come to an end while you were thinking about Brittany. You practically blacked out and it's scary that it's not the first time that's happened while thinking about the girl.

"We have about 45 minutes until we reach the boat so in that time we're going to do coach introductions." There an overwhelmingly loud groan emanate from the group and you laugh. In your opinion, coach introductions are the fucking best. "Here's the deal, just introduce yourself and where you're from and why you decided to come on the tour," you say before reaching into your bag and a grabbing a piece of paper. "Then, on this paper is a list of questions numbered 1-100. I'll say a number and you have to read that question out loud and answer it. Be prepared to know things about people you shouldn't find out so soon into a friendship."

The loud groan once again fills your ears as you wave the first person to the front.

"Ready, guys?"


	4. So Insane

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

You watch as a burly guy walks forward and takes the microphone from you. He's huge and is probably a football player with a high tolerance for alcohol. He looks at your questioningly and you nod your head and smile, wanting him to continue.

"Ah, Hi everyone. My names Dave," he says shyly. "Um, I'm 22 and from I'm Arizona." He looks at you again, unsure on what to say. This always happens. It's really not that hard to talk into front of people and just introduce yourself. You sigh and remind him to talk about why he wanted to come on this tour.

"Oh yeah, um, I just wanted travel, really. Have some time off after college and just go exploring." You nod in return and reach and him in the question paper.

"Awesome Dave! So, I want you to read question number 26," You say in a sing-songy voice. Dave looks down at the sheet of paper and instantly blushes then looks back to you. You urge him to continue with an award wining smile and he reluctantly starts to read the question out.

"Have you ever had a threesome," Dave reads loudly and everyone lets out a small laugh, waiting to here his answer. Dave seems like a pretty shy guy and he's gone really red reading the question.

God you love this part of the tour.

"Ahhh, no. I haven't"

"Come on, dude! We need to fix that for ya!" Mohawk shouts out and of course the little fucker would want to make that happen. Such a guy.

"Are you going to help him out Puck?" You semi-yell at him and get a nod in return, "That's really nice of you! All you need now is a willing girl and you've got yourself a threesome!" Puck instantly goes red and everybody starts laughing loudly, including Dave. Puck goes to say something but his mouth just keeps opening and shutting. Yep, you still got it.

"Thanks Dave," you say softly and he smiles back at you and goes to sit down in his seat.

"Okay next!" You point to a pretty boy sitting at the back who has a serious case of gay face. His outfit is something that you have never seen before and for all the weird shit he has on his body he is surprising stylish. His hair though, is phenomenal. He walks up to you and you hand him the microphone.

"Hi everyone! My names Kurt and I'm from Ohio!" There's a few holler's and whoops from Brittany and Quinn as he mentions his home state and he does a fucking curtsey in acknowledgment. What the actual fuck. He's laughing now with Brittany and Quinn and something completely unknown to you and the rest of the group and you're just watching in an awkward awe, waiting for him to resume. He finally looks around at everybody and see's their staring and stops abruptly and continues with his introduction. "I really wanted to come on this tour because I just have a fascination with Europe and it was super cheap!"

He's right, this tour is super cheap and you sometimes wonder that they could easily hike up the prices and you'd get a big paycheck. Arsehole employers.

"Alright Kurt, what number should I pick… how about 5!" He immediately looks down at the question list and smiles. Must be an easy one.

"What was the last movie, TV show or book that made you cry or tear up? Oh my lord, Santana I can't remember the last one because there have been so many lately!" You should have known prancey boy is the kind of person to cry at every movie. "I'm probably going to have to go with everybody's favourite The Notebook! I just can't help it, I cry every time at that movie!"

You're trying everything in your power to not make a sarcastic remark. It's right on the tip of your tongue, like right there. You sometimes wish that you weren't so invested in your job and getting good reviews from clients, because lets face it, you love a snarky remark a bit too much.

Kurt is still going on about The Notebook while you're off in your sassy thoughts. You tap him on the arm and put your hand out, silently asking for the microphone with a small smile. Before Kurt has even sat back down, Mohawk has gotten up and is literally running down the isle to you. He grabs the microphone off you as you're still trying to process what just happened.

"Hey party people! My name's Puck and I'm here for a good time!" Did he just say party people? "I'm from Cali and as you can tell, I'm pretty popular with the ladies," he smugly says as he runs his hand through his dirty mohawk and thrusts his hips ridiculously close to your face. You're eyebrows must have shot up through the fucking roof because the next thing you know you're making eye contact with a laughing Brittany who noticed the horrible ordeal.

"Okay Mohawk, that's enough. Answer question 30."

The next thing you here is a loud chuckle from Puck. Great.

"What colour underwear are you wearing right now?" You wait for it because you know its coming. The poor, unsuspecting group is going to be repulsed at his answer. He looks at you and cups his crotch, winking seductively. "Baby, I'm not wearing any."

Gross. Gross, gross, gross. You actually don't know how to react and you feel your face contort into a disgusted expression. Did that really just happened? And people wonder why you're a lesbian.

The whole group groans loudly at what Mohawk said and they all sense your awkwardness at the situation and find it absolutely hilarious because the next thing you hear is a roar of laughter, most likely at your expense.

"Go sit down, Puckerman." He seems pretty happy with himself as he saunters down the hallways. You catch an angry look from Sugar, which you assume is directed at that arsehole of a man. This drama between them is going to be something you wish you just did not have to deal with. You know that they're going to be at each other's throats all day but once some alcohol gets into them and they're out at a bar, you know exactly what's going to happen. Sugar is going to become a crying mess because Puck is hitting on all the girls and then Puck is going to kiss someone and Sugar is going get angry and possible throw a drink in his face. Then, after all that drama's done, you know they're going to go home together. Then the next day, the cycle is just going to continue.

You know the cycle oh so well.

You're ready to pick the next person and you look towards Brittany who has an excited look on her face. You nod in her direction and you watch as she jumps up and walks towards you. She is absolutely beautiful and when she's happy it magnifies a thousand times over. God, her eyes just portray all her emotions and at the moment they're so damn blue and their glistening, as she looks you directly in the eye.

Fucking hell.

This girl is having an unexplained effect on you and you just don't know what to do. She doesn't even know that she's doing it because once again, you're acting like a 14-year-old boy with a crush who doesn't know he exists. You're literally watching Brittany and getting satisfaction out of friendly looks that you're taking as some kind of grand romantic gesture. But in reality? In reality they're anything but.

She is just fucking smiling at you, that's all.

Brittany has reached you and softly takes the microphone from your hand, which results in your fingers grazing slightly. Holy shit that's the first time you've touched her and you want to faint into a bed of roses while cuddling a kitten. Your stomach just dropped and an electric shock just went through your whole being.

Yep, you're still fucked.

If that's what a single finger graze can do to you, what will happen when she hugs you or holds your hand? But you know that's not going to happen, because this is such a one sided crush on your half that you actually feel embarrassed for yourself.

As you're fantasying about Brittany hugging you, you've missed the start of her introduction.

"Not to be confused with Brittany Spears. Although, I am a lot more talented than her." Your eyes light up at the Brittany Spears comment. This girl is bloody perfect. "I really want to eat Pasta in Italy, drink beer in Germany and have a kiss at the top of the Eifel Tower in Paris."

You swear she just looked at you when she said that last bit. Fuck. Are you being that desperate that you're imagining her looking at you? You lift your head up to look at her and even though she's faced forward, her eyes are directed at you.

Holy shit she was looking at you.

You're so confused right now.

"Ah, question 61, Brittany," you mumble softly because, holy shit, you're still reeling from that side-glance and comment from Brittany.

"Have you ever kissed somebody of the same sex?" Brittany reads out loud, and you immediately hear a 'say yes' yelled out by a few Australian guys and of course, Puck.

The tip of Brittany's ears turn a pinky shade of red and you know she's pretty embarrassed by the question. You look at her, grabbing her attention and mouth sorry but she just shakes her head and smiles genuinely at you.

"I have," is all Brittany says and she quickly hands the microphone back towards you, touching your fingers once more. There's that shock again taking over your whole body. The boys at the back are going crazy and you stand up and give them a threatening glare and they shut up straight away.

"Thanks, boys," you practically yell at them with a bite in your tone. Brittany is still looking at you and all thought she's not showing any expression with her face, her eyes are thanking you profusely and you nod shyly before calling the next person to the front of the coach.

The Australian boys are a hoot, making everybody laugh at their answer to the questions. Brittany's friend Rachel is a massive pain in the arse that doesn't take breaths when she speaks and you know that if you're ever going to snap and go on a crazy yelling spree this tour she is going to take the brunt of the hit. There's an adorable Irish guy you who realise is the one Quinn was trying to go home with last night because Brittany shouted out, "Hey it's the leprechaun from the bar last night Quinn!" You can't decide if its racist or not but its coming from Brittany so you know that there's no menace behind the comment. Quinn looks like she's about to faint. The majority of the tour is American as a further 10 people from the States introduce themselves. There's this guy called Blaine whose come by himself and is so ridiculously gay. His bowtie and stripped shirt combination is making you mentally gag over your breakfast. Him and Kurt are going to be great friends, you think to yourself.

There's a cute Asian couple called Tina and Mike, as well as a pretty boy named Ryder who you know is going to break some hearts. Sam, Finn, Sugar and Quinn al introduce themselves as well and you knew Finn wasn't the brightest guy out there from just watching him but listening to him speak just cements that fact. You start to call him the Giant Oath in your head, and you know that's unprofessional but you you've already fucked professionalism up with your increasing infatuation with Brittany so you don't even care anymore.

Your favourite so far is definitely Mercedes. She is so sassy and amazing and is going to be riot after a couple of shots. You also find it interesting that Sam cannot take his eyes off her. You didn't pick that one.

So far you haven't been able to pick the person that's going to give you a terrible review, but you think there's a high possibility that it's going to be Rachel. Maybe even Kurt if you inappropriately blurt out that he needs to dress like a normal human being. But you know that's not going to happen.

All the introductions are finished and they're pretty tamed compared to some of your last tours. You once had a girl that just started breaking down in front of everybody because her cat died 3 days before the tour started and she just couldn't keep it in any longer. She collapsed on your shoulder and you had to awkwardly comfort her as she fucked up your jacket with tears stains. Another time, a girl was introducing herself and the coach had to stop abruptly and then next thing you know the guy that was in the toilet was rolling down the isle with his dick out.

So embarrassing. But so hilarious.

You definitely laughed a lot more than you should have.

You get an estimated time to the destination from the bus driver and to your surprise, you're about 10 minutes away from your location. You really didn't think that the introductions took that long, then again you spent the majority of that time staring at Brittany and thinking about how maybe it was you who she was referring to when she said that she wanted to kiss someone at the top of the Eifel Tower. But then you think to yourself that it's simply not possible, she just met you and really she hasn't shown interest in you in that way.

Wait.

Maybe she's playing hard to get? No. That's not it.

Whenever you finally get the notion out of your head that she's interested in you, your mind plays tricks on you and starts to plant stupid ideas that maybe she is interested in you.

Fuck you and you're head.

This whole situation is fucking with you and you need to forget about it as soon as possible because you have a job to do and a bunch of misfits to look after.

"Guys! We're almost at the Marina so please, don't leave anything on the coach when you guys get up because we won't be using this bus again! DON'T FORGET YOUR PASSPORTS!"

The amount of times you've had to deal with lost passports or wallets makes your head hurt. Is it really that hard to put your passport in a safe place after every use? No. It most definitely is not.

People are just idiots though and you've come to accept the incompetency of the human race.

The coach pulls to a stop and every body starts to grab their belongs and exit the bus. You stay at the front and organise all the tickets and documentation for the boat trip ahead and the arrival information for when the tour group reaches France. You look up and notice that it's just you and Brittany on the coach as she's trying to get he bag from the overhead locker.

"Are you okay, Brittany? I would offer to help but you're taller than me and if you can't reach then I certainly won't be able to," you chuckle slightly.

Brittany looks at you just as the bag falls on top of her head. Ouch.

"Oh shit! Are you alright?" You rush over to her and wrap your arm around her shoulder. Bad move, Santana. You arm heats up and you feel like you're on fire. You're also so close to her face. Shit.

"Yeah, Santana. I'm okay," she replies softly and you feel her breath hit your face as she speaks. Oh fuck.

You're frozen in place, with your arm still around her shoulder. She shifts slightly and your eyes meet and you just can't look away. You tense up and gulp as she reaches behind you to grab her bag, breaking eye contact. You immediately drop your arm from around her shoulder and you want to say something but you physically can't.

"Thanks, Santana," she says softly once again and walks towards the exit of the coach. She looks back at you and catches you staring at her and smiles widely.

What the hell just happened?

Another thing that you hate about your job is trying to get a large group of people onto some kind of transport. You thought that since you have a smaller group this time round it would be easier.

Wrong.

Although you have a smaller group you have bigger personalities. Puck and the Australian's seem to have formed some sort of fraternity in the time it took to leave the coach and get on the boat so the whole time you were ogranising tickets all you heard were wolf whistles at girls walking past.

You're pretty close to unleashing your inner demon on these guys because as well as hating the male species, you're also so sexually frustrated and confused at the moment that you're hating on the whole human population. You're about to snap any second.

It's definitely one of those days.

You're trying to hard to push Brittany to the back of your mind but every time you turn around you meet her eyes and there's three seconds of beautiful, uninterrupted eye contact. It's still weird though because you've hardly spoken to the girl and you have no idea of boundaries and where you stand with each other.

Especially after that encounter on the coach.

After standing at the back of the group, counting the numbers and making sure every one of those idiots boys made it aboard, you head straight for the convector and get some coffee. Caffeine has a calming affect on you and right now that's exactly what you need. You distance yourself from the group as you drink your coffee and go over more details for the day ahead. Once you reach France there's a further bus drive to reach Paris. Today is practically a whole day of travel but once it's over there's 3 nights in Paris.

Speaking of Paris, you're still wondering about what Brittany said.

The next couple of days are going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. I wrote it while drinking copious amounts of Gin and watching Rugby... So I hope it's alright! I apologise if there's any mistakes. **


	5. Idea of Happiness

**A/N: I don't own Glee.**

**Whenever I picture Santana talking to Brittany or basically just leering at her in this chapter - the song 'Idea of Happiness by Van She' is playing and it actually came on ****shuffle a few times while I was writing this chapter. So listen to that if you wish.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

You've never been too fond of boats. You actually detest open water and you kind of freak out in your head whenever you have to cross it. Sure, you may come across as though you're not afraid of anything but you have a massive phobia of dying at the bottom of the ocean. Nobody knows this and you want to keep it that way so the whole boat ride you were sitting by yourself, calmly trying to take your mind off the fact that the boat could literally sink any second, by doing paperwork that doesn't need to be completed for another 3 days.

Open water scares the fuck out of you.

Even though the boat looks extremely sturdy and state of the art, you just don't trust it. You freak out like this every single boat trip you take on a tour and you're starting to realise that you're a massive hypochondriac that needs to man the fuck up.

You notice that it's almost time for departure when the loudspeaker sounds, so you quickly pack your belongings and make your way to the upper deck where most of your tour group is. Well, you know Brittany is up there at least because you definitely watched her creepily as you sipped your coffee.

You feel quite nauseous as you stand up and not because of seasickness, but because you've realised you're not only a massive creeper, but you're turning into a stalker.

Well, you actually don't think it counts as stalking because you're 99% sure that Brittany knows you watch her. So you think that makes you a leerer.

Yep. You're a massive, creepy leerer.

You shake your head and move upstairs and immediately spot Mohawk and the Australian guys throwing food into each other's mouths. Gross. This bromance has blossomed too quickly for your liking you know that tonight when the group goes out, you'll be looking after their drunken arses. And most likely apologising to countless girls who they arrogantly hit on.

Man, you're in for it tonight.

A lot of your group is asleep on the benches and seats while the rest are uninterestedly watching the boys throw food at each other.

Such a riveting boat ride.

You try and count everyone from where you're standing near the stairs because if you move any further in and accidently look out a window and see the vast mass of water you're currently situated on, you might faint. And that's not a fun experience.

You lose count when you spot Brittany and inwardly curse yourself at being such an idiot. She's just a girl and you've just got some high school crush on her. Hell, you've not had a real talk with her where the main topic of conversation was something of substance.

You finally make the 36 head count just in time for the boat to start its docking process. You're officially in France.

You go to wake up the sleeping tour members but Puckerman and his merry band of friends have already beaten you to the punch by throwing jellybeans at the poor, unsuspecting people.

He is such a wanker you're pretty darn close to picking those jellybeans up off the floor and pegging them back in his face.

Just as you're about to lean down to do just that, you feel a warmth come upon you. Turning to your left, you see Brittany standing there shyly, looking down at her feet. You smile softly.

"What can I do for you, Brittany?" Her head perks up at your words and her eyes are looking directly into yours. Holy fuck, it's happening again and any second now you know that you're going to grab her by her shoulders and kiss her senseless.

Well no. That's not going to happen because you're not a creep (well you are) and it's a very public place full of your clients.

She is your client. Fuck you, Tour Gods.

Plus if you did that she would probably slap you silly and that slap would result in your balance being broken and lead to you subsequent death as you fall out the window and into the water below.

You can get pretty morbid sometimes.

"I was just wondering how long the trip to Paris is going to take?" You look down at your watch as see that is close to lunchtime and do some quick calculations in your head.

"Should take about 3 hours," you reply and you immediately see her head drop. Yeah it's pretty shit to start off the tour with such a long travel day and you feel sorry for the guys that only got into London yesterday. They're probably completely knackered. Actually, you're pretty knackered as well and you're definitely going to spend this 3-hour bus ride asleep.

"That's so long to sit still for!" Brittany actually looks like a cute little 3-year-old the way she stamps her foot at the information. It's as if she's just been told that she can't have ice cream for dinner by her parents. You smile at that thought and reach out to touch her shoulder.

"It's okay, Brittany, just have a massive nap! You're definitely going to need it because once we get into Paris it gets pretty busy." You're brain mustn't have been functioning because you didn't even realise that you had touched her. Shit, you're still touching her. You look at her face and notice an exuberant expression overtake all her features as she processes the information you just told her.

You're just about to open your mouth blurt out that she has really pretty eyes, just as Rachel comes over and grabs Brittany by the arm tugging her back in the direction of Quinn and Sugar. Brittany's eyes never leaves yours however, and you just stand there with a warmth spreading into your lower stomach at the happiness plastered across her face which you caused.

And all because you touched her fucking shoulder. Well, at least that's what you think did it. You flex you right hand, already missing the feeling of being close to her. You weren't even that close though, well your hand was, but you were a good foot and a half away. You start to daydream about being able to actually touch her before you're brought out of it sooner then expected by a jellybean flying at your face.

Right. That's fucking it.

You purse your lips and frown so strongly you can already feel the wrinkles setting in and reach down to pick up the rogue piece of candy. You spot the offender and throw it so hard back at Puckerman that there's a snapping nose as it makes contact with his nose.

There's a roar of laughter from the Australian boys and one even comes over to give you a high five. You gratuitously accept and laugh at Puckerman as he's muttering something about how he wasn't expecting that under his breath. You feeling over pleased with yourself at everything that just happened in the last 10 minutes and you yell at everyone that it's time to get off the boat and onto the coach.

You stand at the top of the stairs and once again do a head count as the group moves to the lower deck and when Brittany moves past you and you catch a whiff of her perfume you lose count again.

For fucks sake.

You make it off the boat and quickly leave the group to find the coach. It's right where it always is and you run back to everyone and escort them to the parking section of the dock. Everyone piles onboard quite quickly and you notice that you're running ahead of schedule for once and you're quite pleased with yourself and your tour managing capabilities. Even though it really has nothing to do with you at all, you like to think that you're continually getting more awesome at your job.

You're the last person on the coach and once again do a quick head count and notice that practically everyone is asleep. Well, accept for Kurt and Rachel who have seemed to have bonded over their love for Broadway. Fan-fucking-tastic. As you walk back down the isle of the coach, you can hear them softly harmonising together.

God dammit, you need to get to sleep as soon as possible.

You grab your neck pillow from your bag before telling the group that the trip is 3-hours. Even though you are facing towards the whole tour group, your eyes are only focused on Brittany. She's fallen asleep against the window of the coach and her breath is hitting wispy pieces of her hair that have fallen from her ponytail. You throat starts to close up as you continue to examine her just plain gorgeousness before you realise that you're still mid conversation. You quickly save yourself before you turn into a withering mess and tell everyone to get some sleep and you'll wake them up when they're nearer the outskirts of the city.

As much as you want to get some sleep you just love the French countryside. You could probably stay awake for hours upon hours and just stare outside but no, not this time. This time you really want to get to sleep if you're to keep up with the pack of rat bags who want to go out tonight.

You need all the sleep you can get if you're going to be able to tolerate Puckerman and his antics.

You're also going to need as much sleep as possible so you can stay up and be with Brittany all night. By 'be' with Brittany it basically means you're going to watch over her all night and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. So you'll be her guardian angel. No, guardian stalker.

Is that even a thing? You think to yourself. It definitely is now.

The last thing you see before you fall asleep is her.

* * *

Your nap doesn't last as long as you'd hoped it would.

You were having a wonderful dream about Paris and Brittany that involved copious amounts of wine and a romantic walk past a lovely river, before you were pushed in by Mohawk throwing candy at you.

He even manages to ruin your life in your dreams.

You look at the window and see the clear sky and sunshine radiating over green pasture. The mountains in the distance create the perfect backdrop that you will never, ever get tired of. You remember the first time you saw it and you stayed glued to the window and just took in the immense beauty that the country was offering up on a plate for you. You were still young and a somewhat inexperienced traveller and every little thing about a new place excited you. The French countryside however, had you in complete awe and you felt on the verge of weeping.

You didn't thought, cause you're tough.

The funny thing is though you're not tough. You like to put on a façade about how you're super intimidating while at the same time being extremely likeable and helpful towards your clients. Just because you like throwing an insult around every now again to a worthy recipient doesn't mean you're tough. You'll cry at the drop of a hat at something pretty, scary, sad and even something exciting. You're kind of weird and nobody knows that about you because you put up an intimidating and tough exterior. You like it better that way.

You're quickly taken from your thoughts when you feel the seat next to you dip slightly. You're yelling already at this person in your head who's taking you away from the picturesque landscape outside. When you see who is it though, you quickly delete those thoughts from your mind.

"It's really pretty," Brittany says, "I've never seen anything like it before." You turn towards her more and notice that she isn't even looking outside. She's looking directly at you. You freeze up again because you're still not use to the incredibly numbing affect she has on you.

"Santana." You must have zoned out leering at her because you shake your head and mumble a yes that came out as closer to a high-pitched mouse squeak. "I asked if I could get your number, you know, in case I'm ever in an emergency or something like that. Yeah, something like that." She's fumbling with her hand and isn't looking you in the eye and you know that that's not why she wants it. You usually don't give your number out to clients because you don't want phone calls at 3 am asking where the closet liquor store is or dumb questions via text messages. But Brittany is different and you knew you were going to say yes before she even asked you the question.

"Of course," you answer back as you slightly stumble over the words. You're bloody 25-years-old and you still stutter when a pretty girl you like shows you some attention.

"Awesome!" Brittany replies so cheerily it just automatically puts a smile on your face. She has her hand out now, waiting for you to hand over your phone. She gives you hers and you start to enter your number. You're so delirious from the current situation that it takes you a moment to remember your digits.

God dammit this girl will be the end of you.

Your fingers brush when you swap phones again and before you can even register the feeling that's spreading over your hand, Brittany's left you and you're wondering what the hell just happened.

You sit and wallow in your thoughts for a moment before you hear some muttering behind you and realise that you're going into Paris. Everybody is awake and you sigh in relief because you hate waking people up. One time a girl had fallen into such a deep sleep at the back of the bus that you'd though she had died and when she finally did come to, she wacked you in the face out of pure shock.

You definitely have some scars and bruises from this job.

Another thing you hate about it.

You watch as the group takes in Paris from a distance. Their faces are set in one position as their eyes roam free over the magnificent city in front of them. You turn to look at Brittany because really, her reaction is the only thing you care about.

She's looking at the city the same way that she looked at you this morning when her bag fell on her head. Her eyes are the lightest shade of blue imaginable and they're glistening magically as she stares at the elegant background in front of her. Her mouth is slightly parted in awe and her hand rests on the window with fingers outstretched. Paris purely entrances her and you wish deep down that she'd look at you like that every day from now on.

Shut up. You're an idiot.

You avert your eyes from the beauty in front of you and look to the beauty outside. It truly is a remarkable place. The first time you saw Paris you were literally speechless. You were meant to be giving a city tour but all you could do was watch in appreciation as the coach drove through the heart of Paris.

It's time to get this show on the road.

* * *

The city tour goes well and as expected there's stupid questions from Puckerman and something you weren't expected, giggles from Brittany. You've been listening to Sigur Ros your whole life so you were pretty sure you knew what heaven sounded like. But nope, today you finally heard what angels must hear every day. Whenever you'd make witty comments and try and get a laugh out of the group, all you would hear was Brittany.

You started to melt all over again.

The melting quickly stopped however when the coach made it to the hotel and the roommate headache set in.

You're currently standing at the front desk talking to the front desk attendant whom you've come to know over the past couple of tours. You always feel sorry for the girl because she has to put up with your groups shit and the inevitable nuisance it always brings. You've gotten the majority of people up and into their rooms but there's still a few that are still homeless, so to say.

Rachel and Sugar were put together, which would mean that Brittany and Quinn would go together. Wrong. Somehow there was a fuck up along the way that put Jake with Quinn and Marley with Brittany. It shouldn't be that hard to fix but the poor front desk attendant was being harassed by Mohawk for a good ten minutes as he tried to sweet talk his way into a room upgrade.

He was promptly denied.

You're really just staying down here to make sure everyone ends up with a room. Well that, and to watch Brittany for a couple of minutes longer. She doesn't seem to fussed about the short delay and it's then you realise that this girl must have gotten all the patience and good virtue that you copped out on as a kid. You've never met somebody who literally seems brighter than the sun.

You're starting to feel giddy again and you know that it needs to stop before you pull Brittany away and do things to her that shouldn't be done to somebody within 2 days of knowing each other.

There goes the ding on the creep-o-meter.

You need to get out of here right now.

You're just about to ask the attendant how much longer it's going to take as she hands new room cards over to Jake and Brittany. You sigh in relief and go to grab your bag before grabbing your own room key.

"Guys, remember to meet down here at 7pm for dinner! Dress nice cause we's be hittin' the town after." You know you shouldn't speak like that you love it, even though you're 100 percent sure you sound like a wannabe juvenile offender.

It makes Brittany laugh and your eyes jolt up to meet hers and yep, you'll definitely be speaking like that again if to means you'll have the chance to listen to the most beautiful sound in the world.

You smile at her shyly before heading upstairs to your room.

Once inside, all you want to do is wrap yourself up in your blanket and wallow in your pathetic-ness. Your stomach and legs feel heavy and you have no idea why. Well you think you do but you're not too sure. You've never had feelings for somebody before that literally make you feel useless and at the moment you feel like you'll never be able to stand again. You're instantly regretting your decision to fall into bed straight away. You try and roll over and groan at your laughable attempt at movement.

Why is this happening to you? You were going on with your life perfectly fine until you decided to swap into this tour. But then it hits you; life is still perfectly fine if not better. The only change is Brittany and she definitely is not bad in any way shape or form.

You slap yourself over the head hard because you're acting like a baby. What's happening to you right now is what so many people dream of happening. You've made a connection with somebody that you've known for a really short period of time and you're acting like you're diving into the fiery pits of hell.

But it all comes down to the fact that you're the only person who knows how you feel. Well, how you think you feel towards Brittany. She's just in the background really, not getting to have a say in this at all. She doesn't know what's happening and you're not quite sure if you're ready for her to know.

But you think back to what she said about the Eifel Tower and you already get the sneaking suspicion she is well aware of how she turns you into withering mess.

You really hope tonight at dinner and when the group goes out, that you don't make a massive fool of yourself and that you actually get the chance to talk to her properly.


	6. Air

**A/N: I know! Such a quick update! **

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter - if you want to, listen to "Air by Snakadaktal" while reading. I wrote this chapter while listen to predominantly that song!**

* * *

You're standing in the lobby of the hotel dressed in a tight blue dress with a dark leather jacket draped over your shoulders. You looking smoking hot and you definitely know it. You only dressed this way in the hope that Brittany would like it but you know you're just going to get crude comments and leering from Puck all night long. It was a sacrifice that you had to make.

You're a bit early so you decide to head to the bar. You need to calm your nerves if you're any chance of making it through the night with your sanity in tact. You know that as soon as you see Brittany that heavy feeling in your stomach is going to return.

After throwing back a few bourbons and coke, the majority of the tour group is in the lobby. You sigh to yourself and push the empty glass in front of you and grab your purse and jacket before heading over to the main entrance. You manage to do a headcount this time without losing count when you see Brittany.

And boy do you see Brittany.

She's wearing a form fitting black dress with bright blue pumps. Her hair is flowing freely over her shoulders and it makes you realise that you like her hair a lot better down than up. She is absolutely gorgeous tonight and you didn't think that could even be possible because she's been a vision of beauty since you saw her two days ago. Obviously you were wrong.

You inwardly curse at the Tour Gods again because you're starting to think that they're purposefully playing this horrible game with you.

You really want to break the rules and win.

Everybody in the group is ready to go so you quickly put on your jacket and lead them out the front door, and up the street. The restaurant is about 10 minute walk and you're pretty positive everybody is going to spend those 10 minutes looking around in awe. You were right because it's the quietest that the group has even been and you wish that they could always be like that.

Just as you thought peace was finally descending upon you for a few short moments, Rachel and Kurt break out into a fit of giggles. You really want them to shut the fuck up. You're not in the mood for a good time because your head is just filled with thoughts of Brittany. Her ability to make you feel so shit about yourself when she actually is making you the happiest person in the world is completely baffling to you. The mix of emotion and feelings racing around your body is putting you on edge and if you hear one more giggle or loud bit of laughter from the Broadway twins you're going to jump into oncoming traffic.

Okay, so maybe you're exaggerating things like you always do. But seriously, you're just not in the mood.

All you want to be doing right now is be sipping wine while taking a long, hot bath in your hotel room. You probably would have even dimmed the lights and ordered every desert from the room service menu.

And you really want Brittany in that bath, eating a ridiculous amount of calories with you.

You're at the front of the group walking next to Tina and Mike who are holding hands, in their own state of bliss. You've always wondered what it'd be like to be with the person you love in Paris. It is a pretty romantic city after all.

You look up and see that you're about a block away from the restaurant. You quickly turn around and do another headcount, just to make sure you haven't lost anybody in the 10 minutes it's taken to walk to the restaurant.

You thought that common sense was mandatory for all humans, but after seeing people get lost so easily from such a big group of people, you now know that it most definitely is not.

Luckily, this group proves you wrong because nobody has disappeared along the way.

You guide the group into the restaurant and you're escorted up some stairs and into a function room. There's two long tables set up in parallel with each and a bar in the corner. You come to this particular restaurant on every tour in France so you know that the attendants well. Actually, you know pretty much all the attendants at every hotel and restaurant you visit and they know your drink order. That's pretty sad.

One thing that you always forget when you come here is the glass wall of the function room. There are five wide glass panels that make up the back wall and give one of the best views of the city. Everybody stops and moves over take a look at the view while you go and double check the reservation and order details with the front of house.

When you arrive back, everybody has taken their seats and have already started ordering drinks. There are eight jugs of beer to Puckerman's table alone. God help us all. You know that shots are going to follow soon and you're slightly worried about where this night is going to end up. You head to the bar and take your already made gin and tonic from the barman and give him a short fist bump for old times sake.

You thank the Tour Gods above that Puckerman's table is full so you move to the smaller of the tables and surprise, surprise, see that the only spare seat is next to Brittany. You know you have to suck it up so you take a long, deep breath, take a sip of your drink and power over to the empty seat.

You take off your jacket and place it over the back of the seat. You hear a breath hitch to your right and see Brittany staring at your intently with her mouth slightly open. You're getting more sure every time you see her that your head isn't playing tricks on you, and she's actually leering at you just as much as you leer at her. You slow down your movements as you pat down your dress and fix your hair over your shoulder.

Brittany is still looking at you.

You feel a burning sensation on your skin from where Brittany's eyes are raking over your body and you wonder why you don't feel an ounce of awkwardness. Your brown eyes slowly move over her face until you're staring back at her with just as much intent.

Mohawk yelling 'shots' as Jake throws back some type of clear liquid pulls you out of your trance. Bloody hell.

You feel an intense heat radiate across your face and you know that you're blushing. You hope nobody can see the pink tinge in your cheeks but you know it's there and it's making you even more embarrassed.

You cough awkwardly and move to face the rest of the group, leaving Brittany's beautiful eyes behind.

"So guys here's how it's going to work, it's going to be an alternate drop of beef and chicken. If you've already told me about dietary requirements then you're going to have your own special plate! Also please keep the drinking under control; this is a somewhat classy establishment. You have the rest of the night to get hammered so behave!" You smile, turn around and sit back in your seat.

"Oh also guys! Tonight I will be taking you to a club. I, however, will not be staying the whole night because I am technically working, so don't be surprised if I slip out unnoticed. You're all adults and know how to look after each other!" If there's one thing you hate about going out on the town with a tour group, it's being forced to stay out. You have so much planning, organising and re-confirming details to do that you simply can't get hammered every night. You use to do that and it definitely took a toll on how well you did your job.

After you finish your little speech, you can still hear Puckerman yelling 'shots' and it seems as though the Australian boys and Sam and Finn have now joined in on the fun. You wish people would listen to you sometimes.

The first night of every tour always results in somebody having to be carried home or put into a taxi. It just can't be avoided.

You secretly hope its Mohawk just so you don't have to deal with his arrogance when you get to the club.

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Sugar and Brittany are sitting the closest to you, so you decide to listen to their conversation.

"Blaine that's just not possible, you can't own that many bow ties. I wasn't even aware they even made that many anymore!" Kurt practically shrieks at Blaine. Okay, not the conversation you want to be involved in. You look over to the girls who are touching up on their make up with their compacts. Brittany however, is looking a little bored at waiting for dinner.

"You alright, Britt?" Her face lights up at the nickname and your lips purse. You're an idiot.

She doesn't seem to take it the wrong way and just nods her head at you shyly, while she bats her eyes at you. Gulp.

You try and turn around to look at the rest of the group but you're literally rooted in your spot. God dammit and this girls ability to make you a quivering mess with a crippling disability at the drop of a hat.

You start to open our mouth to say sorry at the slip before she quickly interrupts you.

"I'm fine, Santana. I'm just really tired and super hungry," she replies in a saddened tone. You find it hard to accept her response but you don't want to pry so you just place your hand inches from hers and look her in the eye again.

"If you're sure then," you say. She nods again in response.

At the moment you feel really awkward talking to her because you basically just have no idea what to say to her. You want to know everything about her but you don't want to do it in this kind of environment. You want to be alone with her and find out her favourite colour, when her birthday is and what her family's like.

You've never wanted any of that before and it kind of scares you.

You decide that you need to take the leap however and you look up at Quinn, Sugar and Rachel before turning back to Brittany.

"So how do you all know each other?" Your attempt at small talk makes Brittany giggle bashfully and you're glad that she's feeling a bit better.

"Brittany, Quinn, Sugar and myself all went to school together," Rachel replies with perfect articulation. "We actually all went out separate ways after high school because we weren't the best of friends, but somehow we all ended up in New York and now we live together. It was a completely unexpected but welcome turn of events." Rachel seems like she wants to keep talking about their merry little reunion but Quinn quickly buts in.

"Yeah, basically we all hated each other in high school. You'd be surprised how a big city can bring enemies together." You find it really hard that Brittany could hate anyone, let along the three girls that she's travelling with. You must investigate.

"Wait, so you guys really didn't like each other at all?" They nod. "And you thought it'd be a good idea to go on a holiday with people you once hated? Are you sure that was a good idea…" you trail off waiting to hear their response.

Quinn just shrugs before turn to her drink.

"I think we've grown up a lot. Yeah we weren't the best of friends in high school but I'd never do anything to hurt these girls because they're my family now and they make me feel happy every single day," Brittany says. Geez you weren't expected that to be so deep.

Brittany's smiling at her friends and they're all smiling just as big back at her. You wish you had a group of people like that. "Yeah I definitely couldn't have picked a better group of girls to spend my vacation with," she adds and you know that if she keeps talking like this you're going to start weeping because you're kind of buzzed and you turn into an emotional wreck when you've had too much to drink. Brittany is just being so loving towards her friends that you're heart is literally aching.

You want her to be like that towards you.

"What about you Santana? How'd you end up here?" Rachel is looking at you intently as are the rest of the girls, waiting to hear your response. The end of the table is now looking to you as well, waiting to hear your response.

"Well, I just wanted a break after college so I went travelling. My parents weren't too happy that I'd decided to just up and leave for a couple of months but I went anyway," you say while taking a sip of your drink.

Your parents are some of the meanest people you'd ever met. You went to college originally to follow in their footsteps and become a lawyer. They told you from a young age that you were born to be a solicitor and that you had the talk to back it up. So you did, you went to college with the hopes of being a lawyer.

The only problem was that you hated it and you soon changed your majors. Without telling your parents. The moment they found out that you weren't studying law anymore but had moved onto communication and English literature they lost their mind. They yelled for a couple of days and threatened to stop paying your tuition but you just ignored them.

The eventually came around to the idea that you just weren't going to be practicing law. They hated the idea but they learnt to live with it. You could tell they were disappointed in you but you really didn't care.

You told them you were leaving the day before the plane was due to leave. It was safe to say that weren't happy. At all.

You distinctly remember your fathers face go so red it looked like his head was going to pop off. Your mother's reaction wasn't quite as bad but you remember her refusing to look you in the eye or even talk to you.

You sat at the table that day taking a verbal onslaught from your father while your mother just refused to help.

That was the last time you spoke to your parents.

"Anyway, so I went travelling all over Europe and Asia and I fell in love. It was by chance that I came across the company I currently work for and long story short, I applied for a job and was accepted right away." You're pretty sure the smile on your face is megawatt as you're retailing this. You will always remember the moment you got the job. You were so happy.

"And now I've been working for them for two years. It definitely has it's ups and downs though," you chuckle and avert your eyes to Puckerman. Everybody laughs loudly but all you hear is that beautiful laugh of Brittany's.

You turn to gauge her reaction. Her nose is scrunched up and her eyes pursed together slightly. Her smile is literally taking up her whole face and you're staring so hard at her you feel like your eyes are going to roll out of your head. You notice cute freckles that you didn't even see before and also the red tinge taking over her face as she blushes at you.

You're so sure that everyone can see you openly staring, but they're not saying a word about it. You look around to see if anybody was actually watching you and you notice that everyone is eating. Brittany seems to notice as well and you look shyly at each other before grabbing a knife and fork and digging into your chicken.

You were so entranced by the angel sitting next to you that you didn't even noticed the waiter setting food down in front of you.

You're a goner. You also think Brittany is a goner as well.

Dinner moves pretty quickly after that. Brittany and yourself share small glances throughout the meal as you both try to drown out the fraternity party happening on the table next to yours. You were right about the mess that tonight is going to turn into because the Mohawk has just ordered double shots of Tequila and is quickly passing them around the group.

Awesome. You and tequila are definitely not friends anymore and you know that if you take the shot then there is going to be a whole lot of crying tonight.

You tell Puckerman you're going to pass on this one and thankfully he doesn't make it a big deal and just drops back your shot and smugly looks at you before moving onto the next person. Brittany.

She throws back two shots and you really didn't think the girl had it in her. Maybe you'll spend the night looking after her and not Puck, and you're quite happy to do that.

After a couple of rounds later, you decide it's time to move onto the club. You know that you're getting there a bit early but you don't really care. The early you get there the early you'll leave hopefully.

"Guys, this is a last call on your drinks! After that we're heading over to the club. About a 15-minute walk so maybe have some water before we leave! Also, don't forget to pay your drinks bill!" You really hope they listen to you on that one because you doubt that anybody has had some water in the last two hours.

You quickly run over to the bar and pay the meal cost on the company's credit card. When you turn back around a lot of people have started to move down the stairs, including Brittany who is giggling at something that nobody else seems to understand.

Girl is wasted.

You sigh because you were really hoping to talk to her alone at the club later on but you know that its going to be really hard if she drunk. Although you do enjoy the occasional drunk deep and meaningful, it only works if you're plastered to and right now you'd rather have a sober conversation with the girl of your dreams.

What? Did you just think that? You really need to pull yourself together.

Yeah you've accepted that fact that you have a massive crush on the girl but you're getting a bit ahead of yourself now. You need to put the brakes on and calm down. ASAP.

* * *

The club is surprisingly busy for how early it is. You're sitting at a corner booth by yourself looking after everyone's belongings. Everybody seems to be having a good time from what you can see. The group is on the dance floor and Brittany is carving it up. Its obvious that she's super drunk because her moves are a tiny bit sloppy but they're still better than anyone else's in the club.

She is a fucking good dancer.

You smile to yourself because the girl is so talented and she probably doesn't even know it. You know you look like a crazy person smiling to yourself while you're sitting all alone but you really can't help the affects this girl has on you. Your eyes trail her body once more and you still can't get over how long and toned her legs are. And that ass. Oh man. You feel heart palpitations thump through your chest and you have no desire in the world to stop it.

All of a sudden you see three guys approach Brittany and Quinn. They stop dancing for a second and you can tell that Brittany has no idea what they're saying. She's shaking her head though and you can see that one of them has grabbed her arm.

You get up from your seat just as Jake and Marley go to sit down and you menacingly tell them to watch everybody's things. They look at your weirdly before they see your line of sight and the men that are blatantly harassing the girls.

You get closer and closer until you're practically standing on top of Brittany. You rip the guys hand away from her bicep and stare angrily into his green eyes.

"Fuck off, jackass," You say loudly. Even though he's French you're 100 percent sure he knows what fuck off means. He throws his hands up into the air and his buddies drag him away, not wanting to cause a scene. Quinn wraps her arm around your waste and thanks you drunkenly by whispering in your ear. Brittany on the other hand is rubbing at her upper arm as her eyes gloss over into a light sheen.

Fuck she's going to cry.

You gently smile at Quinn and push her off of you and into of the Australian's arms. She grins widely, shrieks and starts dancing with him.

Brittany is standing there still looking shocked at what just happened and you softly reach up to take her hand from her bicep. You gently pull her away from the crowd and closer to the table.

"Are you okay, Britt?" You feel yourself asking the same question as earlier in the night and you somehow guess you're going to get a different answer.

She shakes her head at you.

You purse your lips in acknowledgement and move closer to her. You can see the tears threatening to escape her eyes. You know she's really drunk and she's just gotten the shock of her life and you know that you're going to look after her.

"Santana I want to go back to the hotel," She softly says as she wipes her tears away.

You weren't expecting that.

"Will you take me back?" A hiccup escapes her slurred speech and you know that the answer is going to be yes. A thousand times yes.

You gently nod your head and tell her to grab her belongings while you tell Quinn that you're going to take her home.

A minute later you're following Brittany out of the club's main entrance. You can see that the tears in her eyes are slowly going away but she still seems quite drunk as she stumbles over a crack in the pavement.

"I've got you," you say as you grab her hand to stablise her.

The heat you felt from all those previous touches takes over your whole body. You look down at your clasped hands and then back at Brittany's face. She has a goofy grin again and it's making you turn into a pile of goo.

She starts hopping down the sidewalk and you're pulled along for the ride because she still hasn't let go of your hand.

* * *

**I also just want to point out that I'm not from Europe and have never been there, so I apologise if I get some facts wrong. **


	7. Flaggin' a Ride

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy - this chapter pretty much wrote itself!**

* * *

The first time you realised you liked girls was one of the scariest moments of your life. You'd just gotten home from a date with a boy you thought was going to turn into your boyfriend. He kissed you on the front porch and you felt nothing. Literally nothing. Sure, he made you laugh but you quickly realised you felt nothing for the boy greater than friendship.

You tried dating different boys but still the same problem occurred. It wasn't until you kissed a cheerleader called Mandy at a football party that you realised why you never felt attraction to any boys before. It was weird and you really didn't know how to take it. It took you a while to feel comfortable with being a lesbian and to this day your parent's still don't know. You don't really care about that because you haven't spoken to them in a long time and you doubt you'll speak to them again.

At the present moment, with Brittany's hand in yours, you realise that being a lesbian is awesome. Your hand is encompassed in the most softest, warmest place right now and you're looking at the prettiest girl on the planet.

Sure, that pretty girl is currently trying to make you do a handstand on the side of the road. But whatever, you don't care.

You thought Brittany was sobering up. You were so wrong. If anything, the girl has got a hundred times worse and you know that you're going to have to resort to grabbing a cab.

"Brittany! Stop you're going to hurt yourself!" Brittany seemed to have taken your unenthusiastic no at a handstand as an invitation for her to attempt one. Bad idea.

You try and grab her but before you know it she's toppled over and lying in the gutter. You cringe as you wait for the oncoming tears. However, much to your surprise they never come. All you get is a cheeky smile from Brittany followed by boisterous laughter. You can't help but smile as well and you extend your hand, hoping she'll take it.

You really hope she takes it.

Brittany keeps laughing as she latches on hard your arm and pulls you down on top of her.

Fuck. You definitely weren't expecting that.

"You need to have some fun, Santana!" Brittany practically yells in your ear. Yep. You're so close to her face right now and you're fighting yourself hard because all you want to do is grab the back of her neck and urgently put your lips on hers. You shake off the thought though and lean back a little and look into her ridiculously blue eyes. You know those oceans off Fiji and the Maldives that are so clear and vibrantly blue, that you can straight to the bottom of the ocean floor? That's what her eyes look like right now and you're scared for your own life because you know you're about to die any second now. She is just so gorgeous.

You don't know how, but Brittany is still a vision of beauty even with her make up slightly smudged and a doughy look in her eyes from the alcohol. Your heart is thumping.

"Brittany, would you believe me if I told you I'm having the most fun I've ever had?" she shakes her head. You laugh and continue, "Well I am." You hope that she gets the subtleness that it's her who's making you feel so alive right now.

Brittany closes her eyes and leans back onto the gutter and you cringe because it's not exactly clean and you don't want Brittany to pick up some sickness from the muck in the street.

"I'm having fun too, Santana," she whispers with her eyes close. You're smiling like a lunatic again as you rake your eyes over all her features. You spot the small freckles on her cheek that you only realised were there today. You start connect-the-dots with them and make countless shapes all over her perfect face.

She must feel you staring because she opens her eyes suddenly and it feels like she's smiling with them. Her mouth hasn't moved but the corners of her eyes have small, upturning creases. Her eyes are searching your own and you'd think that this moment would be incredibly awkward but its not.

You're staring into her eyes and you don't know what to do next. You can't move and your breathing has slowed downed to a snails pace. You're pretty sure you're stuck in some alternative universe where time moves 10 times slower than normal.

You gulp loudly.

"Brittany," you say so softly that you're not even sure she heard it. She did though, because she squeezes your hand. Holy fuck, you were still holding each other's hand? "I think we should get out of the gutter."

She nods lightly and goes to stand up but your still on top of her and she hits your head pretty hard.

"God, Britt." She's giggling again and you're rubbing your forehead to try and get rid of the pain.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" She's still so cute and still slurring her speech so you really can't get angry with her. You chuck on a pout and go to stand up but this time Brittany avoids the head clash, kisses your bump and stands up a bit too quickly.

Holy fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Your cheeks are definitely the colour of an Englishman you has spent way too much time out in the sun. Holy shit.

You're rooted in your spot, but Brittany who still hasn't let go of your hand, quickly pulls you up.

She's leaning on your shoulder now. You think that all the alcohol has made her really sleepy and it's finally hitting her. God, you hope she doesn't throw up. You're really attracted to her and sure, you don't care if she is a little sick but it's not something you genuinely want to see.

Brittany's arms snake around your body as her head nuzzles into your neck. You don't know what to do because you really want to wrap your arms around her and melt into this embrace. God, fuck your life right now.

You turn into head slightly to look at her. She has her eyes shut and she's breathing very evenly and you think that she's actually fallen asleep.

"Brittany?" You ask. "Brittany, are you awake?"

You get no response.

Oh for fucks sake, you think to yourself. You're literally standing in the middle of the street just after midnight with the most beautiful girl, passed out on your shoulder. You look around, hoping that there's a taxi near. You think that you deserve some good luck after tonight. Seriously, all you wanted to do was talk to Brittany but nope, the Tour Gods once again decide be evil and laugh at you.

You sigh. This is fucking great.

Luckily, however, the Tour Gods throw you a lifeline and a taxi turns into the street your own.

"Brittany, you need to wake up," you say while tapping on her shoulder. She tightens her hold on you in response and burrows her head further into your shoulder. You manage to hail the taxi down so the only problem you have now is trying to get Brittany into the backseat.

You have no idea how you're going to do this.

You try to start walking to open the door but Brittany's dead weight on the side of your body is causing some serious issues. Even though you are having a lot of trouble, Brittany is so unbelievably warm and soft and you don't want her to let go.

You manage to open the door with some difficulty and while thinking about how you're going to lift Brittany into the back, her grip around you loosens and her eyes flutter open. You're met with a goofy, heavy-eyed smile and you can't help but reciprocate.

"S'rry, S'tana," she mumbles back into your neck. Fuck how are you meant to be angry with this perfect girl. Any other person who would have fallen asleep against you, you would have just pushed off immediately.

"It's okay, Britt," you reply with a grin. She continues to nod her head on your shoulder and you're just about to reach up and tuck a stray piece of hair over her ear but you stop yourself. You still don't know what's happening between the two of you and yeah sure, she's currently clinging to you like her life depends on it but you really cant make any assumptions. She's drunk and tired and at the moment you're pretty sure she just thinks you're being a good friend.

You wish you were more than that.

All of a sudden Brittany jolts up, blinks her eyes and barrels into the back of the cab. What the shit? You shake your head and laugh to yourself because this girl is crazy. You jump in the back, trying not to hurt Brittany as her feet are stretched out on the seat, and you tell the driver the address of your hotel. You look towards Brittany who is just staring at your with that same happy grin plastered across her face.

Your heart is going gooey at the sight.

"How are you feeling? Still tired?" You say softly.

"No I'm okay, I think. I didn't realise I drunk so much, I just thought I was really happy but then everything got dizzy," Brittany replies as she attempts to sit up properly. She slips slightly and you reach out and grab her hand, steadying her. She goes to snuggle into your side again, and you awkward drop your hand from her arm and place it around her shoulders.

You know you shouldn't be doing this but you really, really want to.

And Brittany just smells so nice.

"Thanks for looking after me, San." Holy shit, she just called you San. Nobody has called you that since you were at least 8-years-old. You've never been one for nicknames but you're pretty sure you're going to like Brittany calling you that.

"It's okay," you reply while still trying to process the whole situation going on.

"I was really sad at dinner," she says. You nod your head and grip her shoulders tighter because you remember her bored look at dinner and all you wanted to do was cheer her up. Or hug her. Yep, you definitely wanted to hug her and now that you are, you never want to let go.

"Why? Are you not having a good time?" you ask nervously.

"No, I'm having the greatest time. You're the greatest. I just, I don't know what's happening sometimes." You're super confused. You don't know if it's the alcohol or just Brittany but you don't really understand what she's talking about.

"Brittany I don't understand what you're trying to say," you reply in a whisper. She moves off your shoulder and reaches up to turn your head to look at her. Your face just became a thousand times hotter and your whole body feels like a furnace. You gulp really loudly as Brittany makes herself comfortable on the seat.

"I'm just confused and it's making me sad. At dinner…" she stops and looks down. You wait patiently, not pushing her to continue. "I really wanted to hold your hand when you sat down next to me and I knew couldn't and it made me sad."

Well, shit.

You're still trying to process this information as Brittany moves her hand from your cheek down to your hand. She interlocks your fingers and starts to play with your thumb, lightly running her own thumb up and down. Your eyes flicker down to her hand in yours.

"And now I'm happy because I get to do this," she continues. "You're happy too, right?" You know it's her way of asking if this is okay. And you know you should be stopping this but you physically can't so you end up nodding your head like a maniac. Her smile comes back and she moves back slightly so she can rest her head on your should once more.

"I'm really happy, Britt," you finally say. "So happy." And you really are, because you don't think you've felt like this in a very, very long time, if not ever.

You sit in a silence for the rest of the car trip back to the hotel, as Brittany continues to play with your fingers. You want to stay like this forever but you know that your relationship with Brittany, if you can even call it that, is still confusing and you haven't even established what's really happening between the two of you.

You don't even know anything about her.

"Hey Britt?" you get a groan in return and you can't help but squeeze her hand tighter. "What's your favourite colour?" You hear a small giggle and feel Brittany's eyes on your face.

"Why do you want to know that?" she replies playfully.

"I just want to know everything about you."

You feel her fingers stop moving and her breath hitch slightly. You think you've fucked it all up and have moved things to fast with that previous comment. Shit you're an idiot.

"I don't have a favourite colour, I like them all the same. But if I had to pick one? At the moment it would definitely be brown." You arch your eyebrows up and look down at her. She's still looking at you intently.

"Why brown? It's not a very pretty colour," you retort with a giggle. She smiles back and goes back to running her fingers over yours.

"Because… brown is the colour of your eyes and they're super pretty." You feel a crazy big smile overtake your face. Is this really happening? You never thought in a million years that Brittany would reciprocate back your feelings. Well, you don't know if she actually is but she pretty much called you pretty. You know she's drunk and this could just be the alcohol talking but fuck, this is perfect.

You really hope she remembers this in the morning.

The cab comes to a stop outside of the hotel and you pay the driver. Brittany is still clinging to you quite forcefully and you wouldn't want it any other way. This has been the best cab ride of your life, and that's say something because you've had some pretty interesting ones.

"Come on, drunkie. Let's get you inside." Brittany starts to giggle at the nickname and as you turn to open the door you feel a warm sensation cross your cheek.

Brittany just kissed you. On the cheek.

Holy shit.

"Thanks, Santana," she whispers into your ear and you can feel her lips slightly ghost over the edge of your lobe. You shiver involuntarily and turn back to face Brittany.

"It's okay," you semi stutter out. Your stomach right now feels like somebody has set off a whole container of fireworks. You kind of feel sick from the feeling but it feels amazing.

A beep from the driver knocks you out of your trance and you give him the finger and an evil glare before pulling Brittany and yourself out of the back seat. All you can hear is giggling as Brittany makes a very ungracefully exit and lands on top of you once more.

You really don't give a fuck if she weighs a bit and your movement is slightly hindered. You have the most beautiful girl hanging off of you who just kissed you on the cheek and called you pretty. Yep, you're in heaven.

You both walk through the main entrance, hands still interlocked, and head straight towards the elevator. You think Brittany's sleep walking because her breathing has evened out again and her eyes are shut. Once you reach the lift you know she's barely holding on to consciousness because it takes her a couple of goes to get her floor number out. You chuckle at her cuteness and wait for the elevator to reach her floor.

You're arms are wrapped around her waist as her head buries into your neck. Her arms are so tight around your shoulders that you're finding it hard to breath. Although, you're not sure if it's because of that or because Brittany is just taking over all your senses and you're simply forgetting how to breathe.

Yeah that's probably it.

The elevator makes a ding and you walk out the door at a snails pace. Brittany doesn't seem to want to use her legs at the present moment.

"Britt, what number is your room?"

All you get in response is a lot of mumbling and pretty much a whole lot of nonsense. You laugh softly and reach up, put a stand of hair behind her ear and leave your hand on her cheek. She opens her eyes and you're looking into her eyes deeply. "What room, Britt?"

"45" she replies, it comes out in a massive slur and you're surprised you even managed to decipher her staggered speech.

You walk down the corridor and finally make it to her room. You're not even sure if Brittany has a key but she seems to sense you're standing outside of her suite, so she reaches into her pocket and moves away from you to open the door.

You instantly miss the feeling.

The door swings open and Brittany turns back to face you. You don't say anything. You're looking into her eyes and you feel tingly all over. She moves closer towards you and before you have any time to react, her body is flush against yours and her arms are tight around your neck.

This hug is probably the best hug you've ever received.

It does take you a while to realise what's going on before you wrap your arms around her waist and burry your head into her neck. She smells amazing and you never want to let go. You're pretty sure the hug lasts for about 5 minutes.

She moves away from you and runs her fingers down your arm and takes your hand softly.

"Thank you, Santana. So much. Tonight has been really crazy but so amazing. All thanks to you." Your smile must be taking up your face because Brittany starts to giggle at you. You're pretty sure you hear her mumble under her breath that you're super cute. Swoon.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" you reply and she nods her head. You purse your lips knowing that you have to leave so you slowly start to back away from her, while still holding on to her hand.

Eventually you let go and you stay walking backwards so you can look at Brittany. You give her an awkward good-bye wave and she chuckles at you before giving you one back.

She's still smiling when she walks into her room and as soon as you hear her door close you turn around and start to jump up and down. You're in a euphoric state of bliss as you make it to the elevator.

Tonight has been the best night of your life and you're now so sure that your crush on Brittany is actually proper, adult feelings. You're so screwed and you know that you're going to throw your rule out the fucking window because Brittany is just so perfect and you can't wait to see her tomorrow.

You eventually make it back to your room and have a quick shower. You put on some sweats, set your alarm for 7am and fall back onto your bed, wrapping yourself in your blanket.

You close your eyes and fall asleep to numerous thoughts of Brittany


	8. Latch

**A/N: Hey guys, don't know how I feel about this chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy, though. **

* * *

You honestly cannot remember the last time you sleep straight through to your alarm. Usually you wake up at around 3am then again when your alarm goes off in the morning. But for some reason (Brittany) you managed to have a deep and very peaceful sleep.

You're not meeting anybody in the lobby until 8am when the complimentary breakfast service starts. Today is a day of optional activities that people on the tour can do. Basically it's an extra cost for activities that the tour offers, but aren't included in the initial fee. All it means to you is more paperwork and you hate it. You only offer optional activities in the city where you stay more than 2 nights.

So after breakfast you have to make sure everybody who is doing an optional activity actually makes it to the destination. You kind of love these days because you don't spend 16 hours with people like Puckerman. After you show everyone to their destinations, you'll most likely have a nap, do some paperwork and go to the gym. Hopefully. You made a New Years resolution a couple of years ago that you try and go to the gym as often as you can while away on tour and you've surprisingly stuck to it. Yeah, you were even impressed with yourself on that one.

You're still in bed and you really don't want to get up but if you know you stay under the covers any longer, you won't make it to breakfast. You hear the snooze alarm go off again and you groan angrily and reach for your phone. To your surprise you have a couple of messages.

There's a picture message from Courtney with herself and her boyfriend hugging. _Thanks bitch, I'm having the greatest time. Xx._

You chuckle to yourself as you read over the caption before clicking onto the next message.

Britt-Britt.

Who the fuck is that? You ponder for a second because you honestly have no idea. Then it hits you that Brittany put her name in your phone like that.

_Hey San, I just wanted to say thanks for last night, and um maybe we can have breakfast together? :)_

Well damn. You shake your head at the message and read it over once more before a large smile takes over your face. You fall back into your pillows and shut your eyes tightly. You feel so giggly and light headed that you let out a shriek. This girl is doing things to you that you did not know were humanly possible.

_I'll be downstairs at 8am. Can't wait to see you._

It took you a couple of minutes to send the message and you don't know if you're being to forward or whatever, but when you get a smiley face in return you knew you'd said the right thing.

Fuck you're so screwed. You really want hold her again and you know that as soon as you see her at breakfast all you're going to want to do is hug her.

Fuck.

You throw your phone away and bound out of bed. You really can't wait to go downstairs. You shower quickly and put your hair up into a messy bun and put your glasses on. You figure that there's going to be a lot of people worse for wear and you know that some won't even make it to breakfast. It's always funny seeing people the morning after because the last time you saw them they were sloshed out of their brain.

It's going to be a good morning.

You don't think you've looked forward to a day on tour as much as you're looking forward to this one. Sure, you're probably only going to see Brittany for breakfast and then she's going to go off and do her own thing, but fuck it. You're going to make that hour count.

You get a Red Bull out of the mini-bar and pop it open then you grab your bag, important documents and your phone before walking out of the door. It's actually more of a skip and jump, but whatever; you really can't help how happy you are.

Before you know it you're down in the lobby and heading for the restaurant. There's a breakfast buffet with the greatest food in the world and you're so hungry that you could probably eat all of it. You set your things down in the group's reserved table before grabbing some fruit from the buffet.

Just as you sit back down in your seat, you see Puckerman and the group of Australian's walk through the door. Well, you actually probably smell them first. Luke, Dylan and the other Australian boy whose name you can't remember are still wearing their clothes from last night they don't look too great. Actually, you're pretty sure they're still drunk.

Puckerman on the other hand has surprised you and has actually showered. Wow.

You smirk at them as they make their way over to you. Luke smells the worst and you think he must have actually swam in a pool of vodka last night because it's literally coming out of his pores. You're pretty sure he was the one that you pushed Quinn into and you notice a few hickeys on his neck. This is going to be an interesting morning.

You love getting the gossip on tour and even though you know it's slightly unprofessional, you need to make sure that your judgmental first impressions hold true. You pride yourself on being able to read people straight away and most of the time your predications about people are 100 percent accurate.

"Good morning, guys," you say with a devilish smirk. They all acknowledge you sleepily and with groans. "What happened last night?" You try and sound as sweet as possible because you really want to find out. You know they're going to tell you regardless but you like to appear as though you really care. You don't. You just want to judge the shit out of them.

They all just look at each other and wait for somebody to speak. Dylan is just about to open his mouth when Sam and Finn come stumbling through the door and collapse right in front of you on the table. You don't know what just happened and you want to laugh but you're not even sure if they're alive.

Well, you can smell them so they have to be alive.

"Right…" you say unsurely. "Who is going to give me the details!" you take another sip of your Red Bull and clap your hands together.

"Well, it started off fun and then Puck thought that it'd be a good idea to go to a strip club. Basically it wasn't" Sam replies, while his heads was buried into his hand. He tilts his head to look at you and you're mouth makes an 'o' shape in acknowledgement. You avert your eyes to Puck and give him a glare you've already used too much on this tour.

You just want to whack the fucker over the head.

"So yeah..." Dylan interjects, "we ended up at a pretty gross strip club on the other side of town and from there on things get a little hazy." The other Australian, Tyler maybe? Is nodding his head furiously.

"Nah bro, I remember it all! There were hot girls everywhere and then doofus over here had to go and touch some of the pretty ladies and got us kicked out!" The doofus was directed at Finn and you're trying so hard to stifle back a laugh because fuck, this shit is funny.

"Yeah, whatever Puck! You ran off as soon as we got there! We couldn't find you anywhere!" Finn is yelling quite loudly now so you place a hand on his arm to calm him down. Sam and Luke are pretty hungover and you know they'd appreciate the gesture. Well them, and the rest of the patrons having breakfast. Puck just throws his hands back in retreat, grabs a plate and moseys on over to the food buffet.

"Okay boys, go get some food into you quick and then have a shower. If you have optional activities planned today you need to be ready to go at 9:30am!" They all groan in acknowledgement and grab their plates as well. You see Finn hit Puck over his head softly in annoyance when he catches up to him.

Puck, the fucker, just smirks and pats Finn on the back. Man, you wish you could hit Puck over the head. Hard. Maybe even with a baseball bat.

Oops, there goes your morbid mind again. You shake your head and go back the mountain of food in front of you.

Just as you're about to take a bite, you smell her before you see her. She smells so amazing, like a field of orchards just as they're coming into bloom. She pretty much smells like spring. If that could ever smell like anything that is…

You turn your head and you're met with a happy looking Brittany, which is surprising because the last time you saw her she was stumbling through her hotel room door. The next body you spot is Quinn, who is also sporting some mean hickeys all across her neck and you smile knowingly at her. She catches your eyes and ducks away in horror before grabbing her plate and heading for food. She passes Luke on the way and they share an awkward wave and side-step encounter. Fuck yeah, today is going to be great.

Sugar is nowhere to be seen so you guess she's still asleep and Rachel and Kurt literally look amazing. You don't know how it's possibly for two people to look immaculate so early in the morning. It's insane.

You avert your attention back to Brittany who is sitting on her knees on the chair and playing with her phone on the table.

"Hey," you pretty much whisper.

She looks up. Her eyes tell you that she remembers everything from last night and you kind of already knew that from the text message, but this is just putting it into perspective. You really can't help how happy this girl makes you and before you know it you're smiling at her extremely wide.

"Hi," she replies just as quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Really good," she grinned. "I woke up feeling great and it's probably because of the good company I ended up keeping last night." She whispers that last part so quietly you're sure that nobody on the table heard it.

You know you're blushing but you really don't give a fuck.

"Same," is all you reply because that's exactly how you felt as well. It comes out as more of an airy breath but you know she heard because she's smirking at you slightly. Yeah, she knows exactly what she does to you.

"I'm going to grab some food, make sure nobody takes my seat." You nod so quickly that you're sure your head is going to pop off. Brittany stands up and as she leaves she gently brushes the back of your chair and your back immediately starts to warm. On top of all that, her smell invades your whole body and you take a deep breath to just calm yourself. However, that does the exact opposite because you just end up smelling a lot more of her.

Fuck.

You try and eat some food but your stomach is doing backflips and somersaults and you know that you probably won't be able to keep anything down. Instead, you drain the rest of your Red Bull and it's then you realise that everybody in your tour group actually looks like zombies. You think that Brittany, Rachel and Kurt are the only three that got some sleep because there's about 5 or 6 that are slumped over their tables while they try and stomach some food.

Apparently you missed out on a big night. You don't even care though, because you had the best night of your life trying to attempt handstands and act as a bed to the most beautiful girl in the world.

Speaking of that girl, she's back sitting next to you and you feel a familiar warmth take over your hand.

Brittany is holding your hand. Shit.

You know you should be stopping this because it's pretty much in front of everybody and yeah, even though you know they're all so oblivious at the moment you really can't risk it. You look towards her skeptically, but she just has the cutest expression on her face and the tips of her ears are turning a dull shade of pink that you physically can't pull your hand away. That frightens you a bit.

You're like that you're left handed and you can still eat your food. Even though you know you definitely won't be able to keep anything down now, you need to keep trying for show. Your stomach is going crazy and if this what she does to you when she holds your hand, you're getting scared at what will happen if anything further progresses.

You've accepted the fact that it's definitely going to happen and you've realised that you left your rule back on the boat. You're totally fine with that.

You give her a little side-glance and squeeze her tighter and rub your thumb over the top of her hand.

This is the definition of a perfect breakfast.

"Santana, what's plans for today, girl?" Mercedes says in that sassy tone that you know you're going to imitate to her when you're drunk.

"Optional activities will kick off at 9:30am and ill escort people to their respective destinations. But basically, you've got heaps of free time! So go see the city have some fun! All extra information is on the day sheets I gave you guys yesterday. Oh and the optional dinner tonight as well!"

The day sheets have all information regarding optionals, leaving times, dinner and just helpful hints you've learnt to include over the years. A big one you put on there is the location of numerous Laundromats. There's really nothing worse than being stuck on a coach with a group of smelly travellers. It's even worse when they're hungover and that is most likely to be every morning. There is also one person on tour, usually a girl, who ends up not showering or washing their clothes at all and has worse body odor then some of the boys.

You're money is on Rachel.

Everybody nods their head at the information and continues eating. There's a little banter going on between the boys about last night and you're getting tired of the conversation already. Apparently Sam has remembered some key points about Puck getting a lap dance from one of the male strippers and which he is profusely denying.

Very amusing.

You're shaken from your eavesdropping by Brittany's hands squeezing yours tighter. You turn your head and silently ask her what's up.

Is it creepy that you're already able to communicate without talking? Yes.

"What are you doing today?" she asks shyly while she continues to caress over the top of your hand. The butterflies in your stomach are growing larger and larger with each stroke.

"Apart from taking you guys to your optionals? Not a lot at all. I need to go and do some paperwork before the optional dinner tonight and then I really have to go to the gym. I can already feel the pounds piling on," you joke but Brittany furrows her eyes. Did you say something wrong? She lowers her head and her grip on your hand doubles. Brittany's eyes gaze upwards to make sure that nobody is listening. A lot of the group has already left and it's just Quinn and Luke canoodling at the other table and Blaine passed out on a chair to your right.

"You're definitely not getting fat, Santana…" she stumbles for a second, "you're beautiful." Just as she said that you'd taken a sip of your drink and yep, you pretty much choked.

Holy shit.

You bring your other hand up to your chest and hit yourself slightly, trying to get the liquid down. Brittany on the other hand is laughing at you cutely and you try and give her a menacing glare but a cough overtakes your entire body. It just makes her laugh more.

"You're silly," she mumbles through her giggles. You don't care that your eyes are watering and you're probably going to die any second from lack of oxygen. All you care about is her laugh. And her smile.

And fuck, all you really care about is her being happy.

You start to smile and loosen your grip on her hand slightly before interlacing your fingers together. Her laugh dulls and a lingering smile remains on her face.

You really don't want breakfast to end but you know its nearing departure time so you reluctantly drop Brittany's hand.

"Are you doing any optionals today, Britt?" she nods furiously before going into a spiel about how excited she is to see the city properly and do some shopping. She looks so exultant about everything and you wish you could be like that. You often don't see the good or positive in situations and after watching her talk about something so animatedly, you really think you should start.

You're leering at her because she's stopped talking and you haven't said anything back. She's smiling dreamily at you start to blush like crazy.

You're screwed.

"Ah, cool. Sounds like fun," you stutter out like a crazy person.

"I'm going to grab my bag and brush my teeth, I'll see you in a sec, okay?" she's grinning at you and you just have to grin back because she's so cute and perfect and just, fuck. She's amazing.

You watch her as she walks out of the room, dragging Quinn with her. Blaine has mysteriously disappeared and Luke quickly jumps up to follow Quinn.

You're left alone with a full plate of food and the butterflies still fluttering around your stomach.

* * *

You're back in your hotel room after escorting everybody to their activities.

Brittany walked with you the whole way, just pointing out everything that was going on around her. You've never seen someone so immersed in their surroundings before. You were definitely staring at all her reactions and you're sure that you'd be okay if all you got to see for the rest of your life was her reaction to everything. Ever.

You know you're turning into a crazy person but you really can't help it. This girl is doing crazy things to you.

The walk went quicker than you wanted it too and before you knew it you were reluctantly walking back to hotel by yourself. You saw Brittany's face drop when you said you'd reached the location for the optional.

Your face dropped as well. You want to be with her all day experiencing these things with her and holding her hand. You know you shouldn't be thinking about this because you're just going to drive yourself insane and with the amount of paperwork you have to do, you're already going insane.

You end up throwing the pen onto the bed in defeat and move over to your bag, picking out some workout clothes. You really need to run this craziness off.

You make your way down to the hotel gym and jump on the treadmill. You put your headphones in and find a playlist on your iPhone. Disclosure is blasting into your ears and you start walking before making your way up to a pacey jog.

Your song is interrupted by your message tone and you slowly start to work yourself back down to a leisurely walk. You don't know who it could be because lets face it, you don't have that many friends and you live by yourself.

Britt-Britt.

You open up the message as quick as you can and your heart drops.

There's a picture of Brittany with the sun in the background, making her look even more like an angel. You spot the Arc de Triomphe in the background. She's smiling so widely and you just want to be in that picture with her, hugging her from behind.

_I really wish you were here with me :) _

The caption is making you dizzy with elation. You have to stop walking because you feel your legs turn to Jell-O.

_There's no place I'd rather be right now, Brittany._

You text it back straight away and you don't care if you're being too forward because you're sure that this thing that's happening between you and Brittany? Yep. It's definitely happening both ways.

The thought that you could make a girl like Brittany actually like you, let alone send you ridiculously cute text messages while she should be enjoying herself with her friends is unimaginable.

She's thinking about you.

Fuck, you throw your head back and let out a laugh at the fact that she is genuinely thinking about you. You're lucky that there's nobody else in the gym or else you would be so embarrassed right now.

Your phone beeps again.

There's another picture and you're almost to afraid to look because you're sure your heart is going to stop beating any second and their going to call your place of death at a hotel gym. Fuck.

You really shouldn't have looked.

There's a photo of Brittany blowing you a kiss with her lips pouting right at you. Yep, call your time of death right now.

_Send one back :) :)_

Oh. My. Gosh.

You feel your face heat up. What are you going to do? You look like shit and you're face is sweating up a storm.

_Brittany I'm at the gym and all sweaty! You don't want to see that…_

She immediately messages back.

_I don't care! I told you this morning you were beautiful, San :)_

Okay. Shit. You're a goner and you know she's going to win this battle because you're slightly whipped already.

You get into position to take this ridiculous selfie. The end product is pretty funny because your eyes are rolled as you blow the kiss. You think it's pretty funny so you hit the send button.

_Yeah, defs beautiful. _

Brittany needs to stop sending cute shit because your heart can only take so much. You're smiling widely and you really, really want to keep talking to her but you also don't want to take her away from Paris. Even though you get to come here every month, she doesn't.

You don't want to be selfish at all and you know you need to draw a line on how much you can interact while she's meant to be having the holiday of her life. You sigh.

_Stop it, Britt… You need to go back and enjoy your day, goofball! Stop messaging me and have some fun! _

Did you just call her a goofball? You're so whipped.

_Fine :( but I get to see you later right? At dinner?_

There's no way in hell you're going to miss seeing her at dinner. No way in hell.

* * *

**The song Santana is listening to at the gym is 'Latch by Disclosure'. Check it out if you don't know it!**


	9. Please and Thankyou

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner last night was excruciatingly painful.

Brittany thought that it'd be a fucking riot if she wore the shortest dress she owned. Not only did it have you drooling but it also had the whole male population of the country with their tongues on the ground.

You now have a definite love hate relationship with that dress. Love because it makes her look like the sexiest person on the planet and shows off her fucking amazing legs. Hate because Puckerman leered and wolf whistled too much for your life.

Not enjoyable to watch.

You know you have nothing to worry about because Brittany didn't even acknowledge the wanker once, but still. You've come to realise that you're pretty insecure so small shit like that gets to you when you really should not be worrying about it at all. You're pretty problematic. It must be due to the lack of friends and the loneliness you've dealt with your whole life.

But whatever, you're doing fine at the moment. More than fine actually.

Much to your dismay, you had to sit between Kurt and Rachel at dinner last night. Blaine was sitting in front of your contributing to their horrible conversation about old black and white movies and an argument about who would make it on Broadway first. You wanted to cut your ears off then drink so much that you passed out. Alas, that did not happen and you had to put up with their screechy as fuck voices annoying the shit out of you.

You were pretty darn tired and not in the mood for the Terrible Two. It always happens that on the first couple of days on tour after some time off, you get really tired. Oh, and super irritable. This tour definitely hasn't been as bad because of well, Brittany. But you're still really tired.

There were 6 tables of 6 last night, all in relative close proximity to each other. Brittany just happened to sit in the spot directly in front of you on the next table over. Basically, you got to stare at her all night and she did the exact same thing back. It kind of felt like it was just dinner between the two of you because everything else went black and all you could see was Brittany.

It was perfect and it's made you look forward to the time when you'll be able to take her out on a date. Crazy thought, you know. Other then the leering and occasional awkward smile, you didn't get to speak to her at all and you were thoroughly pissed off at that.

After dinner half of the group went out, including Brittany and the other half just went exploring through the city. You made eye contact with Brittany as her group was leaving the restaurant and were definitely sad. You know that she wanted you to come with her but you really needed some sleep and that sounds pathetic because it's only the 2nd night of the tour.

You remember watching Brittany until you couldn't see her anymore. Your stomach felt heavy and you know it's because you wanted to spend all night with her and the fact that you couldn't just made you miserable.

You walked back to the hotel by yourself and made it all the way to your room before you got a text message from Brittany. It was an unhappy face and you weren't sure if it was because you weren't with her or if she wasn't having a good time.

_Is everything okay, B?_

That was the last thing you remember doing before you passed out on your bed, fully clothed.

You always hate it when you do that because the next morning, a.k.a right now, you feel like absolute crap. You're lucky that you set your alarm to go off every day so when it promptly woke you up this morning, you weren't running too late.

You felt really dirty and there were still remnants of make up across your face. You don't think you've jumped into a shower so fast in your life.

After you'd gotten ready you realised that you hadn't checked your phone. You remember sending that last message and usually your message tone wakes you up so either Brittany didn't reply, or you just slept through it because you're an old fucking woman who gets tired at the drop of a hat.

You really hope it's the last option.

You race towards your phone while you try and button up your jeans at the same time. You're sure that if anybody saw you they'd be looking at in a judging way and probably walk out of the room very quickly. You look like an idiot. You're a really ungraceful person and not many people know that, but you fall over a lot and sometimes your clumsiness is highlighted when you're drunk.

Another reason you don't want to get that sloshed this tour. You really don't want Brittany to see you as the uncoordinated person that everybody in high school knew you as.

You press the home button on your phone and see 12 messages from Brittany.

Holy shit.

You feel like sleeping through that many message chimes is the equivalent of sleeping through a hurricane. You're slightly impressed with yourself.

You swipe to open your phone and bring up the message thread.

_I'm just sad because you're not here!_

_Santanaaaaaa_

_Are you asleep?_

_You probably are… I'm sorry I keep messaging you I just want to speak to you_

_You should wake up now_

_Santana!_

_:( _

It goes on like that you can't help the big smile that comes across your face. You quickly type out a reply apologising for your laziness and then ask if she's coming to breakfast. You don't get a reply straight away so you grab your stuff and head down to the buffet. You love this first stop on tour because you get breakfast every day and it's a damn good breakfast. The other locations aren't so great and sometimes you don't get a paid breakfast at all. That's when you resort to ordering copious amounts of room service off the company credit card.

You walk into the dining hall and see the majority of your group eating.

You can't see Britt though but you shake it off because she's probably on her way down.

It hits the end of breakfast pretty quickly and you've been so worried about whether or not Brittany's coming that you haven't eaten anything. Quinn isn't here as well so that makes you a bit calmer because they've probably slept in.

"Guys, you've got free time today! Go shopping and remember to be back here at 5pm because we're doing the Eifel tower! If you don't make it back to the hotel in time, just meet us there at about 5:30pm!" Everybody nods in acknowledgement and head out of the restaurant.

You overhear Sugar saying something to Blaine about how she's going to go crazy with daddy's credit card. Typical.

You decide to wait down in the dinning hall a while longer just incase Brittany decides to come down late. Another 20 minutes pass and you're pretty positive now that she's not coming.

You think it's time to message her.

_Are you alright, Britt? You weren't at breakfast._

You still don't get a response so you just assume that she's sleeping. Well, you hope that she's still asleep.

You get up from your table and make your way back to the elevators. As you're waiting for an elevator, Quinn and Rachel exit from one that just made it to the lobby.

"Hey guys," you say enthusiastically, "you missed breakfast!"

"Yeah we know, we've been with Brittany," Quinn answers, "she had a late one and isn't feeling that great." That explains her absence and you immediately want to go and see her.

"Oh that's not good… is she alright?" you ask, trying not to sound too concerned because even though you should be, you shouldn't let on just how concerned you actually are. And that's a lot.

"Yeah she just spent the majority of her morning with her head in the toilet bowl." Rachel seems to say it sadly and you think that maybe she's had the same kind of morning because she doesn't look so flash hot herself. That thought makes you happy a bit and then you quickly realise you're a horrible person and push that thought to the back of your mind.

"You guys aren't staying with her?" you ask curiously. If it were you, and it probably will be soon as you get into the elevator because there's no way you're going back to your own room with Brittany's sick, you'd stay with her all day.

"She told us to go have a good time and that she's see us this afternoon when we go to the Eifel tower. She's really looking forward to that and doesn't want to get any sicker and miss out." You nod your head in return and wave goodbye to the girls and get into the elevator.

The trip up is the slowest in the world because somebody gets on at practically every floor. As soon as it hits Brittany's floor, you bound out and run down the corridor to her room. You stop halfway though because you don't want Brittany to see you panting. She'd probably think you're crazy for running so gallantly to her aid, so when you go to knock on the door you remind yourself to play it cool.

It takes a couple of minutes but you see a weary and pale looking Brittany open the door.

"Britt…" you mutter. She looks horrible. Her hair is matted to her sweaty forehead and the smell of alcohol is really strong.

"Hey, San," she says really quietly. You really want to hug her but you don't know if she'll appreciate being wrapped around the waist. You stop yourself just in time.

"Can I come in?"

She seems to ponder that for a moment before opening the door wide and gestures you to come inside. Their room is really clean on one side, which you soon find out to be Brittany's, and the other side is a mess. You didn't pick Quinn to be the messy one.

Brittany collapses on to her bed and she rolls over to look at you.

"I'm sorry I'm not going to be much company… I feel icky," she says in a semi-playful matter. It's crazy that this girl is acting so lovely with such a horrible hangover. If it were you, you would have your claws our and be yelling at anybody that tried to help you.

You go to sit down next to her on the bed and bring your hand up to push some hair behind her ear.

"It's fine. I ran into Quinn and Rachel in the lobby and they told me you were sick," you smile sadly at the thought. "I've come to look after you."

A bashful smile comes across her face and you watch as she buries her face into her arms. Could this girl be any cuter? You don't think so. That smile is slowly making you a mess and you know that in the next couple of days you're going to be wrapped around her finger because of it.

"Really? You're really going to stay with me when I look like this?" you nod your head furiously and it makes her laugh again.

"Are you still feeling sick?" she shakes her head. "Good, maybe you should try and have a shower?" she shakes her head again and you feel a perplexed look take over your face.

"When I get up I feel super dizzy. I don't like it."

"I'm going to grab you some water, alright? You stay here… well it's not like you were going to get up cause you'd be dizzy but whatever, just stay here okay?" you rambled that so quickly you're not even sure if Brittany understood a word you said. You look at her quickly before you get up however, and you know she heard you because a cute expression covers her face.

She's still so beautiful.

You power walk to the bathroom sink and grab a glass, fill it with water and return to Brittany. She's scooted up the bed so her heads on the pillows and you sit down next to her, softly patting her back.

"You're going to have to sit up a bit so you can drink this, okay?" she nods and attempts to take a sip of the water. She immediately falls back down into the pillows after she's finished and emits a groan. It makes you chuckle.

You put the glass on the bedside table before turning back to Brittany. She's on her side facing you, and all you want to do is lie down next to her and hold her close. But you really don't want to overstep anything and even though you know something is kind of going on between the two of you, you also don't want to rush anything. This feeling that overtakes you is so amazing that you want it to last forever and if that means not doing anything with Brittany for a while then you're completely okay with that.

And that's unheard of for you because in the past you were a bit of a slut and had a few too many one-night stands for you liking but whatever, you were lonely. Brittany however, makes you want to settle down and be with one person for the rest of your life. Preferably her.

Okay. That was probably a little crazy sounding in your head because you've just met the girl. You need to tone it down.

"What happened last night, B?" her features harden and she stretches her head up to look at you.

"I was just sad is all and drunk to many pink drinks. I'll never do that again," she replies. You decide that fuck it, you're going to lay down with her so you scoot back and rest your head on the pillow next to hers. You heads are directly in line with each other's and you bring your hand up to tuck some more hair behind her ear.

"Why were you sad?"

"I just really wanted you to be there with me…" she ventures off a bit and you think she's going to say something else but shakes her head a closes her mouth slowly.

"I really wanted to be with you, too." You know you need to talk about what's going on between the two of you and set some boundaries. You're just not looking forward to that talk and you just don't know how to bring it up. You decide you need to man up though and take the plunge. "What's happening between us, Britt?" You say it so softly and you really hope she heard because you don't think you'll be able to say it again.

"I don't know… but I really like it. Do you?"

"Shit, yes." You say it a bit too loudly and quickly and it makes her chuckle.

"Easy there, tiger," she replies as her eyes meet yours once more. They're still so blue even though she's not feeling the greatest and you just want to stay here all day and look at them. Look at her.

"I just think we should take things as they come… because, because I like you and yeah… I like you." That came out absolutely horribly and your face is so red because you just sounded like a stuttering fool. You close your eyes and sigh heavily, waiting for Brittany's answer.

You feel her hand on your cheek and you open your eyes to look at her. She's looking at you with so much adoration that your heart feels like it's going to stop. She runs her thumb up and down your cheek and yep, your heart just fucking stopped.

You feel a shiver run down your spine as she continues.

"I'd like that, San because I like you too."

"Awesome," you breathe out in relief. "Awesome." She continues to chuckle at your embarrassing antics and drops her hand from your face and places it over your hand.

"So we'll keep it on the down low? As much as I want to hold your hand in front of the group I definitely don't want Puck to be ogling us…" You definitely don't want that and you nod her head.

"I think we're going to have to be careful, because most of the time all I want to do is hold your hand." She smiles. "I think we just need to stick to private situations, like this one. This is perfect"

"Perfect, Santana? I smell like a brewery and haven't brushed my teeth since last night. I'm surprised you're laying so close to me! My whole mouth is probably bright pink!" you can't help but laugh at her.

"It's perfect, B," you whisper and rest your head onto yours. Your both silent for a while before you hear Brittany yelp slightly.

She bolts up from the bed and straight into her bathroom, slamming the door shut forcefully. You don't full register what just happened until you hear gagging coming from the bathroom. You jump up and open the door to see Brittany hunched over the toilet bowl, sweat glistening over her brow as she throws up.

You thought that you'd be really grossed out by the situation but you're not. All you want to do is hold her hair and rub her back soothingly.

So that's exactly what you do. You go and sit behind her and pull her hair back into a ponytail.

"It's okay, Britt. You'll feel a lot better when it's all out." You hear a groan in response as she throws up a bit more. It continues for about a minute and Brittany quickly flushes the toilet. She's still hunched over the bowl and you reluctantly get up from behind her and start the shower. You make sure the water is warm before sitting back down with her.

"Come on, B, you need to get in the shower. You'll feel 100 times better once you're clean." She nodes her head solemnly and stands up. You rise with her, holding her shoulders and steadying her.

She turns to look at you and brings you into a strong embrace. You weren't expecting it but you immediately melt into her.

"Thanks, San. Again," she laughs as she whispers into your ear. "You're the best."

You nod your head, because yeah. You're the fucking best.

"I'll be outside, okay?" You really want to be in the shower with her but you know it's way too soon for that and she'd probably freak out if you suggested it.

You reluctantly let her go and walk out of the bathroom.

About 15 minutes later Brittany emerges in a towel with her hair still dripping wet.

Fuck. Holy fuck, shit.

You completely forgot that she didn't take a change of clothes with her to the bathroom and you're currently just raking your eyes over her whole body while she stands their watching you with a huge smirk on her face.

"I-I-I should probably go," you stutter out eventually. You see Brittany pout and your insides pretty much fall out of your body.

"No, stay. Please?" you're still sitting on the bed with your mouth open and you're trying to resist her but you just physically can't.

You're so whipped.

"Okay…" you finally agree, "just let me grab some paperwork from my room and then we'll watch a movie or something until we have to go to the Eifel Tower okay?"

Her face lights up at the mention of the Tower and you immediately realise why.

"I can't wait, Santana."

You gulp loudly.

Fuck you're so screwed.

* * *

**I don't know how quick the next update will be! Uni starts back up tomorrow and I'm going to see The xx on Tuesday! I'll aim for Wednesday though! **

**Also, thanks for everybody that's reviewed so far. You're all awesome!**


	10. Will Do

So apparently Brittany was really tired.

As soon as you got back to her room, she sleepily opened the door and fell straight asleep on her bed. On one hand, you got to a ridiculous amount of paperwork done and creepily watched the girl sleep. But on the other hand, you were so bored and as much as you think you can speak French, you just can't understand a damn word. Television got old quickly so you legitimately spent 3 hours just observing Brittany.

Creeper with a capital C.

It got to one point during your disturbing staring when Brittany rolled over straight onto your leg. You froze immediately but ended up melting into her touch as she hugged your thigh.

It was bloody amazing.

When she woke up you were amazed by her cuteness. She groggily mumbled something into your leg about school before rolling over too quickly, almost loosing her balance and falling off the bed. Luckily you caught her just in time and then got to listen to the most perfect sound ever.

Her laugh.

You had to regretfully leave her to go get ready for the trip to the Eiffel Tower. She put on that pout again and it almost made you stay. Almost. You reluctantly left, but not without a hug that lasted at least 5 minutes. You've also notice awkwardness between Brittany and yourself after whenever you hug. You think she wants to kiss you but you're not sure and you really don't want to rush into it. You just want to take things as they come and see how everything plays out.

It's probably the best position you can be in at the moment and really? You're quite content with hugging her for a while and just generally being close to the woman. You're pretty positive that Brittany is turning you into a crazy person because you would have never done that with anybody else, but whatever. She isn't just 'anybody else' to you.

After you left you ran into Quinn and Rachel at the elevators again. You pulled some bogus story out of your arse about making sure Brittany was okay to come tonight because you knew how much she was looing forward to it.

They thankfully bought it but then you realised that they are none the wiser about yours and Brittany's blossoming romance. Can you even call it that? Whatever, you're going to.

And on a more important note, you really think all of these people are dumb because you definitely haven't been subtle with your leering. You've practically eye-sexed the girl at every chance you've gotten.

It's super creepy.

After the encounter with Quinn and Rachel you headed back to your room to quickly charge your phone, because fuck iPhones and their shitty battery life, and also grab some warmer clothes.

So now, after a very, very interesting afternoon you're standing at the foot of the Eiffel Tower. You've gotten here a bit early with the group that came with you from the hotel so you've decided to wait until after 5:30pm just to make sure everybody goes up together.

Brittany still looks a tad pale but nothing compared to when you first saw her this morning. She's standing with Quinn, Rachel and Luke and they're all laughing at something the Australian said. He is a pretty funny fellow and you're getting kind of jealous at his ability to make Brittany laugh so much. But you reckon that she's laughing at him because he sounds funny and you're okay with that.

Brittany is just such a different person to anybody you've met before. Her thinking behind such trivial things amazes you and you cannot wait to get to know her better and just listen to her speak.

You look at your watch and do a quick headcount. You're waiting on two people and you quickly narrow it down to Sugar and Mohawk. You just can't start with those two. You picked it from the start that they're going to be fucking each other and messing each other's tour experiences up. Well Sugar isn't messing Puck's up as much as he's messing with hers. You really hope they cut it out soon because you don't want to have to be damage control and take things into your own hands. You hate doing that and for just once on a tour you hope people act like adults and fix their own shit.

It might be news to some people, but you have your own shit to deal with most of the time and as much your job title is basically baby sitter, you prefer to not have to deal with stupid, high school drama.

You notice that it's now edging on quarter to 6, so you decide to rally the troops and head inside. You have prepaid tickets so you hand them out and get everybody into line.

You're making subtle glances at Brittany, trying to gauge her reaction at everything. She looks completely overwhelmed and dare you say, looks like she might be sick. You quickly walk over you her and gently touch her arm, bringing her out of her trance.

"You okay? You're not feeling sick are you?" you ask worryingly. She shakes her head at you.

"No, this is all just so crazy. It's amazing and we haven't even gone up yet." You squeeze her arm lightly before moving back to where you were previously standing.

Getting to the second level observation deck and top of the Eiffel Tower is always a harrowing experience. There's almost always a line and you always have a rowdy tour group who are just overly obnoxious. This time around you're pretty lucky on both fronts. Most of your group seems lovely enough and you're just left with Puck and the Australian boys. Even though they seem nice, when they're all together it's pretty much a fraternity party. You hate it. There is also hardly a line so you move through pretty fast.

Your group has to split up in order to get up to the observation deck by the elevators.

You need to make sure you're with Brittany.

"Okay guys, here's how its going to work," you yell slightly to get everybody's attention and tone it down when they all start to listen. "Everybody go at their own speed. We'll start off at the second floor observation deck and you can move onto the top if you really want to! It's up to you. Just make sure that you're all done by 6:45! If you don't meet me outside at that time you're going to have to find your own way to dinner!" You get nods in returns and you hear Puckerman mumble something you're sure was not necessary.

You want to kick him off the tour so bad.

"Enjoy, guys! You're going to have a blast." You conclude in a happy tone to try and drown out your thoughts of throwing Puckerman off the tour in Germany or Greece or even Serbia. Yeah, that'd be a nice place to lose the fucker.

You're taken out of your thoughts by a hand on your lower back. You're startled at first but you soon realise its Brittany.

"You look like you're thinking really hard, San. You're face was all bunched up," she says concerned. You chuckle slightly and shake your head.

"I was just plotting somebody's downfall, no biggie." She takes it as a joke and seems to get your point when you look at Puckerman after you said it. She laughs even louder and you feel overwhelmed with happiness. She really needs to stop it.

You eventually jump in the elevator and patiently wait for the ascent. Brittany is standing behind you and you soon feel warmth in your hand. Luckily she's standing closest to the wall and nobody can see your joined hands unless they were purposely looking for it.

And that'd be creepy. Although, you do know a few things about creepiness and sometimes people just can't help it if they stare. At least, that's what you tell yourself when you catch yourself leering at Brittany for too long. You simply can't help it.

It's starting to get on your nerves but at the same time you're looking at something absolutely mesmerizing so it shouldn't make you feel frustrated. You think you're just annoyed at the situation because you can't do much about it.

You feel Brittany's hand tighten slightly in yours and you can sense her shaking with excitement next to you.

"Calm down, Brittany," you whisper, "It's not going anywhere."

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited!" she kind of yells it and everybody in the elevator chuckles softly at her. She seems semi-embarrassed by the situation and her face turns a dull shade of pink. So adorable.

You finally make it to the second floor observation and Brittany tugs on your hand before letting it go and practically runs out of the doors. You're still standing there in shock but your feet finally decide to move and you're met with the most perfect view.

As much as you come here, you'd thought early on that you'd get sick of the view. You really haven't. It's such a perfect aerial shot of a beautiful city. You think that twilight is the best time to come up here because you see the end of the sunset and some lights that are just starting to come on throughout the city.

It's impeccable.

You want to make it more perfect so you scan the crowd and try and find Brittany's whereabouts. She seems to have vanished and you hope that she hasn't already gone to the top observation deck without you. You purse your lips at the idea because you were really hoping to spend time with her.

After all, she was pretty set on spending it with you. You remember her saying she wants to kiss somebody on the Eiffel Tower and you semi start to freak out because as much as you really want to kiss her, you think that doing it near the vicinity of your tour group could be hazardous, especially so early on in the trip.

You shrug away the thought and turn to your left, eyes searching for the blonde haired angel. Your search is quickly ended when you feel arms wrap around you from behind and a familiar scent overtake your senses.

Yeah, you're in heaven.

"San, this is so amazing." Giggles radiate through your head as she leans in close to your ear. You sigh gently and pry her arms away from your mid section, turning around to finally she her again. Her face is that of pure joy and you're wondering how she'll go when she sees other famous monuments on the trip. If they're anything like her currently reaction, you're going to have a fantastic month.

"It's even more amazing with you here, Britt." You know you're being all sappy and romantic and shit but you can't help it. Brittany's smile lights up the entire room even more (if it were possible) and she quickly turns her head and looks around, trying to spot anybody from the tour group. You think that they've all migrated to the top level and you really couldn't care less because you can get the same view, if not better from where you're currently standing.

And with Brittany in front of you? Definitely the best view.

Brittany seems happy enough with the lack of people you know on the observation deck, and swiftly takes your hand, pulling you closer to the edge.

You both stand in silence for a long moment before you move behind Brittany and wrap your arms around her waist.

"This is more perfect than I could've ever imagine," you say softly. You really don't know where all the sweet talk is coming from but you feel as though you're going to get multiple cavities if you continue it. Brittany leans back into your touch and gentle hums in response.

All you want to do is nuzzle into her neck, close your eyes and just be immersed in the girl, but it's a very public space and you know it's really not appropriate.

All of a sudden, Brittany jumps out of your arms and turns to face you with a devilish smirk plastered across her face.

"Yes?" You smirk back just as much at her reaction.

"We should take a photo!" She's back to yelling in excitement and you can't help but laugh at her.

"Okay, selfie? You seem pretty good at them," you playfully nudge her and she just giggles back and reaches to grab her phone. She quickly wraps her arms around your neck and pulls you in super close.

The first photo is pretty standard, with both of you smiling at the camera.

The second gets a bit more personal as Brittany tightens her hold on you and rests her head on yours.

The third is even better as Brittany moves behind you and wraps you into a tight embrace. It's probably your favourite so far.

The fourth is the best. It easily overtook number three and is now a clear winning in the favourite department. You really weren't expecting it so when Brittany gently pressed her lips to your cheek your expression is one of shock and adoration. It's perfect. Your eyes a slightly downcast and you're in the process of turning back in towards her. You face is slightly blushed and you know you're going to blame it on the temperature if anybody asks about the photo. Well, you probably won't but whatever.

You turn back towards Brittany after the last photo.

"What was that for?"

"Well you said to take things as they come, and I really want to do it… so I did it?" she says, more as a question. "It was okay, right?" she continues unsurely.

"Of course, B. It was more than okay." She move into you closer, so that your feet are slightly touching and brings her hand up to your cheek, gently pushing some stray hairs behind your ear. You feel yourself turn into her touch and you know that if she doesn't stop soon you're going to kiss the shit out of her.

"I'm glad it was okay, but I hope that this next one is going to be perfect."

Your breath hitches at her words and you see her eyes close slowly as she moves into you a bit more. Your heart is beating so damn fast that if you hold your breath again you're probably going to end up on the floor from over exhaustion. You feel like you're in the middle of a marathon and as Brittany's face leans down closer to yours, you feel like you're finally about to reach the finish line. You close your eyes and lean in closer, meeting her half way.

Just as you're about to cross the line running, a loud squeal pierces your eardrums. You jump back immediately, almost falling over your own feet in the process. You turn around, trying to find the noise of the bastard that fucked up your perfect moment and you're met with an ecstatic looking Rachel and Kurt, barreling towards yourself and Brittany.

You let out a groan of disapproval and Brittany just rubs your back calmly, silently letting you know she hates it too.

You pout.

Fuck Rachel and Kurt. You hate them

"Oh my god, BRITTANY!" Rachel screams her name so loudly you think that it just set off an earthquake in California. Fuck that was loud.

People are now looking your way and you awkwardly smile and wait for Rachel to continue her kiss-blocking story.

"You'll never guess what happened!" She's still yelling. And you still want to throw her off this tower.

Oops, morbid thoughts again! You're seriously considering getting a payment jar on those.

"What?" Brittany try's to sound enthused but you can tell she's just as pissed off as you. In her own Brittany way of course.

"Finn just asked me to dinner! A date! He asked me out on the top of the Eiffel Tower!" She's screeching so loudly now and you want to punch her in the face. She turns to Kurt and they join hands and start jumping up and down like maniacs.

You're ready to push both of them.

"Wow! That's so cool! And so romantic!" you hear the annoyance in Brittany's voice and know it's because she was just about to have her own romantic moment on the Eiffel Tower.

You're standing there silently, trying not to harm both of them but also hating so hard on the Tour Gods right now. They've definitely got it out for you and you think it's because of that one time in Spain where you lead the tour group of the time into a small time drug operation.

You honestly got given the wrong address.

"I know, Brittany! Could you think of anything better to happen here? So amazing!" she's still squawking that she doesn't catch Brittany's, "yeah I can."

You look at her and she looks really sad. All you want to do is hold her and kiss it better but with the bloody yapping dog standing in front of you it's hard to do that.

You sigh and drop your head, catching the time as you do.

Shit, it's time to go.

"Rachel! Kurt! It's time to head downstairs, get yourselves in that elevator!" They literally skip over to the line in front of the elevators. Brittany starts to walk as well but you quickly catch her arm.

"I'm sorry, B," you say sadly. "I really wanted to make your wish come true." Her lips curve up in the corners and she walks back slowly towards you.

"San, you've already made my wishes come true." And with that she walks away from you slowly while you're still reeling at what she just said.

Dinner was a pretty tame affair and was over quite quickly.

You're on the way back to the hotel with only a handful of the group because people decided to go out. Again. You hope they're okay in the morning because there's a coach ride involved and you don't want it smelling like vomit.

Brittany's walking next to you and is continually catching your fingers and playing with them as they swing between the two of you. Rachel and Kurt are still yapping about Finn's date proposal and they're now moving onto the topic of what to wear. Finn has no idea what he's getting himself into. Poor guy.

Blaine is standing next to Kurt, listening quietly at their antics. Sugar and Puck finally made it to dinner and are now canoodling at the front of the group. You don't want to be near their room tonight.

You final make it back to the hotel. You stop Brittany at the main entrance and wait for everybody else to get elevators up to their floors before you catch one.

"What are you planning, Lopez?"

"Oh, you'll see." You smirk and meet her eyes. She looks intrigued.

You pull Brittany into the lift and press her floor number. She seems pretty skeptical yet excited about what's happening and tightens her grip on your hand. You're smiling like an idiot because electric jolts and shocks are taking over your entire body.

You elevator dings and you walk slowly out and down the hall until you hit Brittany's room number. She raises her eyebrows quizzically before going to grab her room key. You grab her wrist and stop her, before moving in closer.

"I'm still sorry about before, Britt. I know how much you wanted to do that." You're so close to her now that you know she can feel your hot breath hitting her lips. Your eyes are locked to one another's and you know that if you move even the tiniest bit forward you're going to be kissing her gently.

"S'okay," she mumbles in return. Your eyes dart quickly down to her lips before returning back to her pools of blue. You freeze up for a second as you just watch her eyes glisten over. You step forward slightly and start to rub your fingers down her lower back. You feel her breath hitch and you know it's now or never.

You feel yourself just about to past the finish line and win the race as you lean your head forward. She meets you halfway and it's then you feel her lips on yours.

She moans into the kiss at first and then starts to gently move her lips with yours. You surprise yourself at your ability to keep kissing her because your heart definitely stopped 3 seconds ago. You feel the electric shocks of before grow as she tilts her head and deepens the kiss. You're moving your hands up to her neck and gently start to suck on her bottom lip.

Yeah, you've definitely just won.

* * *

**A/N: Tricked you all about not updating! **

**Okay not really - Finished work and I don't know if it was the inhalation of coffee fumes all night, but I couldn't sleep and decided to pump out this chapter and not leave you all waiting! Hope you liked it. There's probably some mistakes but it's late and I'm tired!**

**ALSO, such a rookie at life and spelt Eiffel Tower wrong numerous times in the previous chapter. Spaz alert!**


	11. Angels

There have only been two instances in your life where you have been completely breathless.

The first was when you were 6 years old and learning how to swim. You thought you were the best and pushed your way out of your dads grasp. He warned you but you didn't listen. You really wanted to show him that you were a big girl and could swim without any help. You started to ungracefully doggy paddle the length of your pool and about half way you became utterly exhausted. You tried to push on and reach the end, and you remember giving one final push to grab onto the brick edge.

You didn't make.

You splashed around in the pool, freaking out because you couldn't stand up. It was over before it began however, because your father scooped you up in his arms and held you tightly to your chest. He was a great father once. You remember gasping for air and shaking tremendously in his arms.

You thought you were going to die.

The second time you were completely breathless was about 30 seconds ago.

You're currently resting your forehead on Brittany's as you grip tightly at her shirt near her waist. She is smiling softy at you and you're panting quite heavily in her face. You should feel embarrassed that she's turned you into a withering mess but you're feeling on top of the word and you honestly don't give a fuck. She keeps occasionally pecking you as you're trying to regain your breath and it makes you giggle every time.

You try and anticipate the next peck attack and you quickly yank her in as you catch her head moving forward.

She definitely wasn't expecting that.

You waste no time and run your tongue across her bottom lip. It takes her a minute second to gauge what's happening but she readily opens her mouth, letting your tongue inside. You're dying once more as her tongue starts to softly stroke over yours and it actually makes your knees buckle slightly.

She pulls back slightly and you can feel a small smirk on her lips as she wraps her arms around you tighter, trying to keep you standing. You push her back when you regain your balance and bring your hands up to her neck, pushing her forcefully into you. You hear a moan escape her lips and she moves her head as she tries to deepen the kiss. Your tongue continues to roam every part of her mouth before you feel her reluctantly pull back, biting your bottom lip as she puts space between you.

This time she's breathless and as she rests her head on yours, you return the favour and starting placing feather like kisses all over her face.

"That tickles," she says softy and buries her face into your neck. Your head follows slightly and you start to kiss all over her cheek. You feel her let out a sigh and she wraps her arms around you waist tighter. You loosen your left arm around her neck and move your hand up to rest on her head. She melts even further into your embrace as you start to softly stroke her hair.

You could definitely get use to this.

It's crazy how you just had the greatest kiss of your life and now you're just so content in standing, wrapped in Brittany's arms. You would have never imagined that anything like this was remotely possible, yet here you are feeling absolutely incredible. You can still feel the tiny shocks exploding all throughout your body. It's crazy. It literally feels like you're been pushed into a low-voltage electric fence and the aftershocks are just pulsating through your whole being.

It feels wonderful.

A small kiss to your neck brings you back and you push away from Brittany and lightly kiss her lips. You making an embarrassing humming noise that makes you turn red and Brittany just lets out an adorable giggle, effectively breaking your perfect moment.

Well, it still is perfectly. Ridiculously so.

You look forward and see Brittany's eyes roaming across your face. You should feel awkward and self-conscious about the way that she's looking at you, but you don't. You feel completely infatuated with the girl who is looking so enamoured at you. You can actually feel the goofy grin appear on your face and you know Brittany sees it as well because before you know it, she's wrapped her arms around your neck again and is sucking lightly on your bottom lip. Before you have to kiss her back, she moves back and starts to playfully peck your lips, over and over again.

"Brittany, baby, stop it!" You say in between joyful yelps. She stops abruptly and brings her hand up to push your hair away.

"Say that again," she replies with elation. You furrow your brow because you have no idea what she wants you to say.

"Say… what? Stop it?" you ask unsurely and before you know it Brittany is kissing you once more, foregoing the softness and abruptly forcing her tongue into your mouth. You have no idea what's currently happening but fuck it, you're going to roll with it. You move her over and guide her to the wall but before you can deepen the kiss and powerfully push her up against the wall, she pulls away.

"Brittany, you're killing me." You're not really getting frustrated with the stopping and starting but you do wish you could just stay kissing her forever.

"You called me baby, baby." Your eyes shoot up and you must think you literally look like a deer caught in headlights.

You try and formulate an answer but all that's running through your mind is singular letters and no words. Has Brittany actually made you forget your whole schooling career and reverted your vocabulary to single letters?

What?

"W-w-what?" you eventually stutter out, making you sound like an absolutely idiot.

"You're cute," she says and lays a small kiss on your temple. "I liked it." You feel a wave of relief wash over your body and a smile form across your face.

"Good," you murmur shyly. You watch as the smile on Brittany's face drops and a pout instantly replace it. "What's wrong?" you're rubbing your hand on her lower back and feel her shiver slightly, before moving back slightly against your touch.

"I really want you to stay…" you tense. You're definitely not ready for that yet. "But I know you should go back to your room." You sigh. You do need to go back because if you stay, and even though you said you weren't ready for sex, you know that your self-control hasn't always been that great and around Brittany? You know it's going to fucking collapse.

"I know, but for the record? I really want to stay, B." Of course you want to stay and cuddle with her and order room service while watching some crappy French TV show that neither of you can understand. That's your idea of the perfect night in at the moment. But you want to take things slow and you both have to get up quite early tomorrow morning because the group is moving into wine country.

It's your last night in Paris and the only way you want to spend it is wrapped in Brittany's arms talking about meaningless things.

That's what you want to do.

"San, if you don't leave soon I don't think I'm going to be able to let you leave," Brittany replies as her hand grabs the your shirt near your lower back. You let out a really loud groan and leave a lingering kissing on her forehead.

"Ill see you tomorrow, okay? Will you message me when you get up? Don't worry about waking me ill be up packing and doing stupid paperwork st-" You get cut off by the feeling of her lips on yours. Your tenseness about the coming morning just evaporates immediately and you melt into her once more. It's becoming a really regular occurrence and you're not sure if it's healthy for you.

"Go, baby."

Fuck. Me.

Melting.

You're literally a pile of go.

You choke out a bye and Brittany playfully pushes you off her and you start walking backwards, with your mouth hanging open.

"Goodnight," she waves and opens her door, all the while her eyes staying firmly glued to yours.

"Bye?" it comes out as a question and she giggles at you and does a twirling motion with her finger, signaling that you need to turn around. You do it and you're met with a wall. Ouch.

She's laughing at you and you're shaking your head at your inadequate self. What the shit is happening to you?

You finally find your bearings and run towards the elevators, hearing Brittany's laugh continue to light up the corridor on the way.

Most perfect night ever.

* * *

If last night were compared with this morning it would be like comparing the feeling of handing in your final massive piece of assessment of the year with the feeling of being stuck in a terrible, fucking stupid group for an assignment.

This morning was absolutely horrible.

You're starting to sleep so good lately that you actually overslept your alarm for the first time in god knows how long. You're lucky that you set multiple alarms 2 hours before your departure time. You knew it would come in handy one day. Your packing went more horrible then usual because you lost your ability to move your arms and fold, as you were too busy thinking about Brittany and kissing her again. Those thoughts then moved onto how it would feel if Brittany had woken up next to you this morning and it resulted in the same shirt being folded and refolded 4 times before being put into your suitcase.

This painstakingly slow process went on for at least 45 minutes. In your now rush to finish your morning routine before it was time to leave, you heard your phone go off. You stop what you're doing so fast and run over to your phone to see the message.

Britt-Britt.

_G'morning, baby :)_

Well shit, that just put your morning routine back by about 15 minutes because you then proceeded to jump around the room clutching your phone to your chest.

_Good morning to you to, I really want to chat with you… but im running late. Ill see you downstairs in 20? _

You knew it needed to be done. If you're any chance of making it out on time you need to knuckle down and get your shit done.

_Okay :)_

God, you'd wish that she'd stop it with the smiley faces because every time you see one you imagine her smile and how she smiles at you and your stomach just becomes heavy and your legs decide to stop moving.

Wonderful.

You finally managed to get everything organised, call the coach company and have time for a sneaky Red Bull from the mini-bar.

Everything was running smoothly from then until now.

Now is the reason why you want to quit and subsequently walk out of the hotel with Brittany, leaving everybody behind.

You walked from the elevator to the lobby meeting point 15 minutes from departure. The hotel already checks out the group at a specific time so you didn't need to worry about that. You did however; have to worry about the crying tour member literally wailing in the middle of the lobby.

You immediately heard it as you got out of the elevator and thought that it was actually an infant screaming. Nope it was Sugar.

Holy shit, you're really not in the mood to deal with this. Luckily, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany were all sitting near her on the floor. Sugar had her head buried into Quinn's chest, yet her high pitched squeals of distress reverberated around the lobby interior.

For fucks sake.

Everyone else in the tour group didn't know how to react and you did a quick head count.

35.

Where the fuck is Puckerman? You know he had something to do with this and you're going to hand that moron his head on a silver platter when you find him.

You look around at everyone and they all seem slightly uncomfortable with what's happening. You kind of do too because it actually sounds like cows are being taking to the slaughterhouse. It's way too early for this and you're not prepared in the slightest.

"Okay guys! The coach is outside so grab your stuff and head there!" you say it so only the group in front of you can hear it. They all start to move out with their luggage while you move over to the group of girls huddle together on the floor.

Brittany seems to have realised you were now here and gets up, walking towards you quickly.

"What happened?" you don't mean to sound angry but you think it come out in a slightly horrible tone. You don't care though, you're kind of pissed off and if it has anything to do with Puckerman then you're going to be fucking furious.

"Sugar just had a rough night. You know how she went back to Puck's room, right?" You nod. " Well apparently after they, you know, he just up and left her there." That's a pretty dickhead move and you're about to reply when Brittany starts to continue. "Anyway, Puck came back a couple of hours later and supposedly he had another girl with him…." What.

"He did what?" your voice isn't raised or loud. It's at the point where you're not sure how to react but you know you're definitely angry. It sounds extremely monotone and you can feel yourself chewing on the inside of your cheek.

"Yeah… I know, San. I don't know what to do." Brittany looks visible upset at the situation as well and you move closer to her, resting your hand on her arm.

"It's okay, B. You just look after Sugar and I'll have a talk to fuckhead, okay?" She laughs slightly and nods.

"You shouldn't swear…." Shit. What? "But it's okay, because he is a fuckhead." Thank god. You actually thought she was going to tell you to stop with the curse words. Would that even be possible? You swear more than a sailor but you know that you're so ridiculously whipped on Brittany that you'd probably give up cold turkey.

"Go look after her, Britt. You guys have about 8 minutes to get on the coach, okay? Puckerman still hasn't come down so I'm going to go to his room. Will you take me stuff and put it on the coach?"

She nods her head and goes to turn around but you catch her arm. Fuck you really want to kiss her and you think she knows that because when you make eye contact her face drops. Yeah, she definitely knows what you're thinking. Quick you idiot, think of something.

"You're a good friend, B." She smiles widely and moves back to Sugar.

You quickly turn around and run towards the elevators. You get emailed a copy of the room numbers of the group by the hotel and quickly find Pucks. The elevator is going to fucking slow and it only adding to your anger. Puckerman is going to cop it.

The doors finally open and you run out only to collide with something solid.

You fall backwards, landing heavily on your tailbone. You're about to get up and apologise for running into the person until you see that person is Puckerman.

Fuck.

"What the hell, Puck!?" He looks at you with an expression that show he has no idea what is going on. He shakily offers out his hand to you and you push it away, getting up on your own accord.

"What did you do to Sugar?" you're staring at him directly in the eye and you're really sure that your gaze is making him uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" His cockiness is completely gone and he is actually looking down at the ground now, avoiding your scrutiny.

"She's currently downstairs in the lobby, crying her eyes out and I've been told that you're to blame. Care to explain, playboy?" He shakes his head and it just frustrates you even more. You know that you shouldn't be too hard on him because he is your client and is practically paying your wages but you've had it up to here with his arrogance and smart-arse comments.

"Here's what's going to happen. You're going to get your first strike, three and you're out." He opens his mouth in protest but you quickly raise your hand and snap him off. "You're also going to go downstairs, apologise to Sugar and then never speak to here for the rest of your time here. Got it?" He nods. "Good. Now go. You're already late and I'm not in the forgiving mood today." He quickly scampers off, getting the elevator without you.

You didn't think it was a good idea for you both to ride together. He needs to get his shit together and you need to calm down. You take a few deep breaths before walking over to the elevators and pressing the down button.

Worst start to the day ever.

* * *

You've just gotten back onto the coach after a breakfast stop in Versailles. Today isn't a big day of travelling and it's a very scenic one as well. You love when you visit the Burgundy Region of France, it's so beautiful and you always drink a lot of wine. This is probably one of the only places on tour where you get slightly drunk. You love it.

The plan of attack today is a 4-hour drive to your company's Chateau. It's pretty fucking awesome and the group stays there for 2 nights. It's near Lyon so most of the time everyone ventures there for a day and then comes back for wine tasting as well. It's definitely a more relaxed place because even though people can go out clubbing in Lyon, the majority chooses to stay and chill out in the beautiful wine region of France.

You really hope Puckerman and his gang don't go out again because you don't want to have to deal with Sugar getting upset if he manages to bring a girl back. You really hate it when people bring girls back to the hotel. It's super trashy and quite scummy as well.

The coach trip so far as been pretty silent. Everybody seems to be asleep, including Sugar, who stopped her wailing as soon as you left Paris. Thank God.

Brittany started sending you cute messages as well and you were having a text message battle on who could send the sappiest shit, until she stopped replying.

You turned in your seat to find her and she was passed out on Quinn's shoulder. She looked fucking adorable.

The time passed extremely slowly after that and you wish that you could fall asleep as well but the coach driver, Will, was in for a bloody chat. Unfortunately, he's going to be your driver for the majority of the tour and you're not looking forward to it in the slightest. You already know way too much about his life then you ever wanted to know.

After a much-hated talk on Keeping Up with the Kardashians with the middle-aged driver, you finally reach your destination. By now everyone is awake and they ohh-ing and ahh-ing the landscape outside. It really is beautiful. There' vineyards lining the countryside and mountains rolling in the distance.

"Okay everyone! We're here! A few ground rules! Please be courteous to everyone at this establishment, my company comes here on almost every tour so we have a reputation to uphold! Don't do anything stupid! You've got heaps of free time for the rest of the day and tomorrow. I suggest going into Lyon this afternoon, there's a bus from the Chateau that will take you there! If you have any questions about anything just let me know, okay?"

Everybody starts to unload and you grab your stuff until you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket.

_Sneak away with me this afternoon?_

You chuckle to yourself and begin to type out a reply.

_To Lyon? No, how about you sneak away with me? I know all the great spots around the estate._

You grab your bag and sling it over your shoulder before walking down the stairs of the coach, enthusiastically saying goodbye to Will on the way. You see Brittany stuck behind the masses unloading their luggage from underneath the coach. She seems to be replying to you but stops when she see's you and shows that perfect, fucking smile.

You think she says yes.

Shit yeah.

Everyone continues to take their sweet time unloading until finally, you grab your bag. Everyone has to wait for you anyway because you're the one who's checking them in so really, your bag should have be unloaded first if they wanted to get checked-in quickly. But nope, everyone is pretty selfish and only grabs their only shit. They'll learn though, they always do.

You make it to the front desk and grab all the room keys for everyone. You distribute them to the same roommates as last time and tell everyone to go away and have a good afternoon. You wait until everyone has gone up to their room, before grabbing your key card and heading for the elevators. You hate being the last one to go up but you know you need to stay just incase anybody has any pointless and meaningless questions to ask you.

You reach your floor and make it to your room. You always get the greatest rooms in these places and you fucking love it. You open the door and are instantly met with the most perfect décor and view. You can see out over the vineyards and you make your way to your balcony to savour the view. It's flawless.

It'd be even better if Brittany were here with you.

Your thoughts of Brittany remind you to text a time and location to meet. You're going to make the afternoon so special that she is going to want to kiss you and hold you and never let go.

You've got it all planned.

_Meet me at the side gate near the pool at around 4pm. I hope you don't get lost. Miss you._

You thought you should add on a miss you because really, you've missed her since you left her last night. How pathetic does that sound? You don't care however, and just want to see her again.

_Sounds perfect, baby :) I'll make up an excuse not to go with the girls to Lyon. I miss you too x_

Shit. You're taking her away from her friends. You feel like a horrible person now and quickly type out a reply.

_No. Shit. You go with Lyon, okay? We can do this tomorrow x_

_No San! You obviously planned something. You can take me to Lyon tomorrow :)_

Well played, Brittany. Well played.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I wrote this after a heavy day of group assignment work so my brain is pretty fried.**

**Also, does anybody like The National? Their new song has turned me into a blabbering mess and their upcoming album will more than likely put me into a coma.**


	12. Two's Company

You're freaking out.

You're standing at the gate 15 minutes before you said you'd meet Brittany because you just couldn't stay in your room anymore. You've set up everything so you have nothing to worry about, yet you're kind of shaking and sweating a bit because it just occurred to you that Brittany might hate your plan. Fuck. The wineglasses and wine you're carrying feel like they're going to fall out of your hand and if you don't pull you shit together soon, you're probably going to pass out.

That would be a bad first date. Wait, have you even told her it's a date? Shit.

You really hope she'll just assume it is because you have no idea how properly ask her.

You don't go on dates often. Well, you never go on dates, so you're seriously starting to doubt your ability to plan something romantic. You really have no idea when it comes to this kind of stuff so you just hope that Brittany is at least going to have a fun time and not wish she as in Lyon with Rachel, Quinn and Sugar. But you remember how she cancelled on her friends for you, so it must mean she wants to hang out with you. Right?

You know you're thinking too much into this and as you're running through the details in your head again, you hear the gate open. At first you ignore it because you're way to lost in your thoughts but when you feel hands wrap over your eyes you tense up.

"Guess who?" You feel a smile take over your face and you move back slightly so your back is firmly pressed against her front. You relax and let a small, content sigh as you reach up with your free hand and move her from your eyes. You pull her hands down and wrap them around your waist and start to play with her fingers. You feel her head bury into your neck and hear take a deep breath, before lightly pressing a kiss to your collarbone.

You know that nobody can see you because the majority of the group did go to Lyon for the afternoon and there isn't anybody in the pool area.

"So what's plans for today, baby?" God she needs to stop saying that. You grab her hand tighter and spin out of her embrace. You know you're overly happy at everything now, which is weird because not even 2 minutes ago you were freaking the fuck out.

"Follow me," you say with a smile. You start walking backwards while still facing her and grab her hand to pull her along. She instantly laces your fingers together. She moves up beside you, molding her whole side to yours. Is this perfect, or what? Seriously.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" you shake your head. "Well, let me try and guess then! You're carrying some wine, so… picnic somewhere?" God are you that obvious? She must see your expression drop and she laughs. "Don't worry, I still love it even though it's not a surprise."

"Good," you reply softly. "It's okay if you don't like it though, you know? Cause I didn't really know what you wanted to do… I just wanted to spend the afternoon with you and yeah, I don't do this kind of stuff often…" you're rambling again and Brittany's stopped walking, effectively halting you to a stop as well.

"San," she whispers. You look over at her and her eyes are shinning with adulation and you can't help but feel an instant calmness wash over you. "Stop freaking out, I'm going to love it."

At that, you let out a deep breath and nod your head. You really are insecure, you think to yourself, but somehow this girl just makes you feel like a million bucks.

You definitely want to keep her around.

You continue walking and you pull Brittany closer to you, dropping her hand to wrap your arm around her waist. She brings her arms up around your shoulder and gently leans on you. Fucking perfect.

You make your way to the vineyard at the back of the Chateau and begin walking through the rows and rows of grape trees. The sun is starting to set and you couldn't have planned this any better. You're both in a comfortable silence and Brittany is just taking in your surroundings. You see this place so much that you forget that it is so damn beautiful. You finally make your way to the end of the vineyard and take a right, guiding Brittany in front of you.

"Hey," you whisper into her ear. "I'm gonna cover your eyes okay?" she turns back to you nods her head with that smile that makes your heart stop and your legs seemingly collapse from under you. You pass the wine and glasses to her and then cup your hands and place them over her eyes, gently nudging her forward.

The right-hand side trees stop and white lattice takes it's place. You keep walking slowly and soon you're standing in front of a small hill. You can feel Brittany humming with excitement and you cannot wait to see her reaction as you walk over the hill.

"Watch your step, B." She nods and you once again softly nudge her forward. You walk slowly up the hill and you're met with the magnificent site of countless more grape trees.

However, the start of this vineyard has a small garden on the bottom of the hill. You take your hands away from Brittany's eyes, wanting to enjoy this moment with her.

It takes a while for Brittany to grasp her surroundings, but when she does she lets out a breathy 'wow' and leans back into you.

"This is beautiful," she says. It really is. You look at her and kiss her check as you hum in acknowledgement. The sun is setting across the estate and the orange and blue sky reflects over the whole vineyard. You see Brittany's eyes wander down to the small garden. There's more lattice acting as a sort of gateway, separating it from the grape trees. In the centre of the small garden are roses of every colour – red, pink, white and yellow – as well as a marble seat tucked away in the corner. Your eyes continue to move to the blanket set out to the left of the roses near some vines that have made their way up onto the lattice, weaving itself through the small holes. There's a picnic basket, some pillows and blankets organised neatly on top of the picnic rug.

You think you did well because Brittany hasn't said a word and when you move in front of her slightly to see if she's okay, her mouth is slightly agape and there's a stray tear running down her face. Shit. You watch as she sets the wine and glasses down onto the ground, before moving her eyes back to the view in front of her.

"No, Brittany, why are you crying?" You move closer to her and quickly wipe away the tear from her cheek. "Do you not like it? I'm sorry I didn't kn-"

For the second time in two days her lips cut you off. It's one of the sweetest kisses you've ever had and you grab onto her hand to interlace your fingers together. She continues to gently suck on your bottom lip before she moves away. There's another tear running down your face so you're still confused with what's happening, but you once again wipe it away.

"This is perfect, San," she says so softly. "It's just perfect." You let out sigh of relief and do a small fist pump in your mind. Yep. Nailed it.

But she's still crying and it makes you think that she's sad.

"Why are you crying?" you rub your free hand up her arm and kiss her forehead as you wait for a response.

"Nobody's ever done something like this for me before… I'm just really overwhelmed." Okay, so you nailed it on the romantic front probably too much that you're making the poor girl cry with emotion. You don't know whether to feel amazing about it or hit yourself in the head at doing all this too soon.

"But it's okay, right?" you ask unsurely.

"Of course, baby. I said it was perfect." You smile and pull her towards to again, molding your lips to hers. You hear her let out a small giggle before kissing you back and this time poking her tongue through your lips. Shit. You feel yourself becoming ridiculously hotter and you just want to hold her close and continue to kiss her like this until the world ends.

You think that you're in deep shit because you think you've just fallen for her. Like, proper fallen for her.

Shit.

Her lips are still moving slowly against yours and you're in love with the slow kisses. Apart from that semi-aggressive one from last night, Brittany has only kissed you softly yet deep. It makes you feel loved and it kind of freaks you out. Although you do want a kiss that's all tongue and teeth, you love feeling close to the girl and you're quite content to kiss her like this. Your heart is literally thumping out of your chest.

You move away slightly and start to pull her down the hill. She's giggling lightly and before you can turn around and walk forward, her arms latch around your neck and she's kissing the tip of your nose. There's nothing you can do but wrap your arms around her waist and spin her around.

"Stop it, San! I'm going to get dizzy!" She lets out in between laughs. You don't listen to her because she's still pecking the tip of your nose, over and over again. She finally stops and you set her down but not before kissing her own nose. Two can definitely play at this game.

"Lets go, I have food down there and I want to get a little wine into you and kiss you silly," you say and grab the glasses and wine before taking Brittany's hand once more and dragging her down the hill behind you. She's still laughing and it's making your pulse flutter erratically.

Once you're on flat ground, Brittany seems to think that it's a good idea to jump on your back. You definitely weren't expected the extra weight and you catch yourself just in time, avoiding the fall and the breaking of glass.

"Brittany!" you shriek out and all you feel is her grip around your neck tighten and small nips at the nape of her neck. Well, fuck. If she keeps doing that you're definitely going to collapse forward. Brittany places small, delicate kisses across your neck and over your check before she runs her tongue over your ear lobe.

Fuck.

You must have stopped walking because you start to hear Brittany whining at you to hurry up. Shit. This girl is doing crazy things to you.

"Baby, if you want me to get to the garden quicker you have to stop doing that," you eventually rasp out.

"Stop doing what?" She playfully replies before she gently bites your ear lobe.

"Shit, B! That!" You hear her laugh and let out an 'okay' in between giggles. Fuck her and her ability to turn you into a horny, teenage boy. This is really getting ridiculous.

You eventually get your legs moving again and walk to the lattice entrance of the small garden. Brittany jumps off your back and drops down onto the picnic rug. You're still standing frozen in your position as you just watch Brittany. She's so beautiful and with the current sunset happening above you, the colours are bouncing miraculously across her face. She is fucking stunning.

She's caught you staring once again and you see her imitate the goofy grin plastered across your face.

"Come here," she says in a low voice that you've never heard before. Shit. You gulp and walk slowly towards her, placing the wine on top of the picnic hamper and dropping to your knees. "Closer, silly." You do pretty much anything she tells you to do so you move forward and fall to your back next to her. She's hovering above you and all you can see in this perfect moment is her blonde hair cascading around her face and the sunset behind her.

"Hi."

You lean back further into the pillow behind you and pinch her side lightly. "Hey."

Her face lights up again and she collapse onto your, placing her head on your shoulder and wrapping her arm around your stomach. Somehow you don't think the wine or the food is going to get eaten. You turn and kiss her forehead before tightening your arm around her back.

"Thank you, Santana," she says while playing with the cord of your jacket. "This is unbelievable." You turn to her again and kiss her forehead, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"It's my pleasure," you say softly. You both stay silent and just look above you at the sunset. It's literally taking over the whole sky and you've never seen anything like it. You think that the Tour Gods are finally coming over to your side because the weather could have been pretty shit this afternoon and wrecked everything. But it's not. It's bloody amazing.

You softly stroke Brittany's hair and she's humming softly into your neck at the feeling. You want to stay with her forever.

The clouds above you are a slowly shifting and moving through the orange, yellow and pink. You feel Brittany start to wiggle beside you and you feel a blanket being brought up over the two of you, resting on your chest. She burrows further into your side and you could literally not think of a more perfect moment.

You're starting to feel silly at your earlier freak out and how you thought she wouldn't like your plan. You're a massive doofus.

"I want to know more about you, San," Brittany says.

"Like what?" you tighten your arms around her once more and feel her head move down off your should and rest on your chest. You're going to be frank here. Your boobs are fucking phenomenal and the thought of Brittany using them as a pillow makes your heart speed up once more. Shit.

"Like… What school did you go to? I can't believe I never saw you in Lima before." She says, seemingly deep in thought.

"I went to Carmel, what about you? And you probably did see me at one point. We could've walked straight past each other at the Lima Bean or something." Your hand is still resting on top of her head, stroking her hair softly.

"I loved the Lima Bean," she says nonchalantly. You laugh because yeah, you loved it too and it's probably the only thing you miss about that small, backwater town. "And I went to William McKinley." You let out a short laugh. "What?"

"Were you a cheerio? Everyone at my school heard horror stories about the cheer coach there."

"I was!" she answers enthusiastically. She goes on to talk about how she loved to dance and could only do it in the cheerios and when she started talking about her coach, you couldn't help but laugh at the horrible things she made her do.

"We had to do this 'cleanse'," she says, "it was gross it felt like I was drinking sandpaper."

"Gross, babe." What? Seriously, Santana? You're going to bring out the babe now? You're fucking whipped. You feel a small kiss on the underside of your jaw and hear Brittany let out another content sigh.

You both stay silent for a while and watch as the sky above you looses it's amazing colour and starts to turn to dark.

"Do you have an siblings, San?" You shake your head and try and steer the conversation away from family. "That must have been lonely," she continues. It almost sounded like she was saying a thought out loud. You sigh. You don't really want to talk about this.

"Yeah," you reply in a whisper, "I was a pretty lonely kid." You feel her place a hand on your shoulder and move her weight so she's balancing above you. "But I'm definitely not lonely now". You reach out and cup her cheek and she moves her head into it, kissing your palm. You smile. This girl is perfect.

"You know you can talk to me about it if you want, you know that right?" she perfect and she's not prying and you're definitely falling for her even further.

"Of course, Britt. You'll be the first to know, okay?" she nods her head and leans down to peck you, before settling back into your side.

"What about pets? Did you have any of those?" you shake your head again because nope; you've never had a pet. You'd probably end up killing it straight away because sometimes you can barely look after yourself when you're not working and the fact that you are away so often just deters you straight away. "Seriously, Santana!" She must think you didn't have a childhood whatsoever (well you kind of didn't) and the last thing you want her to do is look at you with pity.

"It's okay, Britt! I'm not a big animal person anyway. I actually think I'm allergic to cats."

"I have a cat!" she says happily. "His name's Lord Tubbington." You choke out a laugh and roll over onto your side so that you're looking at her in the eye. You arm automatically rests over her hips and you kiss her nose.

"It's called what?" You laugh out again; she bites the inside of her cheek and rolls her eyes at you.

"Santana, be nice. He loves his name," you immediately shut up because well, Brittany, and you start to softly stroke the skin on her hipbone.

"Sorry," you say as your voice mumbles off.

Before you can react Brittany's pounced on you, pushing you onto your back. She's straddling your hips now and your breath hitches as the unbelievable beauty in front of you. You softly place your hands on her hips and when she leans down to rest her head on yours; you sneakily take a peek down her top.

"Eyes up here, cheeky." You flush red and look up at Brittany and see a smirk across her face. You go to open your mouth to apologise but Brittany catches your lips and immediately pushes her tongue into your mouth. This is the kind of kiss you've been craving.

Rough and urgent.

You feel her teeth scrape against your upper lip before her tongue soothes over yours. Her hands are tugging at your shirt near your shoulders and you think that if she continues, it's definitely going to rip. You feel that the blanket has been lost somewhere along the way because as your hands roam up and down her back, you can't feel any evidence that the fluffy material is anyway to be found.

Shit. Brittany just deepened the kiss and you feel her tongue rake over the roof of your mouth. You let out an embarrassingly loud whimper, causing the girl on top of you to move away. You start to suck in the oxygen but it's immediately sucked straight back out as she starts to forcefully attack your neck.

"Shit, Brittany," you moan and lace your hands through her hair, pushing her into you. You feel her lips curve up into a smirk as she continues to suck on your pulse point. "Don't leave a mark or I'm going to have to make up some terrible story about someone." Brittany pulls back and realises that you'd have to do that as well and falls onto you.

"I want to kiss you in front of everyone," she pouts and looks you into the eyes.

"Believe me, baby. That's the only thing I want right now. But I want to keep it private, okay? I've never done this before with a tour member and I don't know how everyone is going to react. And I want to keep you safe from the lewd comments I know that Puckerman is going to say," you maintain eye contact with her the whole time and you see her eyes start to glisten over again with adoration and you know that you've said the right thing.

"So, you're like protecting me?" Brittany replies playfully. You let out a laugh.

"I'll always protect you, always." You bring your lips back to hers and kiss her softly.

You've definitely fallen hard.

* * *

It started to get dark extremely quickly so Brittany and you packed up all the picnic items and began the walk back to the Chateau, hand in hand.

"Britt, what'd you say to the girls when they asked you to go to Lyon?" You never asked her the excuse she used to make this perfect afternoon possible.

"I just said I was tired and wanted to explore the Chateau a bit. They bought it pretty easily." You glance at her expression and she looks pretty happy with herself about the small lie. Well it wasn't a lie, she definitely explored the Chateau. And your mouth.

You're getting closer to the pool gate and you know soon that you're going to have to part ways. It saddens you a lot because you really want to stay with Brittany and maybe take her to dinner with just the two of you. But no, you have to head back inside and organise things for the next couple of days and then head down to a group dinner in the Chateau's dinning hall at 7:30pm.

You'd kill for it to be just you and Brittany.

"Are you still taking me to Lyon tomorrow?" Brittany looks at you, hope plastered across her face. You have so much work to do that if you do go, you won't be getting much sleep tomorrow night. You see the way that Brittany's looking at you though and you just can't say no.

"Of course but in the afternoon? I just have a bit of work to do. You can hang out with Quinn and Rachel and maybe even do wine tasting in the morning or something?" She nods her head with a smile and kisses you softly.

"Sounds perfect," she answers with another kiss again. "Will you allow me to walk you to the pool gate, m'lady?" you laugh at her attempt at being a gentleman and peck her check lightly in response.

You can't believe how perfect the afternoon went and when you get back to your room you're probably going to collapse on the floor and just scream into a pillow. You need to let out your excitement somehow.

You both make it to the gate and before you can say goodbye, Brittany has dropped the basket and hoisted you up so your legs are wrapped around her waist. Fuck.

Just as you think she's going to kiss you, she rests her forehead on yours and closes her eyes. You gently start to play with the small hair on the back of her neck and do the same.

"Today was amazing, thank you. So much. Best date ever." You nod and open your eyes slightly, before moving down and pressing your lips to hers. She reciprocates immediately and before you know it, you're falling even deeper.

* * *

**A/N: How quick am I? Hope you all enjoyed. The next updates will probably not be as fast as I have some big assignments due. Hope you all enjoyed!**


	13. I'm Into You

**Listen: I'm Into You - Chet Faker.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It's raining.

Actually no, it's not raining it's a fucking torrential downpour.

You're watching the water trickle down the balcony doors with a huge scowl on your face. You're not happy at all. It's still quite early in morning and you really hope that the rain lightens up but you know that when the colour of a sky is black in the morning, it's generally not going to clear up anytime soon.

You just want to kick something hard and release your frustration. Even though you spent the all afternoon with Brittany yesterday, all you wanted to do today was go to Lyon with her. But nope, fuck that, it's not happening anymore.

You guess you could go to Lyon in the rain, but you just washed your hair and you don't fancy looking like a drowned rat in front of the girl of your dreams. God. You wish that it were all sunshine and rainbows out there so you could hold Brittany's hand down the main street of Lyon eating ice cream.

Fuck weather. And fuck the Tour Gods who probably have an agreement with the weatherman to make it rain, or in this case fucking cyclone, just when things are starting to be amazing.

Lightning flashes across the sky and it's followed almost immediately buy a loud crack of thunder. You've always loved thunderstorms but right now you're hating on this one and you wish that it would just rack off. As much as you can bitch about the ongoing monsoon outsight, you know that it's sticking around so you let out a loud sigh of defeat and jump back into bed.

Rained out days are the perfect days to catch up on paperwork and just ignore the entire tour group unless they absolutely need something. You know that might sound bad, but whatever. You deserve some alone time and you're going to cash it in whenever it's offered up to you. Right now, however, you wish your alone time included Brittany.

There's breakfast included today but the group can down whenever they want so you're planning to go down super late and miss the crowd. Well, you hope that you'll miss them. You don't want to miss Brittany though; you're already missing her enough as it is.

You still cannot get over how perfect yesterday was. Having your arm wrapped around her, the small, gently kisses and that pretty intense one as well. Shit. You should stop thinking about that one. You groan in annoyance and bury your face into your pillow, thumping the sheets around you forcefully to let out some of the pent up frustration.

Another loud crack of thunder makes the whole room shake and it instantly makes you sit up again. The lights flicker slightly and you hold your breath in anticipation of something that you really don't want to happen. A blackout will not be fun. You're still holding your breath and the lights are slowly starting to stop flickering. You exhale and fall back down.

An even louder crack sounds and before you know it you're surrounded by darkness.

For fucks sake.

The Tour Gods are playing that horrible game with you again and you really don't want to be apart of it right now. You're so close to letting out an angry yell but you decide against it and try to take a deep, calming breath.

You've never been a very Zen person so deep breathing does not calm you down. Kicking things, swearing and over all angriness makes you feel a hell of a lot better. But today, you've decided to try something different. Brittany is just always so nice and friendly and you don't think she has a mean bone in her body. You try and just breathe it out because you want to be like Brittany. Well, you want to try and be nicer for Brittany and you think that it starts with being nicer to yourself.

You quickly realise that continual deep breathing gives you a headache, which in turn makes you even more annoyed than you already are.

Yep. You're hitting something

You grab the closest pillow and hurl it across the room, watching it siphon into the door. You're know you're sulking and acting like a child because last night you went to bed so happy with thoughts of spending the day with Brittany. But nope, now you're stuck in a cold, dark hotel room with no power and rain pelting down outside.

You reluctantly get up and walking over to retrieve the rogue pillow. You're so pissed and all you want to do is go back to sleep and wish this day never began. You look at your watch and see that it's close to 5:30am. You hate your body clock sometimes and on days like today, all you want to do is sleep in.

You finally reach the pillow and hit it against your hand once more. You're about to turn back to your bed but you hear a faint knock on your door.

You think you do anyway.

You feel slightly confused at who would be knocking on your door this early and you hope to god that nobody has been arrested over night. That's the last thing you need. You throw the pillow back onto the bed and then knocking increases slightly. You open the door and a smile instantly over takes your face.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany is standing in front of you with her hair in a messy bun, eyes red from sleep, wearing sweets and a large hoodie. She's beautiful.

"I just got scared from the storm and wanted to come and be with you… is that okay? I called the front desk and asked for your room number," she says, in a semi-rambling manner. You're smiling like a fool at her and you open the door wider, stepping to the right slightly to let her through.

"Are you kidding me? Of course it's okay." She walks past you and looks around you room slightly, then outside at the blackness that seems to be getting even darker.

"Your room is so much better than mine," she says and turns back to you with a small pout gracing her lips. You can't help but chuckle. Yeah you're in the executive suite while everyone else has the common, shitty small rooms. You're pretty happy with your company and their ability to pull through on the goods

"Well, since you're staying here today it can be your room as well," you say offhandedly and look towards her to measure her reaction. She steps closer to you and you move forward slightly as well. You feel her finger tips graze up and down your arm softly.

"All day?" She asks in response. You nod your head.

"Yeah B, All day. Unless you want to go to Lyon in that?" You reply and point outside. She laughs and nods her head

You turn and walk back to your bed, pulling Brittany with you.

"Sleep? It's still so early and I've always loved listening to storms while trying to sleep," you say hopefully. You really want to get under the covers with her and fall asleep.

You could actually think of nothing more perfect than that.

"Plus, I'll protect you from the storm," you add and give a semi-seductive wink. Well, you though it was sexy but apparently Brittany found it outright hilarious and is now laughing at you. You pout. "Aw, come on. Quit laughing at me." You're still kind of sulky from before and now with Brittany's incessant laughing ringing around the room, you're starting to feel your pout grow.

"I'm sorry, San," she says through giggles. "But that was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

You let out a huff. You definitely weren't going for cute

"I was thinking more along the lines of sexy, not cute." She comes over and wraps her arms around you and leans up, her hot breath hitting the shell of your ear.

"Babe, you're always sexy," she literally purrs into your ear. Well, fuck. The pout has disappeared completely and your mouth is now in an 'o' shape that is probably going to stay there for a while. This girl does crazy things to you and you just can't believe how quickly she turns you into an absolute mess.

You also can't believe how quickly she goes from adorable girl to sex goddess of the universe. She hits you for six every time you see her and you can't imagine your life without her in it now that you've found her.

You hope she likes the idea of being stuck with you as much as you like the thought of never being without her again. How you're going to make that happen though is still a mystery to you. You're living in London and she's living in the US.

She's leaving at the end of the tour.

That though makes you wrap your arms around her tighter and sigh into her neck. You don't want to let her ago just yet.

She seems to sense your change in mood and instead of continuing to turn you into a puddle of goo on the floor, she kisses your cheek and tightens her hold on you.

You're really dreading that talk with her and you know you don't have to start it at this very moment, but when it comes, you're definitely not going to be prepared.

"You okay, babe?" you nod into her neck in response and gently drag your lips across her jawline when you move your head up to look at her.

She looks tired and you can tell just from looking at her eyes. They're not as bright as usual and she has some small bags forming under them.

"I'm fine," you quickly deflect, "but you look tired, so bed?" You smile again. You really want to get this girl into bed.

Okay.

Bed as in you want to sleep with her and kiss the shit out of her while the storm rages on outside. Not bed as in fuck her brains out. But, you're definitely not opposed to that and when and if it happens, you're going to be the happiest girl alive.

Brittany sits down on your bed and gets under the covers immediately. You're rooted in your spot as you watch Brittany get comfortable. She's taken your side of the bed but you don't even care. She seems to have gotten cozy and is now looking at expectedly. You're so clueless around her.

A loud crack of thunder snaps you from your thoughts and causes Brittany to let out a small yelp. Your face drops and you instantaneously dive under the covers ungracefully and wrap yourself around Brittany.

"You alright?" You kiss her temple lightly.

"Yeah, the thunder just freaks me," she replies shyly. Okay, that is the cutest thing ever.

"It's okay, let's just try and sleep okay?" She tilts her head down slightly so that your foreheads are resting together. It looks like an uncomfortable angle and you're about to say something but she shuts her eyes and lets out a long, content sigh. You move your arm to wrap around her waist, nuzzling into her.

You feel her breathing slow down and after a short while you think she's fallen asleep. She jolts awake however when the thunder sounds again and you quickly tighten your hold on her waist and press your forehead into her. You start to gently hum and it seems to calm her down and before you know it, she's fallen back asleep, but not before interlacing her hand with yours.

She must have been really tired. Hell, you're pretty tired but you said you'd protect her for the storm and really you were just being super sappy and overly annoying. You think that kind of display of affection calls for a swift kick to the head, so yeah, you were annoying yourself. You can't help it though, Brittany does things to you.

You stay awake, moving your head away from hers slightly and just watch her sleep. You're being creepy again but you want to be there for her if she wakes up upset again. That's the right thing to do, isn't it? You have never done this kind of thing before and you can't really tell if you're being a supportive girlfriend, if that's what you actually are, or just being fucking creepy.

You watch her for about 45 minutes until the inevitable wave of sleep washes over you. You start to feel your eyes grow heavy and your body sink further into the mattress. Your grip on Brittany looses a bit as you slowly drift off.

* * *

A loud ringing fills your ears.

For fucks sake.

You don't remember setting an alarm, so the person who is calling you right now is going to fucking cop it. You groan and try to force your eyes open but you physically can't. You reach out and blindly grab for your phone.

"Ouch," a sleepy voice says.

It takes you a moment to realise but when you do your eyes widen. Yep, you just clocked Brittany in the face.

"Holy fuck! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" That woke you up quickly.

All you get is a groan in response and arms wrap tightly around your body. God, she is so bloody cute. You kiss her forehead and move her hair away from her face. The ringing of your phone continues and you try and find it once more.

This time however, it's going to be a bit of a challenge. Brittany is clinging to you desperately and trying to kneel with dead weight hanging off of your body is something you're not accustomed to. You try with all your strength just to reach a bit further. You can see your phone facedown on the bedside table and with one mighty effort of strength you grab the fucker.

You turn it over in your hand and find that it's completely black. It wasn't your phone ringing.

Your confused for a moment but then realise it must have been Brittany's phone ringing.

"Baby, where's your phone?" you get a groan in acknowledgement. Brittany grabs your hand and places it on her arse and you tense up. What? You asked her where her phone was and she answers by making you literally grope her?

You're practically lying on top of her now with your ands wedge between her and the bed. Jesus.

"Pocket," she grunts out. You feel like an idiot for actually thinking Brittany wanted you to feel her up while she was practically asleep.

Creeper alert!

You reach into the back pocket of her sweatpants and grab her phone just in time to see and hear the ringing stop. Fuck.

"Missed it," you mumble, falling back onto the bed. Although Brittany isn't fat by any means, she's surprisingly heavy. Your back is hurting from hovering above her for no more than 2 minutes and fuck, it's probably going stay sore for a bit.

"Shhh," she lets out in a breath and all you can do is drop the phone on your chest and wrap your arms back around her.

You try and close your eyes and force yourself back into slumber but the phone starts up again and all you hear is Brittany and her increasing frustration. She grabs the phone from your chest and accidentally grazes over your boob.

Shit.

Your eyes widen and your face flushes but Brittany does not notice at all. You look at her and the look on her face is something you've never seen before. You think it could be anger but you're really not sure. Maybe even utter annoyance? Or probably sleep deprivation.

Yeah, it's probably that.

"What do you want?" she semi yells into the phone.

You watch her face as she listens to the person on the other end. You roll over slightly so that you're in her eye line and quirk your eyebrows at her. She smiles softly and mouths what you think is 'Quinn'.

You watch her for a moment before running your hand over her free one. You start to play with her fingers and you see her face light up. You gently caress the tip of her index finger before moving back down to her palm and tickling her slightly.

She lets out a giggle and it obviously catches Quinn off guard on the other end of the phone.

"Oh nothing, Quinn!" she says, "I just thought of something funny that happened." Brittany's save was pretty horrible but Quinn seemed to have bought it.

"Where am I?" Brittany looks at me and her eyes widen. "Ah, I just went for a walk because of the storm and yeah, I couldn't sleep!" She doesn't look happy with her answer but lets out a sigh anyway. You have a feeling this conversation is going to get bad fast.

"No, I didn't go for a walk outside, silly! If I did I'd be soaked," she continues. "I went for a walk inside the Chateau."

The way Brittany just said Chateau makes your heart jump. She put on a faux French accent and giggled half way through the word.

Oh man, you need to pull your shit together or else it's going to fall apart ridiculously quickly and smash into a million tiny pieces that will never be able to fit back together.

You're so screwed, but you really already knew that.

Brittany starts to play back, and runs her fingers over your palm. It sends a shiver down your spine.

"Did you hear me leave?" Brittany asks, obviously unaware of the fact that Quinn has noticed her sneak out in the early hours of the morning. Shit what is the actual time? You reach for your phone and see that it's close to 10am.

Shit.

"Oh, I just, I ran into Santana on my walk and started to hang out," Brittany answers, "Yeah, then the power went out so we came back to her room and started watching a movie on her laptop." Brittany is pretty good at spinning this ridiculous story. You're proud of her.

"What are you guys doing?" Brittany goes into more conversation and you leave her too it, getting up and walking over towards the balcony window.

You pull the curtains open and notice that it's still dark outside and the rain is still pelting down. The thunder and lightning seems to have dispersed but you can see a small green patch of cloud making its way over from the horizon. You really don't want it to hail.

It hailed one time on tour when you were in the middle of taking people to their optional activities. You got fucked up pretty bad by the hail and had bruises all over your body. Some of the dickhead boys in that tour also thought it would be hilarious to start a hail fight. Safe to say you got angry with them when you copped a hailstone to the rib.

You were not impressed.

You feel Brittany engulf you from behind. You turn your head slightly and plant a small kiss on her lips.

"Hey," you smile. You love it when she hugs you from behind. She's taller than you and it makes you feel safe when she rests her head on your shoulder and tightens her grip. You automatically melt back into her.

"Hi," she says in reply, kissing you lightly once more. You tilt your head back further to try and deepen the kiss but she reluctantly pulls back and rests a hand on her cheek. "So…"

So looks worried at something as she bites her lip and awkwardly looks up at you. "What's up, babe?"

"I may or may not have invited Quinn and Rachel over to watch a movie," she says quietly. You feel your body drop and really, you don't want to hang out with them but they're Brittany's friends. You can't be taking them away from her.

"I see," you let out airily in response. "That's okay." You kiss her on the cheek assuring her it's okay before turning back towards the window to continue watching the storm.

"You sure, San?"

"Of course, Britt. They're your friends and I should be getting to know them. It's more than okay." You turn in her arms, bringing your arm up to gently wipe over her cheek. "Wait, where's Sugar?

Brittany bites the inside of her cheek and looks down at the ground. "Apparently she spent last night with Puck and is still there…" You feel your face contort with anger, more so at Puck then the whole situation. "It's okay, babe. I'm going to have a talk to her, all right? You need to calm down." She runs her hand up and down your arm and nod in return. You're still not happy.

"What movie are we going to watch? Oh wait shit, is the power still out?" You haven't even bothered to check if the power was back on. You untangle yourself from Brittany and do a little skip over to the closet light switch.

You flick it on and off and nothing. Great.

"Damn it," you mutter. It's pretty dark in the room and you wonder if there are any candles anywhere. You wander over to a chest of drawers on the far wall and start to rummage through all the compartments for some useable candles.

"Hey San?" Your head shoots up and you look over to where Brittany's standing. "I really wanted to spend all day with you," she says sadly.

You smile sadly back at her but you know that you're never going to be as lucky as you were yesterday and get copious amounts of alone time with her. That's just how it's going to work. You knew from the moment you kissed her that decent alone time was going to be a luxury and that you needed to be flexible and understanding with her. It is Brittany's holiday after all. She's paid a fuckload of money to be here and you don't want to take her away from anything whatsoever just because you wanted to hold her in the privacy of your own room for a while.

"I know and it's okay, B. It's going to suck when we don't get to see each other properly everyday and hang out with just the two of us," you walk over towards her and engulf her in a hug. It's going definitely not going to be hard per say, but just frustrating to have her so close but yet so far.

Before you realise what's happening, Brittany has pulled back away from you abruptly and is forcing you backwards towards the bed.

"Woah, what's up," you choke out.

"I just want some alone time in before Quinn and Rachel get here," she husks out and drops you onto the bed. She jumps on top of you and straddles you immediately. Holy shit. You gulp loudly and look up at the goddess looming above you. She literally looks like she's in attack mode. You definitely would mind being eaten by her.

Wanky.

She leans down excruciatingly slowly with a smug smirk on her face. You're just about to feel her heavenly lips on yours before a loud knock on the door makes her stop. She collapses on top of you and lets out a loud whine into your ear.

"Why, San, why?" You giggle at her and gently peck her lips a few times before rolling her carefully off of you.

Yeah, her friends suck at the moment.

You move to the edge of the bed and pull her up with you when you get up.

"I'll try and find some candles, okay? You answer the door and let your cock blocking friends in," you say it without menace but it still earns a slap on the arm from Brittany.

"Santana," she looks sternly at her but you can tell she found it amusing because the corners of her eyes are wrinkled slightly. Yeah, you know how to make this girl smile. You smirk at her and turn towards the dresser, but not before you feel a light slap hit your arse.

"Oh, that's how we're going to play it is it?" Brittany shakes her heads and hops over to you and kisses you forcefully before abruptly pulling away and heading for the door.

Shit.

Playful Brittany just might be your favourite.

You shake your head to yourself and walk slowly towards the dresser, checking Brittany out on the way.

"Brittany! We were so worried about you!" you hear a screech, which some might mistake for actual English, come from the door and fill your room immediately.

Rachel Fucking Berry is in the house.

You regret your willingness at this movie day. You want to smash yourself in the face with a pillow. But you sigh, you're doing this for Brittany. You need to suck it up act as sweet as possible. You finally find some candles and matches and turn towards the girls. They're still yapping away about God knows what.

"Hey guys! Pretty crazy outside, right?" you say in your tour guide voice. Your client or customer voice is pretty awesome and you sound so friendly and nice. You sound like you actually give a shit but in reality, you definitely don't.

The only person you give a shit about it Brittany, who happens to be standing beside you now and looking at you softly. You can tell that she's thanking you for this and you nod your head back at her.

This afternoon is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Hey guys - got distracted by Coachella live stream, work and university. Hope you all enjoyed. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Means the world!**


	14. Lights Out

**How is it I'm able to whip this out in about an hour yet it's taken me 3 days to write about 800 words for my very, very important report assessment?**

* * *

You first knew that you had a high intolerance for loud people when you met your cousin Penelope for the first time. She's three years younger than you and you only met her when you were in your senior year of high school because her parents, your father's brother, were in town from Los Angeles. It's safe to say that you wished they had stayed in LA.

Penelope was loud. Louder-than-Rachel berry, loud. You remember meeting her and you were in a foul mood because of well, life, and all you wanted to do was eat copious amounts of chocolate and sit on your bed and do absolutely nothing. Your parents on the other hand, thought that it'd be a fucking riot if you spent the afternoon 'looking' after your younger cousin whom you had never laid eyes on before. You weren't looking forward to meaningless chitchat whatsoever and apparently, your wish was granted. To a degree.

You didn't have to engage in any taking with the girl at all because she didn't get a breath in for you to say something back in return. You learnt way too much about her that day and how she likes to create drama to be the centre of attention. You wanted to throw her out of your window and slam the leavers in her face so you wouldn't have to hear her yapping voice while she was falling to her doom.

Yeah, you were pretty morbid even back then.

Anyways, Penelope was the loudest, rudest and down right most annoying girl you had ever met.

Until you met Rachel Berry, however. Well met her properly.

The first strike you had against the girl was obviously the Eiffel Tower incident and this afternoon she added about 10 more to the tally. You were pretty close to kicking her off tour on the basis that the sound of her grating voice is equivalent to the feeling of being in an underground kickboxing fight. You decided against it however, just, because you were being completely unreasonable. Well, no doubt unreasonable in the eyes of everyone else but definitely completely practical in your own mind.

You're currently sitting on the edge of your bed, virtually falling off, while a movie plays on Rachel's laptop. The power is still out and you're secretly hoping that the laptop runs out of battery as soon as possible so you can kick Rachel out. Just Rachel though, you like Quinn and you really like Brittany.

You don't really know what you're watching but so far it's had the cast break out into song and that was a big no-no for you. You stopped watching after the first musical number and have since been thinking of ways of plotting Rachel's removal from the tour.

While the pretty thought out schemes float around your head, Brittany has snuggled in closer and inconspicuously tried to hold your hand.

The touch of her skin on yours immediately put all of those nasty thoughts to the back of your mind. For now at least. They're probably going to come back with a vengeance the next time Berry opens her mouth. You didn't always hate her; you actually quite liked her in the beginning. But as soon as she fucked up Brittany's perfect dream at the Eiffel Tower and started following Finn around like a lost puppy, you've wanted to grab her by her obnoxiously big nose and wack some decency into her.

You wish you could do that without getting 1) charged with some kind of misdemeanour, 2) fired and 3) receiving a disappointed look from Brittany. That third option is all you really care about right now.

You feel Brittany squeeze your hand and you move your eyes away from the movie that you aren't even watching and glance down at the girl next to you. You're sitting up with your back on the headboard whereas Brittany is lying down with her head rested fully on the pillows. Her side is pressed to yours tightly and you can't believe you haven't noticed your closeness before now.

Shit.

You should stop thinking about Rachel and her annoyingness and start thinking about the girl sitting next to you.

You look over at Quinn and Rachel and they're both entranced in the movie. Rachel is lying down on her stomach, head facing towards the laptop screen and her small as fuck feet dangling in the air. Not a great view. Like you, Quinn looks like she's about to fall off of the bed. Her balance isn't helped when Rachel continually hits her side when something minuscule happens in the movie.

You respect Quinn's ability not to sock the girl in the face because if it were Rachel pushing you, she would be half away across the room from the punch you laid into her side.

You avert your attention back to Brittany who is looking up at you with an interesting expression across her face. You think she knows what you're thinking. Actually, you know she knows what you're thinking. You both make eye contact with one another and just stare. You're pretty much having a silent conversation and when you see her lips smirk up slightly, you know she's up to no good.

She loosens the grip on your hand and awkwardly tries to sit up on the bed, trying not to disturb the other two girls. You have to practically jump off of the bed so she has enough room to sit. Her eyes are still trained on yours when you finally find a comfortable position to sit in and her smirk is growing wider and wider.

"Hey San?" She's still looking at you when she says it and you quirk your eyes at her, silently asking her what she's doing. "They have a generator here, right?"

You think for a moment, before nodding your head. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they do but it'd only power a few things like the main lobby I guess." Her smirk grows wider.

What have you done?

You have no idea what's going on and before you can open your mouth to ask, Rachel turns to the two of you and gives you a threatening glare.

"Sorry to be rude, but could you guys please we quiet? I'm trying to full engage in the film and you're ruining my experience," she says in a sickeningly sweet voice and then turns her attention back to the screen. It makes Brittany laugh and Quinn doesn't even acknowledge it. You actually think she's asleep with her eyes open.

"Excuse me?" You're mouth is probably hanging open and your palm is twitching, itching to the slap the shit out of this girl but you're stopped by Brittany linking her fingers through yours once again.

"So the gift shop would still be open?" You let out a maybe and nod your head. It'll probably be open. "Let's go get some food then! I'm starving!"

You jump at the chance and before Rachel or Quinn can ask for anything, you're grabbing your wallet and pulling Brittany through the door.

She's giggling behind you and you turn around to look her in the eye. She still has that smirk on her face.

"What are you up to, B?" you ask in wonder.

"This."

Before you have time to react to what's going on she's pushing you against the wall and running her tongue over your neck before forcefully attaching herself to your pulse point.

"Shit," you let out. This girl is doing crazy things to you and you can't help but fist her hoodie and pull her flush against you. The feeling of her whole body attached to yours is like nothing you've ever experienced before. That coupled with Brittany's expert tongue working you into a frenzy, is making you forget all about Rachel.

Brittany starts to slow down a bit and place small nips across your neck. Those nips turn into kisses across your jaw and you can feel yourself getting incredibly hotter as she makes her way to your lips. She drags her lips across your own and just as you think she's going to slip her tongue into your mouth, she gently bites your bottom lip, pulling away slightly as she does so.

You let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

You've had enough.

You quickly flip her so her back is against the wall. She lets out an 'oomph' in surprise but quickly wraps her arms around your neck. You want to do so many things to this girl but you don't want to move to fast. You want to take her out on dates before anything too crazy happens between the two of you.

You just don't know when those dates will be.

Brittany obviously see's your hesitance and starts to stroke the back of your neck soothingly. "What's wrong, baby?" You sigh and rest your head on your collarbone.

You let out a short laugh before wrapping your arms around her waist tightly.

"I'm just annoyed," you finally huff out. Brittany runs her hand through your hair and strokes her fingers across your jaw, tilting you face up gently in the process.

"At me? Am I doing something wrong…? I'm so-"

You quickly cut her off with a firm but quick kiss.

"No, not you at all," you say as you put some stray hair behind her ear. "I'm just annoyed at the fact I can't treat you to a proper night out right now. It's frustrating that whatever is happening between us has to happen in hotel rooms or hallways." You lower your head again and sigh loudly.

"But it doesn't, San." You look up at and her face is sporting a massive smile.

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not! Take me out to dinner; take me somewhere special, all right? I'll do the same to you. We don't have to tell anybody anything at the moment but we can still do fun things together," she says easily. This girl is so smart. "We can tell people when they ask and yeah, I guess we can't spend all our free time together but we can definitely do things in public. Friend things to others, but to us it'll be girlfriendy things."

You can't help the beaming smile appearing across your face.

"Girlfriendy?" you smirk.

"Sounds good, right? You said you wanted to keep us private, but we don't have to keep our friendship a secret from everyone else. I don't think I'd be able to, anyway."

You nod and slowly bring your lips to hers, stopping agonizing close. "Sure does, babe. It sounds amazing," you say and kiss her softly. She smiles into the kiss and gently nibbles on your bottom lip before pushing her tongue into your mouth. You relax into her touch and start to gently stroke your tongue over hers, moving your hand across her stomach to soothingly scratch her front. She hums into you and starts to suck on your tongue with more force, before moving hastily to the right to deepen the kiss.

You're caught off guard by her sudden quickness and take a while to catch up to the now frantic movements of her tongue. Well, shit. You think you just found an instantly way to turn Brittany on.

You have to move away slightly to catch your breath and when you look at Brittany her eyes are hooded over and her face flushing. She's panting into your mouth and you quickly take advantage of the lull in her actions and drive her fully against the wall. She moans loudly and you forcefully swipe your tongue across her bottom lip before pushing inside.

You start to heat up and a heavy feeling fills your stomach. Shit, if you don't stop right now you're going to fuck her against the wall. You pull away suddenly and Brittany's lips follow yours, trying to regain contact. She has her eyes close and pouts when she doesn't feel your lips on hers. She straightens up a bit and in turn pushes her leg in between yours.

"Fuck, Brittany," you let out and drop your head onto her shoulder. "We need to stop."

You really don't want to stop but you also don't want your first time together to be in an empty hotel hallway.

"Mm, why?" she starts to gently rock into you while placing kisses across your face.

"Because, shit, because I want our first time to be perfect and even though I know it's going to be pretty damn amazing if we do continue right now, I think the wait will be worth it," you pant out into her ear. "Plus, we said slow and I don't think this is slow," you giggle.

You feel Brittany's movements stop and her arms wrap around you tighter.

"You're right," she hums out. "We got pretty carried away, hey girlfriend?" Fuck she is so adorable. She once again manages to go from the sexiest thing on the planet to the most adorable in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, we did."

"Come on, stud. Let's go get some junk food." She places a lingering kiss on your temple before interlacing her arm with yours as you head for the emergency staircase.

Walking down flights upon flights of stairs was not your idea of a workout. You wish your workout were happening back in the hallway. Fuck.

You reach the lobby with your arm still interlocked with Brittany's. You're so damn happy right now. You actually can't remember the last time you were this happy and you want to savour it for as long as you can. And you think you're going to get a million times happier when you stuff delectable French chocolate and junk food down your throat.

It's definitely not a worthy replacement for Brittany, but it'll have to do.

The light in the lobby is minimal but you were right about the generator because the front desk, gift shop and restaurant all seem to be operational. The restaurant is probably offering basic food but you really want something sweet and walk directly to the gift shop. You can still hear the faint rolling of thunder from outside and the rain tapping on the windows, but you think that the storm is finally starting to roll out which means that power should be coming back on soon.

You walk into the gift shop and smile kindly at the shop attendant before heading straight over to the chocolate, chips and ice cream section. Basically diabetes corner.

"Oh, B! Ice cream?" you say hopefully.

"Mm, nah. I want chocolate," she says and grabs about 5 blocks of chocolate from the shelf. She catches you stare and wiggles her eyebrows at you. "What?" she says, feigning innocence.

"You're unbelievable," you mutter. This girl is probably going to eat all of the chocolate in one sitting and still going to look like a fucking rock star. You wish you could do that; you're definitely going to have to go to the gym after today and work off some serious calories.

You eventually decide on ice cream, a packet of salt and vinegar chips and some coke. You need a sugar and caffeine hit ASAP. Brittany on the other hand, has gone crazy. Not only did she buy all of the chocolate, she ended up grabbing some popping candy, a couple of lollipops and a bag of Doritos.

"That's not all for you, is it?"

"Well, I guess you can have some as well. Just don't eat all the popping candy! You'll explode if you eat it with coke." She says it so seriously that you don't know if she's joking or not. You shake your head and smile at her.

"Alright, B. Are we going back to my room or vegging out in the lobby?" Just as you say it, all of the lights come back on and Brittany's phone goes off.

"Its Quinn, her and Rachel are going back to their room," Brittany says with a smile.

"I guess we're going back upstairs then, huh?"

* * *

Brittany wasn't fully convinced that it was okay to use the elevators so she dragged you back up all the flights of stairs.

It's safe to say that you definitely need to go to the gym at the next hotel because you're getting unfit.

You eventually make it to your room and make your way onto the bed with Brittany falling beside you in a heap.

"Are you excited about leaving tomorrow?" Even though it was a shitty last day to spend at the Chateau, tomorrow you're heading off to Barcelona. You cannot wait. You bloody love that place.

Even though you have to leave ridiculously early and it's about a 5 and a half hour journey, the sleep deprivation and weariness is totally worth it.

"I'm so excited, San! Spain is going to be the best," she says while sucking on a lollipop. "What time do we have to get up?"

Brittany rolls onto her stomach and rests her head on her arms. "Early, B. Like 7am departure time early."

That means you're going to get up at 5 and do your routine. You really would love to sleep in again but alas, you're working and you need to start actually doing your job.

"You should know that though, you have a day sheet for a reason remember?" You say teasingly before bopping your finger on her nose.

"Shhh, I know. I just thought I could get the details straight form the source seeing as though I'm with her all the time," she jokes back.

"Touché, Pierce."

You continue to eat in silence and before you know it you've finished your tub of chocolate ice cream. You're already starting to feel physically ill but push the feeling to the back of your mind and crack open the packet of chips. You look over at Brittany and see that she's downed the majority of the popping candy and is starting on her second block of chocolate.

Geez.

"You should slow down, B. You're gonna get sick," you say and start to gently soothe her back. She looks up at you through a toothy grin, her teeth covered in chocolate.

"Wanna kiss?" God. How can you say no to that.

You laugh and nod your head as you lean down. You instantly taste the chocolate as you enter her mouth. You run your tongue over her teeth before pulling back and pecking her lips a few times.

"Yum." You bring your finger up to wipe a bit of chocolate off the corner of her mouth. "Even better," you say as you put your finger in your mouth, sucking the chocolate right off.

"Damn," she mutters. "Stop that." You can't help but laugh again and watch as Brittany roles over onto her back and takes another bite out of the chocolate.

After a while you start to feel ridiculously sick but you just watch in awe as Brittany continues to eat. The girl is an absolutely machine. She snuggles into your side soon after and rests her head on your chest. You think she's done.

You start to run your hand through her hair and just sigh in contentment. This is perfect. You can still hear the rain outside softly pattering against balcony door and it's slowly starting to put you to sleep.

All you want to do now after drowning your day in junk food is take a long, hot bath and just relax. You want to leave the candles on and just immerse yourself in bubbles.

You also want Brittany to join you but you know that's moving way to fast and she'd probably say no anyway. Although, after today's episode in the hallway you actually might think she'd say yes.

You're not going to ask her though. You said you wanted to take things slow and asking her to take a bath with you is completely contradicting.

God, you need to make up your mind about this girl. Either take her out on a date tonight and rush straight into it, or savour the moment and stretch it out, learning everything you can about Brittany before giving yourself to her fully. Preferably not in a dark, cold hotel hallway.

You let out an exaggerated sigh and stop your movements on Brittany's head.

"What's up?"

You don't know whether to tell her what you were thinking or not, but after a moment of internal deliberation you decide to just take the plunge. "Well, I, I wanted to have a bath to you know, relax and shit…" you trail off at the awful attempt. You're an idiot.

Brittany jolts up and a wicked smile crosses her face.

"I have an idea, babe."

And with that she grabs your hand and pulls you harshly towards the bathroom.

Shit.

You have no idea what the hell is about to happen.

All you know is that you think you're going to enjoy it.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed.**


	15. Friend of Mine

You don't know what's happening.

The moment Brittany grabbed your hand and started to pull you towards the bathroom your mind went blank. You know you're moving but your head is full of a ridiculous amount of tumbleweeds. You're practically mentally incapacitated.

Is Brittany actually going to have this bath with you? You're starting to freak the fuck out and get the shakes. Yeah you suggested it but you had no idea this would be her reaction. Shit. All you wanted to do was relax and your dumb ass self just had to blurt that shit out.

Idiot.

Brittany's hand is still locked in yours. You can't see her face but you know she's smiling because she hasn't stopped giggling since she grabbed you. You think she's laughing at the look on your face because you're 100 percent sure that your mouth is still hanging open.

You finally reach the door to the bathroom and Brittany stops suddenly in front of you. You obviously weren't paying attention because of your daydreaming and you end up barreling into her back.

"Sorry," you mumble out. You're still shaking and you can feel yourself start to sweat up. You don't think you've ever been this nervous. Ever. Usually you're very confident when it comes to anything sex related, but right now? Right now you're freaking the fuck out. You're sure it's because Brittany means so much to you and you don't want to wreck this. You really, really, really don't want to wreck this.

"It's okay. Calm down and go inside, I need to grab some things." Brittany's smile is still intact and it calms you slightly. She's still giggling under her breath however. She knows exactly what's about to happen and you legit have no idea. You hate not being in control and it's only adding to your anxiety about the situation. Your stomach feels heavy and your legs don't want to move but eventually you take a deep breath. You shake your head profusely and hit your leg. You need to man up.

You walk into the bathroom and see yourself in the mirror. You look kind of pale and your hair is disheveled around your shoulders. You grab a hair band from the bench and quickly through your hair up into a bun. You turn on the tap and splash some water over your face.

"Man the fuck up, Santana," you say. "You're a stud. You got this." It doesn't come out as strong as you want. Actually, it comes out in a whiney little voice and you slap yourself across the face. Pull yourself together.

"Santana," Brittany sings from just outside the door. "Close your eyes!"

A confused look overtakes your face and you purse your lips together. "Why?"

"Because! It's a surprise, okay?" She sounds so happy so you guess you're closing your eyes.

Wait, surprise?

Fuck. Is she naked? Fuck.

Why else would she want you to close your eyes? Holy shit. She's fucking naked.

"Umm, o-okay?" you stutter it out and close your eyes tightly and smack a hand over each eye.

Is this actually happening?

You hear feet patter across the bathroom tiles. You also think that Brittany is dragging something behind her. Shit, is she dragging her clothes behind her? No. Why would she do that? You're starting to think some crazy ass things. You wish you could disown your brain.

You're turning into a crazy person and you actually need to talk a deep breath and pull your shit together. Right now.

She stops walking and drops whatever she's carrying. You feel her hands at your wrists and she gently pulls them away from your eyes. Brittany lets out a little giggle and the puff of air smacks you right in the face.

Shit.

Naked Brittany is in front of you right now, breathing on you and touching you.

You think you're about to die.

"Santana," she says softly and runs your thumb over the top of your hand. "Open your eyes." She sounds heavenly and you're sure that if you open your eyes you're going to actually end up in heaven. You don't know how you're going to react when you see naked Brittany, but you're kind of sure you're going to die.

Yep. Sounds about accurate.

Your eyes are still squeezed impossibly shut. You just can't bring yourself to open them.

"Santana, sweetie."

You want to open your eyes, you do, but you value your life as well.

"Are you okay?" she asks soothingly, continuing to run her fingers over you palm.

"I don't know." You know you're being a massive baby that needs to grow a pair but you just can't help it. You're so nervous and it's turning you into a huge pussy. Fuck, why would you think of that word when Brittany is potentially standing naked in front of you? You feel yourself go red and Brittany starts to chuckle once more.

"Come on, open up," Brittany giggles. Fuck.

You take a deep breath and squeeze Brittany's hand. Slowly, you open your right eye first and continue to squint your left. Finally you see Brittany's face in front of you and you instantly soften. You inhale heavily once more and open your other eye.

"Not that hard was it?" she says with a smirk. You tap her shoulder lightly in response and roll your eyes. She must think you're a maniac.

Shit. You feel your eyes bulge slightly. You haven't even checked if she's naked yet.

You've changed your mind and decide that today is a fine day to go and that you really, really want to see naked Brittany.

You run your eyes downwards and she's wearing clothes.

You've never been more disappointed in your life.

"You're not naked," you choke out. Did you actually just say that? Word vomit.

But fuck that, you don't know whether you're relived or royally pissed off. Naked Brittany would've been awesome.

Brittany drops your hands and looks at you with a glint in her eyes and a deviant smile across her face.

"Were you expecting me to be?" Brittany is fucking teasing you.

"Um, well, well… I don't know what I was thinking," you say muffled. "I thought maybe… yes?" You need to stop choking out your sentences. You're beginning to sound like a little kid who doesn't know how to speak a word of English.

Brittany starts to laugh at you silently before reaching up to your face and tucking some hair behind your ear.

"You're super cute, San."

"Am not," you huff out. Yep, you're definitely acting like a little kid.

"You definitely be seeing me naked," she pauses and leans into you further, pressing her body against yours. Her lips gravitate towards your ear and you feel her breath hitting your lobe. Fuck. "Just not now, babe. Way too early for that kind of thing." She moves away quickly and turns around to face the bath.

What the fuck just happened.

Imagine if she was naked and standing that close to you. Holy shit.

You're still flabbergasted and lean back against the vanity, breathing hard. You feel yourself heat up even more when Brittany bends down in front you and you cop a massive eye full of her perfect ass and legs.

You close your eyes and shake your head furiously. All you can imagine is her naked in front of you and now you're slapping yourself silly at the fact you ever got that thought into your head in the first place.

Fucking. Idiot.

"W-what are you doing, Britt?" Yep. You need to get fucking speech lessons when this tour finishes because Brittany is constantly wrecking you.

She turns around and looks at you with a smirk and points to the ground. Your eyes travel down and you see blankets and pillows stacked on the floor. You realise that's what she was dragging behind her when she walked in.

You kind of wish it were her clothes. And that she was naked.

God dammit. You need to think of something else because you're going to drive yourself crazy.

You avert your attention back to the pile on the floor. You still have no idea what's going on but you're starting to think it doesn't involve a bath or naked Brittany.

"What's going on?"

She ignores your question and grabs one of the blankets from the floor and places it into the bathtub. "We're having a bath, duh!"

God. You literally can't fall any further for this girl. A massive smile takes over your face and you walk closer to her and wrap your arms around her from behind. It surprises her slightly and she lets out a short giggle as you kiss the back of her neck repeatedly.

"Thank you," you say in between kisses. "I'm sorry about the little freak out." She turns around in your arms and kisses your nose before nuzzling into your neck.

"Did you really think we'd actually take a bath together? Do you think I'm that easy?" she says in mock horror, slapping her hand to her chest. You can't help but laugh and shake your head while you mouth the word 'no'.

This girl is making you smile more than you have in your life and you've only known her for a handful of days. You lean and gently place your lips on hers, humming slightly before pulling away.

"So… Bath time?"

Brittany lets out a loud squeal and grabs some pillows. She's brought all the pillows from your bed and raided the linen closet for more. Watching Brittany make a bed bath is like watching Picasso paint of his masterpieces. She sets everything out perfectly and you can't help but watch in awe.

Another thing to add to the perfect list.

Yeah, you've been making a 'Reason's why Brittany Peirce is perfect' list. Top of the list is everything about her. Second is her smile. Third is her laugh. You don't want to sound like a crazy and go into the rest but making a bed bath? That's number 34.

Yep.

There's a fucking lot and it just proves again how much of a creeper you are when it comes to this girl. She makes you insane and you can't help but subtly stalk her a tiny bit.

Brittany finishes putting the bed together and jumps in. Literally, jumps in. You can't help but laugh a tiny but and when she's settled in the bath bed, she scoots over a bit and makes a gesture for you to join her.

You can't think of anything more perfect that you'd want to do.

You slowly walk towards her, refusing to take your eyes off of her the whole time and step into the bathtub. It's a pretty big bathtub because you're in such an awesome suite. You need to call your supervisor and profusely thank her for booking you the sweet rooms time after time. You sit down next to Brittany and slowly rest your head onto her shoulder, wrapping your arms around her waist.

She moves in close to you and you feel her arm squeeze underneath you and wrap around your shoulder. You want to be so close to her right now and you can't help but swing you leg over hers. You pretty much lying on top of her right now but you don't give a fuck. You don't think she does either because she starts to tighten her hold on you. You can't help but melt further into her.

You really want her to stay over tonight and fall asleep with her in the bath bed but you know that you both have to get up early tomorrow morning. Bloody hell, worst timing ever.

You sigh and nuzzle closer into her neck place light kisses near her collarbone and under her jaw.

"Tickles, San," she says sleepily. God, she's already falling asleep.

"Are you staying over? I really want you to but have you packed?" You really want her to stay but you don't know what she's going to say to Quinn.

Fuck.

"Nah I haven't. Just let me rest my eyes for a bit, kay?" She sounds so sleepy so you start to stroke her bicep and continue the soft kisses all over her neck.

"Okay, baby," you whisper out. "Thank you, by the way. Best bath ever."

* * *

You haven't sleep at all. You've been watching Brittany sleep peacefully for a couple of hours and realise it's the second time today that you've had her in your bed and you've just watched her.

You need to get your head checked because you're turning into a fucking crazy.

You're still lying on Brittany's shoulder, gently stroking the skin on her hipbone. She is so amazing and you can't believe that you're actually lying in her arms. Your smile grows and even though you want Brittany to stay asleep because she seemed so tired, all you want to do is talk to her and see her beautiful eyes.

You start to speed up your movements on her hips and add a small amount of pressure. She rolls her head slightly and starts to mumble something unrecognisable. God dammit she is still so cute.

You really want to wake her up. Now.

You roll over suddenly so your whole body is on top of hers. Her arms wrap around you and she nuzzles her face into your neck.

"San."

"Yes?" you draw it out and start to place small kisses on her temple.

"Whatcha doin?" She sounds so adorable when she's just woken up and all you want to do is stay in this position, kissing her softly for hours.

You start to run your hands slowly through her hair. "Just saying hello, what are you doing?"

"Mmm, saying hello back," she says seductively in your ear and before you know it, she's somehow managed to flip you over. Your back lands heavily and even though there are a couple layers of blankets underneath you, it still fucking hurts. Brittany doesn't realise your pain and starts to kiss your neck, taking your groans a sign of pleasure.

"Britt," you say, biting your tongue hard because holy shit, your back feels like it's broken. You're definitely aren't looking forward to a 5 hour bus ride tomorrow.

"Shhh let me say good morning properly, babe." God you can't even say no. But shit, you need to get up or at least get her weight off you.

"Brittany, sweetie, two things," she stops kissing your neck and brings her eyes to yours. She cups your cheek forcefully and starts to bop her nose on yours. "One," you kiss her. "It's not morning. And Two." You kiss her again. "My back is fucking killing me. As much as I love your bath bed, I love my bed more." You kiss her one last time, drawing it out slightly. You'll never get tired of her lips on yours.

Her eyes widen in shock and she immediately jumps off of you. "Santana! Why didn't you say anything!" She grabs your hand and slowly starts to bring you to your feet. She's so gently and that's exactly what you need right now because after that display of muscle just before, you need a fucking hug. You're not saying you didn't enjoy the topping, because you did. Your back on the other hand, fucking hated it.

"San, I'm so sorry…" she says sadly, "I thought the bed idea was good! I didn't realise it'd hurt your back!"

"Hey, B?" she looks at you and nods her head. "It was fucking awesome."

"Don't swear, babe…" Brittany replies with a smirk and just as you start to step out of the tub, she grabs you from underneath your knees and picks you up, holding you bridal style. Okay. She can definitely pick you up like that any time.

You squeal in response and immediately smack your lips to hers. Fuck this. You need to kiss her as soon as physically possible. Fuck the soft, loving kisses, you want her tongue in your mouth. Right fucking now. You force her mouth open and immediately find her. It takes her a second to react but when she does respond, you're falling for her again.

She is turning you insane and you grab the side of her head, threading your hands through her hair. You need her closer and you're not sure you'll be able to restrain yourself if this kiss continues any longer. As much as the wetness in you pants is telling you to keep going, you know that you need to stop.

You start to slow it down until you're eventually peppering kisses on her lips and across her cheeks. Brittany lets out a sigh and starts to walk out of the bathroom with her eyes shut. You place continuous kisses on her eyelids until your back hits the bed softly.

"Are you okay? I can get you some ice?" You smile. Man, she is so perfect.

"All I want is you. Come here."

You see Brittany's face light up and she sits on the bed next to you and grabs your hand. "You'll tell me if it hurts, right?"

Fuck no, you're tough as shit. You're not going to tell her if it hurts. Well you weren't, but she starts to gently stroke her fingertips across your arm and you instantly cave. Your head is calling you whipped but the butterflies flying around your stomach is making you feel over the fucking moon. You'll do anything to make sure they stay there.

"Of course, babe." You let out a yawn and close your eyes, burrowing into the bed. "What time is it?" Brittany takes a while to respond but you hear a soft 9:30 while she moves her stroking to your face. You're fucking bliss and her touch as taking away the pain in your back.

Yeah she caused it, but you don't even care.

"You want me to stay, San?" Your eyes immediately pop open. You can't ask her to do that. The look on her face clearly shows she wants to but no. She needs to pack and it's probably for the best that you spend tonight away from each other or else things could get pretty heated. Even with a sore back you're pretty positively you'll still be able to rock her world.

But no. You need to go slow and she needs to pack.

You really want to take her out on a proper date before you end up sleeping with her for the first time. And you want to make it perfect with candles and shit and maybe even some mood music.

Actually, no. The mood music will definitely show her how whipped you are. You're pretty sure she knows already but you can't show her. That's just embarrassing.

"You know I do. But no babe, you need to go back to Quinn and pack. I'll be fine," you say and close your eyes once more.

You feel wetness on your cheek and you instantly wrap your arms around her neck. You feel her smile as she continues to kiss your cheek. You want to do so many things to this woman but yeah, slow.

Slow, fucking slow.

You hate yourself right now.

"Go sweetheart or my back will be hurting a hell of a lot more in a second." You turn your head and wink at her and you don't think she understood what you said at first because her nose is scrunched up cutely.

When she does get it, her eyes gloss over and a smirk covers her face for a split second. Her face turns soft however, as she rubs your side. "Promise me you'll call if your back starts to hurt?"

You smile. Perfect fucking woman.

"I promise."

She kisses you softly once more, making a smacking sound when she pulls away. "Goodnight, San. See you bright and early."

"Night. I'll see you tomorrow," you peck her nose really quickly before she gathers her things and heads for the door. You try to get up and walk her out but she gives you a firm look and shakes her head.

Yep. You're staying right where you are.

God, you're so bloody whipped.

"Hey San?" She says as she opens the door.

"Mmm?" You roll over slightly and rest your head on your arms. She looks at with shining eyes and shakes her head with a smile.

"We're going to Spain tomorrow!" She looks so happy and it makes you laugh.

"Yeah babe, we are. And guess what?" You want to see that smile one last time before she goes and you know just how to make it appear.

Her face lights up and she batters her eyes at you. "What?"

"I'm taking you on a proper date in Barcelona."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked it - I wrote this with a day hangover as my group assignment session at uni turned into a drinking assignment session. Whoops!**

**Also, I'm totally down with getting a Beta.. So if ya want to help me out, give me a yell! It might also make chapter length longer! Maybe.**


	16. All Eyes on You

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy!**

**Huge thanks to hlnwst for giving me a hand with this bloody thing!**

* * *

It's too fucking early.

You haven't had your morning caffeine hit and you think you're going to yell at the next person who talks to you.

You hit snooze on your alarm three times and ended up fucking your morning routine up something shocking. You have a ridiculous amount of paperwork to catch up on and your suitcase barely shut because you threw your clothes in haphazardly. You're going to hate yourself when you get to Barcelona because if there's something that annoys you more than Puckerman, it's wrinkles in your clothes.

The sun is shining brightly and there's not a cloud in the sky. Everything is still slightly damp from the huge storm yesterday and the dew left on the ground is glistening in the sunlight. It's beautiful.

Speaking of beautiful, you haven't stopped thinking about Brittany all morning. That was probably the main reason you didn't get a chance to do your routine but whatever, kind of worth it. Yesterday afternoon was absolutely perfect and thinking about it just now makes shivers run down your spine and your stomach fill with butterflies.

You literally have no idea what you're going to do for this date. Well, you kind of have an idea but you're not sure if she's going to like it. You just want it to be so perfect and you haven't been on a date in so long but apparently you did things right at the vineyard, so maybe you're on the right track.

You hope you are, because Brittany deserves the fucking world.

You really want to take her out tonight when you get into Barcelona, but there's a group dinner and you're meant be taking people out to a club. You usually get trashed at the Chateau but since Brittany and the storm happened, you haven't had a chance to get your drink on. You want to have a few sneaky beverages at the club tonight in Barcelona but at the same time, you really want to take Brittany out after.

You're conflicted.

You know you're falling for Brittany, but you've already fallen hard for Sangria. You also know that as soon as you have a taste you're going to be drinking a fucking lot. You actually think Sangria and Brittany are pretty similar. As soon as you had once taste of Brittany you knew you wanted more, and quite frankly, she is a lot better then Sangria.

Did you just say that? Why are you even comparing Brittany to wine? You're an idiot.

You know you're being stupid, because really, Brittany is going to win every time.

You know that you've found something amazing so the alcohol is just going to have to wait.

You throw your head back, your sunglasses shielding your eyes from the blissful sun radiating down onto your face. You're making things harder than they already are. You're always going to be in Barcelona again but you don't know if you're going to be with Brittany for much longer. The Sangria is going to have to wait.

You sigh. You want Brittany forever and the events of the past two days have just cemented that fact.

You can't help but think of Brittany when she sleeps and the cute moans she makes when she's dreaming of something magical. Numerous times she tightened her hold on your shoulders and whispered unidentifiable things into your hair. The heat her body emitted made you feel so warm and safe and when she ran her fingers over your arm subconsciously in her sleep, shocks exuded over your whole body.

God, you should stop thinking about her. You're in public and any minute now your group is going to come around the corner and mess up your Brittany moment. You love your Brittany moments and you're going to try and have them at least 3 times a day. You don't know if you're going to tell Brittany that, however; it's probably going to be your own creepy secret. You're starting to master the act of being a complete psycho in your own head. If Brittany knew what was going on in there, she'd definitely run for the hills. Hell, you're thinking about running for the hills because you're being ridiculously sappy and you need to pull your shit together.

You keep saying it, but really, your shit is still mangled and dispersed all over the fucking floor.

You're currently standing in front of the coach, ignoring Will slightly as he yaps about his blackout experience. You don't mean to be a bitch; well actually you kind of do, but really you don't care that the man couldn't wash his hair properly via candle light.

He's wrecking your Brittany moment and pretty soon you're going to wreck him. He doesn't seem to notice you ignoring him and continues to ramble on about how he mixed up his shampoo and conditioner on countless occasions.

When you call your supervisor to thank her for the awesome room, you're going to request slightly less chatty bus drivers. Or bus drivers with no hair.

You're not looking forward to the long journey ahead of you because your back fucking kills. You forgot about it slightly when you woke up this morning. In your haste to get back on schedule, you jumped up from bed and then ungracefully fell back down in a heap. It really hurt. Maybe you could con Brittany into give you a massage?

Maybe even a naked massage…?

You really need to stop going to that dark, far away place in your brain that just wants to see Brittany naked. You're visiting it frequently and you don't think it's healthy. At all.

Your back is definitely going to need a massage after this bus ride but you know you're going to chicken out when trying to ask Brittany. You're most likely going to end up getting an ice pack and dealing with the pain.

Even though you did get a fair amount of sleep last night, you're still quite tired. All you want to do is see Brittany, pop some painkillers and then pass out for the majority of the trip. But right now? You want to pop some pills just to drown out the insufferable sound of your annoying driver. William is about two seconds away from getting a mind slap to the face. You wish it could be a real slap but you'd probably get fired. Drat.

"So I ended up washing my hair four times, Santana! Four times! And my curls still aren't in tact. It's kind of depressing," Will bellows out complete with hand expressions and wide eyes.

For fucks sake.

"That's horrible," you say bluntly and roll your eyes underneath your sunglasses. You catch Will nodding his head incessantly before he continues talking about the lack of curls in his hair today.

You feel hungover. Not from an alcohol hangover, but a Brittany hangover. And listening to Will right now annoy the crap out of you talking about his hair, is making your emotional hangover worse. You've surrounded yourself with Brittany for such a long time that now you forget how much you hate the rest of the world and how bad people's company can be. Especially curly haired, middle-aged men that have their own conditioning routine.

Will needs to shut the fuck up. You actually think that the pain of his voice is greater than the pain currently radiating across your back.

Big call, you know. But he is grating on you and you're not in the mood. Your emotional hangover isn't helping whatsoever and it's amplifying his annoyingness a thousand times over.

You glance at your watch and see that it's reaching quarter to 7. The day sheet says that everybody needs to be at the coach at 6:50am for a 7am departure. Another thing that's pretty shitty about your job is having to wait for everybody to get everywhere on time. There's nothing worse than having that one fuckhead who thinks it's acceptable to rock up whenever they want to. You learnt early on that you can't wait for anybody and if they choose to sleep in or just forget the meeting time then it's their loss.

You're pretty strict on time and you're kind of hoping Puckerman sleeps in so you can leave him here. You did tell everyone at the start of the tour that you're very pedantic about times and will not hesitate in leaving a man behind.

Bitch alert.

Will seems to have gotten the hint and has stopped talking, choosing to sip on his coffee instead and stare awkwardly at the ground. Good. Hopefully he'll stop talking to for the rest of the tour. You know that's a hard thing to ask, but the Tour Gods owe you something because they haven't pulled through on the goods with Brittany yet.

Hopefully tonight they'll pull through and make your currently not organised date unbelievably perfect. You hope.

You turn your head when you hear footsteps and bags dragging across the gravel towards the coach. You really want it to be Brittany but your prayers aren't answered. The Australian boys and Quinn round the corner and wave at you quite enthusiastically considering it's not even 7 o'clock in the morning yet.

"Santana! Girl! You ready for a good time in Spain? You're going home, baby!" You turn your head at the squawking coming out of Luke's mouth and you feel your eyes fall out of your head.

Going home? For fuck's sake.

"I'm going home?" you say with a slight bitchy undertone. You really want to correct him but you have to be nice. Man, worst start to the day. Your emotional hangover is just putting you on edge and you know that the only known cure is Brittany.

Where the fuck is Brittany?

"Yeah, S-Lo! Spain, here we come!" All the boys do what sounds like a wolf cry and start to bundle onto the bus. Did that actually just happen? You don't know what to do. Quinn must have picked up on your current state of shock and just walks in front of you and starts to shake her head and apologise.

You just nod your head in understanding and say it's okay in that pristine, preppy voice that you've mastered. But on the inside? On the inside you want to kick all three of those apes off the tour. Quinn pats you on the shoulder jumps onto the coach.

"I didn't know you were from Spain, Santana!" William says happily in your direction. You lift up your sunglasses and give him the best death glare you think you've ever given anyone. You actually think you snarled a bit at him. Whatever, you don't even care.

His facial expression is just full of fear. Yeah, you still got it. You hear him gulp and mumble quietly about helping people with their bags.

More and more people start to board the coach. Sugar smiles solemnly at you when she walks up the coach stairs. Obviously she's feeling regret about last night. Again. You sigh, you like her but she makes some shocking life choices.

You're running ahead of schedule and you're extremely disappointed when you see Puckerman. Why could he have not slept in? Why?

He's with Finn and Sam and they seem to be taking loudly about something inappropriate. You really don't want to know. Mohawk is doing some vivid movements though and you think you gather from the pelvic thrusting that the germ picked up someone last night. You don't know how though considering it rained all night. Well, actually you do. Sugar.

Poor girl needs to learn and you need to have a chat with Puckerman. The little fucker blatantly disregarded what you said and you're not happy. He passes you after he carelessly throws his bag into the undercarriage of the coach and winks at you. He is probably the biggest cockhead on the planet and you hope that all the fragile belongings in his bag break.

So far you've dealt with an atrociously packed suitcase, crippling back pain (okay maybe you're exaggerating), Puckerman and the Australian boys being tossers and William yapping non-stop about hair product. You've also yet to see Brittany.

Worst morning ever.

You hear more footsteps on gravel and you look up to see a group of people who you kind of dislike and one girl who you really care for. You can hear squabbling already and it's adding to your headache. Dammit.

You try and zone out the bickering and try and find Brittany's eyes.

You furrow your brows and focus on the perfect girl in front of you. For some reason she looks different today. You don't know whether it's fatigue, stress or just the effects of being in the same company as Rachel for too long. You don't know. You can't quite place your finger on it; all you know is that she looks different. You also notice that Brittany is carrying and pulling luggage that doesn't seem to be hers.

Weird.

You want to go to her and wrap her up in your arms and just take away whatever's on her mind. But alas, you're halted by the sideshow unfolding in front of you.

"Brittany! Hurry up! As much as I do love to sing, I really don't want to do it in a front of a crowd where they're most likely going to throw a shoe at me!" Squawk alert.

"Leave Brittany alone, Rachel! She's carrying all of your stuff!" Bow-tie alert.

"Blaine's right, Rachel! Be nice!" Pixie alert.

"Thanks Kurt," Blaine replies, flickering his eyes. He says it in a low voice and his cheeks are tinted pink. You purse your eyes slightly behind your sunglasses as you watch their very interesting interaction.

Yep. They definitely fucked.

Rachel seems to be seething when she reaches the coach and immediately hopes on. You glance at your watch and see it's 6:59am.

"Just made it," you say teasingly. She huffs in your face and walks past you. You want to pull her back by her hair and slap some manners into the girl but you know that'd just be assault and you don't that didn't make it into your schedule for today.

Will helps Blaine and Kurt with their bags and they apologise way too many times before getting on the coach.

Your eyes look up and you see Brittany struggling with her own bags and Rachel's. Why did you not help her before? You should have just ignored Rachel and her backup singers. You slap yourself over the head. You're an asshole.

You start to run over to help her but you feel a pain in your back almost immediately and need to slow down. You hobble over to her and smile, getting her attention when you grab one of the bags on her shoulder.

You forgo the inevitable pain and sling it across your own shoulders. Bad move.

"Hey," you say softly. "Rough morning?"

Brittany looks flustered and extremely tired. There are bags under her eyes and instead of her normally happy demeanour; she's giving off a dull, painful vibe that instantly transfers to you. You just want to hug her.

"It's been hell, San," she replies sadly. She looks like she's going to cry.

You start walking slowly, not taking your eyes of her face for a second. She lets out a loud sigh and you know it's definitely not from contentment. You think she's pushing the sadness out of your body. "What happened, baby?"

"Rachel was just being really mean for some reason. She was running late and so was I and she made me carry her bags down. I think she's just tired and doesn't like the early mornings," she says with a pout. Just because someone isn't a morning person doesn't mean they get to treat your girl like shit.

You're standing near the undercarriage and Will helps you with the bags. You nod in his direction at thanks and he shoots back an exuberant grin in response. He scurries off to the front of the coach, effectively cutting you and Brittany off. God.

You're pretty pissed at Rachel right now. And Will. And Puckerman. And the Australians.

Brittany sees your inner turmoil and places her hand on yours subtly. "It's okay, San. You know what sucked the most about this morning?"

You shake your head.

"Not waking up next to you." She says it with a smile and her glow is starting to come back. You like to think that's your doing and you're actually pretty sure it is because of you. You smile back.

You could say that both of you had fucking rotten mornings but they're definitely getting better.

* * *

You slept the whole coach ride.

However, you did order Will to play _Feel Good Inc._ on repeat. You gave him strict instructions to let it run through for the whole trip and when you woke up it was still playing. The man finally did something good for once.

When you woke up everyone looked like they wanted to kill you. You just had a smug look on your face. You think it's the best song in the world. Your tour group on the other hand, doesn't think so highly of it anymore. Oh well. Half the fuckers deserved it after the shit that happened this morning. You like to think you're a sneaky bitch when push comes to shove and you proved it today because as soon as that song came on, you passed out from the painkillers.

Genius.

The painkillers may have initially done their job, but sleeping on a coach seat undid all the hard work. Your back is still pretty sore but now it's just stiff. You could really go that naked massage now.

For fuck's sake.

Your head is filthy and you hate it. Brittany is just so innocent and beautiful and just so fucking perfect. And all you can think about lately is Brittany naked. You need a mental check ASAP.

After a quick city tour via coach, in which you pointed out to the group that you're actually not from Spain, you finally ended up at the hotel.

"Okay, guys, so here's how it's going to work for the today and tomorrow! Pay attention, Puckerman!" He wasn't even speaking but you know that he won't be paying attention at all. He looks mildly offended when you single him out, but you don't give a flying fuck. You hate him. "This afternoon, everyone meet in the lobby at 4pm! You guys have a walking tour of the city with a local tour guide. Be on your best behaviour!" Sam and Finn turn their attention to Mohawk this time and he rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulders.

Wanker.

"Your tour will end up at the restaurant where we'll be having dinner tonight, so make sure you dress nicely! It's not too far from the hotel, so don't worry, we'll make a pit stop back here before I take you guys out tonight! Questions?"

Brittany raises her hand. God. She is so fucking cute.

You nod in her direction. "Does that mean you're not coming with us on the walking tour?" Her voice sounds normal to everyone else but you can tell there's a heavy underlying tone of sadness. It makes you sad in return.

You purse your lips. You definitely don't want to make her sad. "Unfortunately, no. I have so much paperwork to catch up on cause I hardly got anything done on the weekend." You say it smoothly and you smile when Brittany's face turns red.

Yeah, you hardly got anything done all weekend because she was being a massive distraction.

"Don't worry, though; you'll be in great hands! Luis, who does the walking tour, is fantastic," you say. You know it's not what she wants to hear but it's all you have to say. You pout and she pouts but you start to have a silent conversation when you meet her eyes. She knows you can't help it and she gets that.

It's going to start to happen a lot more. You're going to fall behind in paperwork whenever you spend your time with Brittany but you don't even care. Brittany is Brittany and she's so much higher than paperwork in your mind.

You pull away from her eyes, with a small smile on your face. She has one as well.

You know that you're both being subtle about your relationship and there's no way anybody has caught on yet. Like Brittany said before, friends to everybody else but girlfriends in reality.

"Any more questions?" You don't want to answer anymore.

"Yeah I got one, boss!" You look up and see Dylan and Tyler snickering in the back corner.

"Yes boys?" You try and say it in the nicest tone possible but you're unamused.

"You getting maggot with us tonight?"

All the tours with Australians have made you fluent in their language. You sigh. You want to have a date with Sangria but you want to have a date with Brittany even more.

"No, no. I'm not drinking tonight," you reply as you make eye contact with Brittany. Her face lights up and you know that she received the hint loud and clear. "Any more questions?"

You see Rachel start to raise your hand. Shit. Not in the mood.

"Nope? All right guys clear out and grab your stuff! I just need to sort out everybody's rooms so meet me at the front desk as soon as you've got your bags!"

You sneak in one last glance at Brittany and she just looks so happy. Her eyes are trained solely on you and you can't help but hold her stare. She looks so much happier than this morning most likely because she probably got some sleep and Rachel free time. You let out a small giggle to yourself because Brittany's stare is turning you into a pile of goo.

You wonder if this is what she feels like when you look at her.

You sure hope so.

You leave your bag on the coach and reluctantly leave. You mouth _bye_ to Brittany before you go however, and she ducks her head and flutters her eyes at you. You feel as though you just got shot in the chest because your heart starts beating ferociously.

You definitely don't want it to ever stop.

* * *

You've been sitting on your bed the last 2 hours, drinking coffee and powering through paperwork. Brittany keeps distracting you via text and you know you should tell her you need to get this work done but you just can't. You want to talk to her and throw the paperwork away.

She's been sending you selfies again and really adorable text messages. You're so close to grabbing your bag and running out the door to find her.

_Did you know that I think you're beautiful?_

Fuck. She needs to stop it.

_Did you? Because I do._

Brittany is one of those people that believe in sending multiple text messages talking about the same thing instead of just incorporating them into one massive paragraph text.

You like it though.

_You need to stop saying those things to me when you're not here, B. _You're this close to breaking point. Paperwork is going to be thrown off of the bed any second.

_Why? ;)_

Shit. Winky smiley face. You throw your head back in defeat. She's about to win.

_Because… it makes me want to kiss you and I can't_

Instead of the prompt message you were expecting, your phone goes off close to five minutes later. There's a picture. Shit.

Brittany is pouting at you and it just makes your heart soften. This girl is perfect. _I want to kiss you too babe. _

For fucks sake. Your stomach is doing backflips and you just can't pull the smile away from your face.

You thoughts are just filled with Brittany and you remember her face before the tour left this afternoon. She threw on an award winning pout when you saw the group off from the lobby.

You were standing by Luis just catching up with him, when Brittany exited the elevator and stole your focus. Luis knows of your fascination with the ladies and immediately saw the glint in your eye when Brittany came into view. He poked you in the stomach and let out a loud laugh. He is pretty much a brother to you and it's always good hanging out with him. You probably won't get the chance to see him a lot this time around because you're going to be occupied with Brittany, but you promise to text him if anything major happens between the two of you.

You definitely know that's going to happen because major things have pretty much happened already.

She walked past you and faintly touched her side to yours when the group left and you instantly froze up. She's getting really good at the subtle, lingering touches and it's teasing the shit out of you. You turned to look at her and were meet with bright blue eyes staring back at you and a pout on her lips. The look is just screaming that she wants you.

You hate it. You're so sexually frustrated at the moment that you feel you're going to explode. Your whole body is a radiating ball of heat that won't turn off.

You blame Brittany.

Ever since the touch in the lobby you haven't been able to stop thinking about her. And now, with her incessant cute texting and your incessant thoughts of naked Brittany, you've decided to give up on paperwork for a while and take a shower. You just need a Brittany break or you're going to go even crazier than you already are.

_You're killing me. I'm going to have a shower Britt, go and enjoy the tour! Be ready for tonight xx _

You quickly shoot off the text message and slowly move from the bed. Your back is feeling better but it's still stiff from the coach ride. You reach the bathroom and turn on the water. You have so much to organise for the date tonight.

Tonight.

Shit.

You hope Brittany is going to like your idea because you think that it's pretty great. You just hope nobody get's suspicious when you're pulling Brittany out of the club. But you need to focus on the fact that it's okay to be friendly in front of other people. Friends are girlfriends.

Yeah.

You got this.

You wash your hair and let the heat of the shower hit your back. It feels really good and you're going to need some kind of relief because dinner, going to the club and taking Brittany out on a late night date is going to be strenuous. Your head is already suffering from the organisation. You really don't need to body to conk out as well.

You think that a late night date is a pretty good idea. A midnight or early morning stroll through the city sounds perfect. You're going to treat her to a one on one special city tour and hopefully, she'll treat you to something even better later on.

You really hope she does anyway.

You don't know how much longer you can handle taking things slow because you just want to feel her. It's getting ridiculous and you know that you'll just start turning into a bigger crazy person if it prolongs.

You know it's early, but you see her every day and have the opportunity to be in her company close to 24/7.

You're pretty screwed. You know that. Brittany knows that.

You turn off the water and get out of the shower. You quickly grab one of the fluffy towels off the rack and wrap it around your hair, before grabbing another one and drying down the rest of your body. You can hear your phone going off in the next room and you quickly go over to it. Your back is feeling better from the shower but you still wouldn't say no to a massage.

_What are we doing!_

_Santana :) tell me!_

You roll your eyes and continue through the mountain of text messages. They're all the same really, Brittany cutely whining about the date tonight. You're not going to tell her.

It's not until you see the last message that your breath bitches and you feel a heat fill your stomach.

_Thinking about you all wet in the shower makes me wet…_

For. Fucks. Sake.

You collapse back on the bed and let out a long, deep breath. You gulp loudly, trying to get past your now hazy vision and thoughts and reply to Brittany.

_Are you trying to kill me?_

Brittany doesn't reply.

You try and move from your bed but you just can't.

Yep.

Brittany killed you.


	17. Morning has Finally Come

**A/N: Thanks hlnwst for the help!**

* * *

Your phone still hasn't gone off.

Brittany hasn't replied and you think that you're going to lose your mind even more if she doesn't reply soon. You've sent at least 10 more messages but still no response from her. Your chest is getting heavy and you're starting to fret a bit. It's driving you insane.

Brittany knows exactly what she's doing.

You've been staring at your phone on the bed since you got out of the shower. Your hair is still wet and you're still wrapped in your towel. You pretty much have your Brittany blinkers on full blast at the moment because she's all you care about. You know that you need to get ready soon or else you're probably going to be late to dinner.

And you hate being late.

Plus, if you were late you'd absolutely cop shit from your group and you're just not ready for that.

You think maybe it's time to act like a semi-civilized person so you slowly start to get dressed, your eyes not straying from your phone once. You think you should have actually looked at what you picked out because when you look at yourself in the mirror, all you see is a tropical fish.

You definitely need to change outfits. You rummage through your suitcase and see that everything is wrinkled and packed awkwardly. You let out a long groan in annoyance and lift your suitcase up and pour all the contents over the floor. You know that you don't have time to repack because you have to leave in about half an hour, but you need some routine back in your day to make you relax a bit.

Brittany is just rocking your world, not literally, but you fucking wish she was, and it's making you deliriously dizzy. You're quite enjoying it. You'll start to enjoy it even more when she's actually rocking your world. Hard.

Okay, so you're getting off topic again and you need to stop daydreaming or else you're going to be really late.

You take off your rainbow outfit and quickly repack your suitcase. You need to iron some clothes and that just irritates you because you're not going to have any free time over the next couple of days to sort that out. You also need to do some laundry pretty soon. You don't want to be the person that smells fucking horrible.

After a few more outfits and a struggle with your hair, you're finally ready to walk out the door.

Brittany's message still hasn't come through and even though you know she's with the group having a good time, there's a part of you that is getting worried. You really hope nothing's happened to her and that she's okay. But really, she's probably fine.

This is probably Brittany's sick idea to tease and frustrate the hell out of you.

Actually, that definitely is her plan.

Speaking of plans, you think that you've come up with a fucking awesome one. When you were acting like a desperate high school girl waiting around your phone to go off, you fine-tuned your date and you think you're good to go.

You think.

You know that you're going to be stressing out all night and you just hope nobody pisses you off at the group dinner tonight or you're probably going to blow a gasket. And it's not going to be pretty at all.

And shit,

What if that does happen?

Your date will probably be ruined, you'd probably get zero tips from any group member and you'd even get fired.

Yeah.

You're going to have to calm down and relax a bit. You're going to push Rachel and Puck to the back of your mind and just focus. Even though that seems completely impossible to you, you need to do it. You're so good at putting on a professional face and you think that tonight is going to be the perfect time to be Tour Guide Santana.

Only Brittany will get to see the real Santana tonight, and you're more than okay with that.

All you need to do is focus on the date and more importantly focus on Brittany.

You know that your stress is also equating to high levels of nervousness because you have never done this before. Usually it's a quick unsatisfactory fuck and you're out as soon as possible. But Brittany is so, so different.

She's perfect.

* * *

You're standing in front of the restaurant with your phone in hand.

Brittany didn't reply all afternoon and you're unsure how you feel about that. You've figured out that she was playing you. She wanted to get you worked up and when you took the bait hook, line and sinker, she pounced. Pounced as in executed her plan to perfection and ignored you for the rest of the day.

You can't work out if you're ridiculously pissed off or undeniably turned on.

You think it's the latter.

You were so crazy infatuated with her all afternoon that you may have jumped onto your laptop after you got dressed and found her Facebook page.

Stalker? Yep.

You saw her uploading photos so you knew that she was safe but you also knew she was making you suffer. And by the way she was looking in her photos, you think she was extremely happy about the situation.

Your creepiness seems to return tenfold whenever you're without Brittany for more than 2 hours. It's becoming hazardous to your health and you're pretty sure that you're going to get committed when the tour is over when you'll be without Brittany for months on end.

When the tour ends is going to fucking suck.

Talking about the tour ending is also going to fucking suck.

You really don't want to think about that right now, though. Tonight is going to be a make or break moment because tonight, you're taking Brittany on a date. It's definitely not going to be the most conventional date but whatever, you're pretty stoked.

You really, really hope Brittany is going to like this.

Just as your mind starts to wander to thoughts of Brittany, you see Luis and the group round the corner. It's safe to say that Brittany in real life is definitely a lot better than Brittany in your head. By that notion alone, the real naked Brittany is going to be fucking amazing. You feel your face start to heat up at that thought and all you want to do is run around the corner and hide from your embarrassment.

But that'd mean you'd leave Brittany. That would suck.

The group seems happy and full of smiles and you know that it's because they've just spent the afternoon running around one of the greatest cities in the world. It really is a beautiful place and you're hoping to use that to your advantage tonight when you whisk Brittany away from the group and spoil her rotten.

Your eyes never stray from Brittany and you're sure that to a passer by it looks like you're weird as shit, staring at this girl from a distance. You definitely are, though. You should feel embarrassed that you basically look like you're having a psychotic break in the middle of the street.

You're just staring at her.

And she's staring back just has hard. Fuck.

Dinner needs to be over right now.

Your eyes are focused on Brittany the whole time and all you can see is a small smirk on her face. She knows what she's done and she is indeed, extremely happy about it. You can't say you feel the same, but you know that it's going to be a very playful evening ahead of you.

You're fucking looking forward to it.

You're interrupted momentarily when Luis makes his way over to you and gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and a light hug. You really wish you could hang out with him tomorrow but you're so far behind on paperwork and you want to spend as much time with Brittany as possible. You always get drunk with him and eat copious amounts of junk food together and it's sad that you won't get to do it this time.

"Good afternoon, Iz?" you say as you return his hug.

"Yeah, they're a good group. Except for some of the boys, though. They were very loud most of the time," he replies. His English is perfect but he still has that gorgeous accent behind the words. If you weren't a lesbian you would have definitely claimed Luis a while ago.

You nod your head at him and roll your eyes because yeah, you know. Puck and his band of misfits are pretty annoying. Mike and Sam seem to be the only two who can see through the big oaf. Jake seems to ignore his brother as well, but that's probably just because he's used to all his crap. Finn, on the other hand, is whipped. All capitals with a million exclamation points.

It's sickening.

"You having dinner with us?" You really hope he says yes.

"Of course, baby girl! I need some Santana time!" You feel your eyes widen and a big smile appear. You need to talk to someone about Brittany because your mind is exploding and Luis is definitely the man for the job. You grab his hand and push him through the door.

"Okay, guys! Inside! Go up the stairs and we have all the tables, so take your pick!"

As you let go of his hand, you notice Sugar hot on his heels. Your eyebrows rise and you look around to gauge Puck's reaction and he does not look happy at all. You however, are ecstatic by this unexpected turn of events. Actually, on second thoughts, this could be disastrous. It could mean more fights and more tears and more jackass Puckerman. Your eyes land back on Brittany and she seems to be thinking the exact same thing and closes her eyes softly and nods her head. You really need her to talk to Sugar and make sure she calms down, because the tour is about to blow any second.

You're starting to pick up on tension between some of the girls and guys as well and you know that shit could go down very soon. And although it makes your job a hell of a lot shitter, you really have no control over it. All you can do is be nice while subtly hinting to the girls to move past it.

You hope that they take the hint.

You also don't care at the moment because...well, Brittany.

She's all you care about. You're smiling like a lunatic and you notice that Brittany is as well. You also notice Quinn. Your smile is wiped off your face as she looks at you with a knowing expression plastered across her face. Shit. You try and play it cool by looking at other people in the group and smiling at them, making some meaningless comment to make some of them laugh.

Quinn is having none of that though. She's grabbed Brittany by the arm and is dragging her through the group, whispering words into her ear.

Shit.

Okay. Fuck.

You need to get inside.

You follow the last person in and go to the cashier to pay for the dinner in advance. As much as you didn't want to drink tonight, you think that maybe a beer or two will help take the edge off the impending chaos you think might happen tonight.

You wish it wouldn't, but you think it might. You think that Sugar and Puckerman are going to have a massive fight, Rachel is going to be whining all night about Finn to Kurt who only wants to go off with Blaine, Quinn will no doubt grill you about something to do with Brittany and you're going to be slowly combusting on the inside about the thought of taking Brittany on a date.

Chaos. Your mind is absolute chaos.

As soon as you have a beer in your hand, you take a large swig and slowly start to climb the stairs.

Game face initiated.

You reach the top of the staircase and are instantly met with loud chatter and laughter coming from everyone. Okay, so maybe tonight might not be as chaotic as you thought. Although, it's not even 8pm yet. There is a lot that could potentially go wrong tonight.

You look around for a spare seat and your try to limit your reaction as much as possible because you only spy one next to Brittany. Quinn, Luis and Sugar are at the table as well and you know exactly where this is going.

Shit.

Things are getting a little more heated. You really want to talk to Luis about everything but you can't because 1) Sugar is going to be all over him like a rat, 2) Quinn will be asking subtle yet complete transparent questions about Brittany and yourself and 3) you're just going to be staring at Brittany the whole time.

Your breath hitches. Not good. You take another gulp of your beer and head over to the table. You think that you've started to man up and you know that now is a perfect time to prove to yourself that you're strong. Here we go. You take a seat next to Brittany and feel her eyes on you immediately. Luis is on your other side and you hear a faint chuckle come from his direction. You're about to whack him one before the waitress comes over to take the drink order. Brittany doesn't order anything and it puts a smile on your face because you know she's doing it for you. You're only going to have one drink but the fact that Brittany wants to be completely sober for your date tonight makes your heart flutter.

Luis puts on the charm and buys a round for Quinn and Sugar. Sugar looks like a puppy discovering their bone for the first time and is literally throwing herself at Luis. He seems to be enjoying and so are you, mainly because his attention is off yourself and Brittany. Your eyes gravitate towards Quinn and she's smirking at you softly. She knows.

You reach for you beer again and just as you're about to take a sip, you feel a hand on your thigh. You falter slightly until you realise that it's Brittany's hand on your leg. A calming feeling overtakes you as you feel liquid hit the back of your throat. Brittany's hand squeezing your thigh, emitting an indescribable sensation over your thigh, calms you down even more.

"So everybody had a good day?" you say, thinking that it's better you start meaningless chit chat so you Quinn won't get a chance to ask any forward questions.

Luis and Sugar seem to be lost in their own little world but you do get a yes out of them. Puckerman is definitely not going to be happy.

Quinn knows exactly what you're doing any she nods her head, resting her arms on the table. "We had the best day, right, Britt?" She nods and squeezes your leg harder. Fuck. "What about you? What did you get up to?"

Her eyes are reaching into your soul and you're scared. You gulp.

"Nothing much at all," you say. You definitely shouldn't mention the stalking of Brittany and the inappropriate text messages. "Caught up on some sleep and got some work done. Such a bore, right?" you chuckle at yourself, trying to release the obvious tension at the table.

"Come on, now! You are working after all," Quinn replies, flicking her eyes between Brittany and yourself. You know it's coming. You can feel it. You see her open her mouth again and place

your hand over Brittany's. "So Santana, forgive me if I'm being a bit nosey, but I thought that you and Luis had a thing going on." She looks over to Luis and Sugar basically eye fucking each other and turns back to you. "Obviously not, though. Are you seeing anybody? I imagine it must be hard because you're on the road all the time."

You really don't want to answer this. You also really want to knock the smugness off Quinn's face. Her tone and vibe is completely throwing you off your game. You like to think of yourself as a pretty confident person that knows what to say all the time, but at the moment you feel like you're trying swim underwater without taking a breath.

"No, no. I'm single," you reply, interlacing your fingers with Brittany's. You're lucky the table is covering your hands amazingly and that Luis doesn't even care. Sure, you probably shouldn't be doing it in front of Quinn but you know that she knows something is going on so you don't care anymore. You really want to hold Brittany's hand. "It's really hard to be with someone when I'm travelling all the time, but I think if I found the right person I could definitely make it work." You try not to look at Brittany when you say it but you know she's looking at you. You feel her thumb rake over the top of your hand and it sends shivers down your spine.

Perfect.

Quinn looks at you through squinted eyes and continues to study you. You know that she's giving you a once over. She wants to look out for Brittany and you get that, but it's still scary. She's her best friend so you know it's in good faith, but you really hate it. What if she doesn't even know? What if she's just assuming something is happening because you've been hanging out a lot and you accidentally give it away when you say Brittany's name while talking about your dream girl?

Hell. She doesn't even know you're a lesbian even if you just mention that she'll know that you've been making out with Brittany.

You should shut up.

"How's Luke, Quinnie?" God you love Brittany right now. Love? You feel a heat cross your face because yeah, that's probably what it is. You don't know though. All you know is that Brittany has just saved you from potential chaos.

Quinn looks shocked at Brittany's question and immediately covers her face. "Brittany! Stop it!" It's amazing to see the tables turn so quickly and you chuckle, watching Quinn squirm like you were only moments ago. Perfect

You finally turn to look at Brittany and she's smiling widely and when your eyes meet hers, you instantly feel calmer. Maybe Quinn knowing won't be a bad thing? It would definitely help when you want to be alone with Brittany and you don't have to lie to her about it.

You really want Quinn on your team. Rachel or Sugar, though? Nope. Definitely not.

After more awkward conversations with Quinn about Luke, relationships and boys in general the food finally comes out. Luis and Sugar continue to be sickeningly annoying in the corner and you quick search the room for Puckerman. He's watching her with an angry look on his face while he grinds his teeth together. You have absolutely no sympathy for him because he was the dickhead first. Sugar deserves so much better and they don't come much better than Luis. He is practically a straight Ricky Martin. His smile has even melted you on occasions.

Your table is quiet over dinner, well you, Brittany and Quinn are. Sugar is giggling like a maniac and Luis is cracking jokes left, right and center. He's started to speak in Spanish and you swear he just said that he loves jelly and wearing glasses on his feet but Sugar doesn't know that. She just swoons at his Spanish and if she wasn't sitting on the opposite side of the table, you know that they'd be practically fucking.

"You still got it, Iz," you say and tap his shoulder. He shoots a smug look in return and wiggles his eyebrows. Such a boy.

You see Puckerman through the corner of your eye again and he looks furious. Furious. Not even the hot waitress can tear his gaze away from your table.

This is going to be an interesting night.

Brittany's hand remains in yours for the whole meal and it feels fantastic. She has this crazy affect on you and that just can't seem to shake away. You notice that she's on her phone underneath the table and you feel vibration in your back pocket as soon as she puts it down.

You wonder what she's up to. You sit up awkwardly and get your phone. Quinn is watching you still and it makes you feel uneasy again. She has crazy eyes.

You actually think she is kind of crazy. Well, with Rachel and Sugar as friends you think she'd have to be slightly insane.

You swipe your phone open and click on the message icon.

This is part one of our date, okay?

You really want to control the smile on your face but you can't. You hear Quinn interrupt your moment with an awkward cough and you look up at her. She definitely knows.

"Booty call, Santana?" It actually makes you chuckle, because yeah. It kind of is. Kind of.

Brittany is shaking her head in silent laughter next to you. "Nah, Quinn. Just my hot date for tonight," you say with a smirk.

That throws Quinn off a bit. She looks between the two of you and opens her mouth slightly to say something but can't get the words out.

You've won this round.

You feel Brittany's hand return to your leg. She starts to gently stroke the inside of your thigh; effectively making you squirm uncomfortably in your seat. This girl is fucking good. You regretfully move her hand off your leg and stand up. Time to get this show on the road.

"We're going to be heading off soon, guys! Make sure you settle your drinks bill and I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes! We'll be walking past the hotel so we have time for a quick pit stop, ladies! But only quick!" You get cheers in response on the group starts to rise, heading down the stairs. Brittany reluctantly stands up as well and walks away with Quinn, Kurt and Rachel. You make eye contact with her and feel electric shocks pulsate through your body again.

You breathe in heavily before turning to grab your things. You notice that Luis and Sugar are now making out furiously in the corner of the booth.

Great.

"You guys coming? Or is here a suitable place to have sex?" Luis throws his hand up in your face and makes a get the hell out motion with his arm. You chuckle loudly and turn to walk down the stairs.

You semi-successfully made it through part one of date night. The next part is going to be hard. You're probably going to lose Brittany for a bit at the club, but when you find her you need to swiftly get her out of there as soon as possible. Once part two is over, it'll be part three.

Easily the best part.

You're searching the club for Brittany.

After a quick stop over at the hotel, you sneakily got to hold her pinky the entire walk to the club. But now? Now you don't know where she is.

You lost her and the rest of the group that came out in the rush of getting in and you're instantly missing the feel of her hand in yours. You can't believe you've lost everyone already, you meant to be the more experienced person in this situation but at the moment you just have so much on your mind that your job is suffering.

Even though your group doesn't see it, you do. And it's so frustrating.

Plus, at the moment you and highly intoxicated people just don't mix. All you want to do is grab Brittany, pull her out of the club and start your date. Right now.

But of course, you fucking need Brittany for that.

You also need a good explanation of why you're pulling Brittany out of the club. You know that Quinn is already starting to get suspicious after dinner tonight, so you need to start playing it a lot more casual.

You know you can't do that, though.

Fuck.

You want her hand back right now so you start to move your legs towards the seats at the back of the room. The club is packed and extremely hot. You're already starting to sweat up and you're not even wearing anything that heavy. God. This is going to be gross.

As much as you love going out and having a good time, sweating profusely in front of the girl of your dreams sounds like your idea of hell.

You start walking with purpose, your footsteps getting heavier with each step. You can't find Brittany. Your eyebrows are squeezed together tightly and you're clenching your fists. You push through the crowd on the dance floor, accidentally elbowing someone. Well you think you hit someone, all you felt was a crack on your elbow and then a scratch on your arm from the bitch pulling you back.

Okay. Not in the fucking mood for this.

You turn and look at the girl, seeing her mouth move but not hearing any words come out above the music. You roll your eyes, grab her hand and forcefully pull it off your forearm. You're not in the mood. You give her a glare, turn on your heels and walk away.

You need to find Brittany. She calms you down and right now you that's all you want.

You finally make it out of the pack of people on the dance floor and look around, trying to find your group. You finally spot all the guys sitting at a table in the corner. You feel relief wash over you because Brittany is probably around them somewhere.

Thank God.

You walk over to the table, pulling your phone out on the way and bring up the message thread between Brittany and yourself. Just as you're about to type out a new message, you feel a sharp pain radiate over your scalp and back. Your hair is being pulled. Fuck. You let out a loud yelp as your neck awkwardly falls back and your back cracks slightly from the force. You don't think you've ever been is this much pain in your life.

You know it's that bitch you accidentally elbowed. As soon as you turn around you know you're going to lose it.

And you can't do that. But fuck! Your head is on fire!

You scream loudly and try to turn around but you can't, you're stuck in this position and your hair is just being pulled tighter and tighter. You're trying so hard to squirm away but it's just making it so much worse and you start to feel a heaviness wash over your face. Your eyes shut tightly and slowly start to fill with water.

You know you're not tough but the rest of the group think of you as a fucking bouncer. No way in hell are you crying, even though that's all you want to do because having your hair pulled? Yeah, pretty much equivalent to have your head pushed into a vat of flaming hot oil.

Not fun.

You're still struggling to get out of the girl's man-hold on your precious, beautiful hair that you can hear tearing. No. Fuck, no.

"Hey!" You open your eyes and see through cloudy vision the boys running over to you. Puck and Mike move behind you and you feel the pressure on your head stop. You stumble away from the girls grasp and into the arms of Sam and Luke. They grab you softly and support your arms as you lean into Sam's chest. You take a deep breath trying to push the pain away and focus on composing yourself.

You move away from Sam and tap him on the chest before finally turning away. All the potential tears are now gone and all you feel is anger. You feel yourself frowning and you let out a loud huff in rage before walking over to the girl.

Puck and Mike are holding her back and you know that any second, Sam and Luke are going to be doing the same to you. But you're not going to hit her. No fuck that. The bitch doesn't deserve to feel your hand on her cheek and you know that you can't reduce yourself to her level no matter how hard you want to slap the slut.

You stop when you're mere inches away from her face and she immediately stops struggling in Pucks and Mike's grasp. You're staring into her eyes and you can feel the anger flowing out of you. You watch as her face just starts to fall. Her eyes grow wide and her face starts to pale. You've literally stared her down and she's crumbled right in front of you. You giver her one last look and snarl loudly before she's turning on her heels and running away.

Yeah.

You're fucking tough.

You need to find Brittany, though.

Your eyes gravitate towards the booth and you see Brittany and Rachel standing at the table awkwardly. Brittany looks angry. Her eyes are dark and they have a light sheen covering them. Her hand is clenched tightly around her drink and she's staring at you intently. You stare back just has hard and take a deep breath. All you want to do is run away with her arms wrapped around you. You've only been inside the club for about 15 minutes and you already want to leave.

"That was fucking awesome!" Puckerman and Luke shout from behind you. "Are you okay, boss?"

You turn around and look at the boy. Mohawk, Luke and Sam are looking at you wide-eyed with dopey grins across their faces. Puckerman still looks like he's got an attitude from dinner and you think that display of violence made him happy. Mike is the only one that genuinely looks concerned.

"I'm fine, guys. I think so anyway," you say it softly and you're surprised they heard you over the music. You turn around again and walk over to the table. Everyone rushes around you immediately asking if you're all right. You say you're fine again.

You're really not.

Your head hurts so badly and you need to lie down soon or back is going to get a lot worse. You feel Brittany slip her hand into yours and you look towards her. Her anger has now dissipated and all you see is adoration. She looks like she wants to take away all your pain and you really want to let her.

"Do you want to go back to the hotel, San?" she asks. You know that she wants to get you out of the club and this might have just proved as a really good cover.

You nod your head at her. Everyone seems to understand and they let you go. You catch Quinn's eyes when you're just about away from the group and you see another knowing smirk across her face.

You don't care anymore. Tonight has been chaotic enough and all you want to do is go on your date with Brittany.

There's nothing more appealing at the moment then spending a late night date with Brittany. It sounds wonderful.

You make your way out of the club, avoiding the dance floor with your hand securely placed in Brittany's. You finally make it out the front entrance and you immediately bring Brittany into a strong embrace. Her hands automatically start softly raking up and down your back soothingly.

It's perfect.

You hum in contentment and after a while you pull away and look at the beautiful girl in front of you.

"Well, part two was a massive flop," you say as Brittany continues to stroke your back soothingly.

She pulls away slightly and looks at you. "Part two?" She looks confused and you lean forward and kiss her softly.

"Yeah, the club was part two of date night." You don't really care that much about having part o your date at the club. It was a necessary part of the evening and now that you're out of there, you can't wait for part three.

"How many parts is there, babe?" Brittany says. Her face lights up as you wrap your arms around her waist.

"Three," you smirk. You hope she loves what you've got planned. It's definitely not over the top or extravagant. It's actually ridiculously simple. "And it's starting right now, so come on!"

You unwrap yourself from her, take her hand and start walking down the street.

You really hope she likes this.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews etc. I've been swapped with uni/work/life so i apologise for not replying to you guys directly! Thank you so much though! **


	18. Slow Show

**Thanks to hlnwst and alexwilliamson101! Thanks for all the reviews as well guys!**

**Listen: Wishing on the Same Moon - Powderfinger. I wrote this chapter to that song, so enjoy!**

* * *

You knew you were going to be nervous.

And at the moment? You're so fucking nervous.

You're squeezing Brittany's hand so hard that you think you're cutting off her circulation. As much as you don't want that to happen, you really can't help it. You want to hold her hand and never let go. She is also calming you down. Well, calming you down as much as possible, which at this very moment isn't a lot at all.

Brittany seems to sense your nervousness and moves in closer, clinging to the side of your body. You sigh and drop your pace so you can be as close to her as physically possible. It's making you feel slightly better. You don't even know what you're worried about. Brittany likes you. A lot.

You shouldn't be worried about fucking up or Brittany being disappointed in you. You need to forget about any rejection that could happen and just show her the best night of her life. You want to try so hard to forget about that stuff, but you just can't.

You haven't done this in such a long time and you can't help but freak out a little bit. Rejection is probably one of your biggest fears and it's one of the main reasons you don't put yourself out there. Your family and friends have rejected you so many times before, and now you've just become accustomed to pushing people away.

Brittany is different though. So fucking different.

You want to let her in and you want to push one of the biggest phobias you have out of the way to allow that. You want her to take up permanent residency in your mind, body and soul. Cheesy? Yeah, you know that. But you can't help it. Brittany is just amazing.

And on that note, because she's so amazing, she should love tonight on the sole notion that you organized it.

Well, you hope so anyway.

You need to stop thinking about this and start actually talking to your girl, because at the moment you're being a mute. You need to get out of your own head and interact with the most wonderful girl in the world who happens to be standing next to you.

You slow down your pace even more, unlock your fingers from hers and wrap your arm around her waist. You turn to look at her and she's smiling widely. You return the gesture.

It's amazing that one smile from the girl can make you so unbelievably happy.

Brittany turns into you more and gently reaches across your body to grab your free hand. It's an awkward angle at first but you make it work. Brittany starts playing with your fingers and you swear that if she continues to do so, you're going to forget how to walk and become rooted in your spot.

That'd be a fucking downer.

"Where are we going, San?" You turn to look at Brittany, and she's pouting. It's so deadly.

You just chuckle and shake your head. She's definitely not getting it out of you that easily.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" She continues, her voice becoming slightly whiny. You know you shouldn't be nasty to her and could at least give her a hint. But, she teased the hell out of you today and it's only natural that you return the favour.

"No can do, B," you say with a smirk. She buries her face into your neck and you hear a groan in response. You know you're going to cave and give her a little hint. You have no self-control when it comes to the girl. You'd do absolutely anything for her.

The moment you start to feel Brittany play with your fingers more and place faint butterflies kiss on your neck, you know she's won.

"Okay, okay. Cut it out," you say through giggles. Brittany just shakes her head into your neck and starts to suck harder. Fuck. "No, seriously. You need to stop or we're going to be behind schedule!"

That got her attention.

"So, there's a schedule?"

You nod. "Mm. A very, very important schedule that can't be broken or part three is going to be wrecked." She looks at you through wide eyes and nods her head in acknowledgement. You smile and kiss her cheek, starting pick up the pace slightly.

"So, no hint then?" She sounds so hopefully that you're going to crack and you sigh, drop your shoulders slightly and turn to look at her.

"Okay, you want a hint?" She nods with a smile. "It's going to be magic," you say softly into her ear. When you pull away and take in her expression, she looks really confused. You can't help but laugh at her adorableness and continue on walking.

"Really? There's going to be magic?"

"Of course, B. I said this was going to be special, didn't I?" you say, and wrap your arm tighter around her waist. You continue walking down the street for a couple of feet before you feel warmth on your cheek. Brittany continues to place a kiss there, and all you feel is heat rushing to your face. This girl has some serious affect on you and you're starting to enjoy it so much.

So whipped.

"I'm so excited, baby," she whispers when she pulls away. You feel a million butterflies descend on your stomach and your heart starts to speed up. This girl. "Hey, San?"

"Yeah, B?"

"I know you said you're okay, but are you sure? That girl really had a grip on your hair…" Brittany trails off and leans closer into you, running her hand soothingly down your back.

You're still hurting a lot and your back is killing you. But yeah, you're so great right now.

You turn and place a small kiss on her forehead. "I'm with you aren't I?" she nods. "Then I'm absolutely perfect." You hear her let out a giggle and the smile on your face grows and grows.

You continue walking down the street with Brittany clinging to you. You've never been so surrounded by someone before. It's absolutely ridiculous the effect this girl has on you. Her smell, her touch and overall Brittany-ness are just invading all your senses. You know that you never want it to leave either. You're basically in a Brittany induced coma. You feel like you're dreaming but you're not. Everything about this is so real and it makes you shiver.

You're about 20 minutes away from where you're taking Brittany. The event you have planned doesn't kick off until 11pm and since you left the club early you have time to grab some food on the way. You had to alter the schedule to accommodate that and you freaked out slightly at the idea of changing your perfect plan but you got over it pretty quickly. You had planned everything down to the minute but as the events of tonight continued to get shittier, you had to make some unplanned changes. Brittany still doesn't have a clue about your extensive planning and you hope to keep it that way. It'd be kind of weird if she found out anyway.

You look at Brittany again and she just looks happy. There's no stress on her face or feeling of sadness or anger. She just looks so content and happy. You smirk at the fact that it's definitely caused by you.

You know that she doesn't have a clue what's happening and the nerves are starting to turn into excitement.

Yeah. You're excited.

"Do you think that Quinn knowing about us is a good thing?" Brittany blurts out while playing with the back of your shirt. You sigh and slow down. "I think I want to tell her. I mean, she already knows I think, but I want to tell her."

You still don't know. But you know it's going to happen sooner or later and Quinn knowing is not going to be the end of the world. You'd just hoped that maybe it could've just been Brittany and yourself for a bit longer.

"Babe, I want to tell her as well. She was staring me down all night," you say with an unsteady voice. "I think it's a good thing, though. She'd kind of be on our side, you know? If we wanted some alone time we wouldn't have to lie. But on the bad side, I've never had a proper girlfriend before so I have no idea how to deal with crazy best friends… it kind of freaks me out…" You trail off as you feel Brittany stop.

"You've never had a proper girlfriend?"

"I thought I told you that?" She shakes her head. You definitely did. "I just haven't connected with anyone, you know? Until now that is."

"Neither have I," she says in return. You didn't think it was possible, but your heart just started thumping harder than it already was. Brittany has never felt like this towards anybody else before. This is absolutely crazy.

"Really?" You choke out.

"Really, really."

You're silent for a moment but you're pretty sure you stutter out a wow. You've both stopped walking and now you're standing awkwardly on the sidewalk. You finally compose yourself and turn to face Brittany. You know you're smiling like a lunatic and you see her doing the same thing.

"I'm going to take a break from the schedule for a second," you say.

Brittany looks at you confused for a second and as soon as she opens her mouth to say something you quickly move forward, wrapping your arms around her waist. Her breath hitches as you move in closer, finally moulding you lips to hers. It's been way too long since you've kissed her.

Your feel tingles all over your skin as Brittany wraps her arms around your neck and deepens the kiss. Her tongue is so fucking perfect. You want to see what else it can do, and maybe, you'll be able to see that tonight. The thought makes you groan loudly and tighten your hold on her waist. You're duelling with her tongue and you know that if don't stop soon you're going to be way behind schedule.

You start to pull away but your heart gets the better of you and change angles slightly, sucking gently on her bottom lip. You want to stay this close to her for the rest of your life. You're pretty close to saying fuck it to the date, hailing a cab and getting back to your hotel room as soon as possible.

You think that going slow has officially stopped and tonight is going to be all systems go.

You continue your assault on Brittany's lips, moving back slightly so she can get some air.

You need air as well but at the moment Brittany is way more important than oxygen.

Brittany pulls you back in and places small kisses over your jaw and lips. You're beginning to think that she's got a PhD in teasing. You're unsure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"If we keep going will we be messing up the schedule?" Brittany husks out quickly before returning to your lips. You're so caught up in returning her kiss and feeling her tongue force it's way through your lips that you forget to answer her question.

It's not until Brittany pulls away and brings her hands up to your face that you snap out of your haze.

"What did you say?" you let out in a breathy voice. You're panting so hard. This impromptu make out session was not scheduled and it's hit you for six.

"I said," she giggles out. "Are we messing up the schedule?" You think you're going to have to slap yourself so you can become respondent again. You close your eyes and shake your head, trying to drown out the sound of Brittany laughing at you. You reach for your phone and check the time.

You still have plenty of time to grab some food and make it to the destination in time.

"Stop laughing and lets go," you say in a playful voice. You grab Brittany's hand and bring it up to your lips, kissing it softly before wrapping it around your waist. "Perfect."

You feel another kiss on your cheek as you start walking again.

This late night date is definitely going better than expected.

Fuck yeah.

* * *

You and Brittany just got food from a street cart.

Watching Brittany try and order in Spanish was one of the cutest things you have ever heard. She tried so hard but in the end the attendant looked at you with a bewildered look and you had to jump in and save the day. Brittany continued to giggle next to you as you got the food from the attendant, which in turn made you start to giggle like an idiot.

She is so fucking cute.

You're back on schedule so you decide to sit down on a small wall near the street vendor and eat your food. You want Brittany to think that it's because you want to sit down and have a proper meal with her. Well, as proper as food from a street cart is. But you just don't want to walk and eat. You're so uncoordinated and you know that you'll end up missing your mouth and you want this date to be sexy, not dorky.

You just don't want Brittany to see you drop food all down the front of your outfit.

That, and you don't want to have to walk around in public with food down the front of your outfit. But, knowing what you're like it'll probably happen regardless of whether you sit down or not.

You're really hoping that it doesn't, though.

Brittany jumps up to sit on the wall effortlessly and you just watch in awe. You won't be able to do that. She looks at you with a smirk and makes a motion with her hand, urging you to jump up as well. You sigh and hand her your food because if you jump with that in your hand, it's definitely going to end up all over you.

You brace yourself on the wall and use all your strength to hoist yourself up. Surprisingly, you make it. Of course you got a little pull from Brittany when you remained suspended in mid air for a second, but still, you made it.

"Here's your food, m'lady," Brittany says in a faux English accent.

So perfect.

You giggle and take it from her hand, whispering thanks. She goes to pull her fingers away from yours, but you quickly interlock them together, halting her movements. She smiles.

You sit in silence for a moment just enjoying each other's company and the exceptionally good food. You're pleasantly surprised. You love a good late night feed as much as the next person, and this is definitely hitting the spot.

"Do you want to tell Quinn together?" you subconsciously blurt out. "I would prefer if you were with me just so she doesn't go crazy when she finds out. You can be my human shield if her screw comes loose," you continue through giggles.

Brittany looks at you and throws her hand over her chest in fake shock.

"You'd really put me up that easily? I thought I was special to you, San!" Sarcastic and playful Brittany is quickly becoming your favourite.

"You're right... that is a dickhead move, right?" You learn closer to her and can't help but smile as you say it. You nuzzle your nose affectionately with hers and sigh. This is going to so much better than you expected.

"Yeah, but I'd protect you anyway. Quinn is scary when she's angry but really babe? I don't think she's going to be angry at all. I haven't dated or been happy with anyone is a long while so I think she's going to be happy for me," Brittany replies as she continues to bop her nose on yours.

You smile.

"I make you happy?" You squeak out. It literally sounded like your voice broke but you're just so deliriously happy and you're using that as excuse for the frog in your throat.

"Is that even a question, San?" She pecks you. "You make me so happy, babe."

Fucking score

"Awesome," you whisper out.

"So awesome." She goes to peck you again and you can taste the traces of dinner on her lips. Just as you're about to deepen the kiss, your phone alarm goes off. Thank god you remembered to set alarms to remind you to get to the destination on time or you would have been making out hard with Brittany on this wall.

"Shit," you say as you pull away. "We got to move it, B!" You jump down from the wall immediately and pull Brittany with you. She wasn't expecting it at all so she ends up awkwardly landing in your arms. She's laughing loudly but you need to start moving.

You grab her hand, throw your rubbish in a nearby bin and start to pull Brittany behind you.

"Quick, B! We're off schedule!" You shout behind you. Brittany seems to get the message and picks up the pace, running up next to you. You start to jog as well and you head straight, before taking a left then right turn.

"Okay, do you trust me?" You say as you turn to Brittany.

"Of course I do, you know that."

Okay. You quickly kiss Brittany on the lips before turning her around and placing your hands over her eyes. "Just bear with me, okay? I want this to be a surprise and you can see it from a distance so I want you to completely knocked off your feet." You feel her nod and you gently start to edge her forward.

She's softly giggling the whole way and you can't help but laugh as well.

You continue you walking for a short while, until you finally reach your target. There's not as many people around as you thought, maybe because it is so late at night. You're lucky that you're going to have some kind of privacy. The times you've been here before it has been absolutely packed.

The Tour Gods are finally coming through with the goods.

Praise.

"You ready?" you whisper into Brittany's ear. You take your hands off her eyes and you drop them down to wrap around her waist.

You're staring at a huge pool of water in the middle of a large courtyard. Brittany turns back slightly and looks utterly confused.

"San, I don't understand?" she says with a small frown.

"Just watch, babe."

Brittany turns around and right on cue, the water starts to spurt up periodically and music starts to play in the background. The once still pool is now a massive water fountain.

You try and see Brittany's expression and she now looks amazed.

Colours start to appear on the concrete surrounding the feature as the music changes into another song. Every Breath You Take starts to play and the waterspouts start to make a circle shape. Brittany lets out a wow and she practically screams out another wow when the colour starts to move up into the spouts.

"What are we watching, San?" she says quietly.

"It's the Magic Fountain of Barcelona. I told you there'd the magic, right?" You reply and wrap your arms around her waist tighter, laying a small kiss to her cheek.

The motion of the water and colours continuously change. One moment the circular motion is still in tact, and the next, it's collapsed and countless long, thin streaks of water are jetting out of the pool. The colours change from red to purple to green to blue, and the water starts to fall down into the centre of the fountain.

The music continues to change and get louder as the noise from the jets starts to overpower the performance.

It's so perfect and Brittany's reaction is exactly what you'd hoped for. She's speechless and all you can do is hold onto her and continue to put soft kisses on her cheek. She reaches up to your hands on her waist and clasps them together tightly.

So amazing.

All of the spurts creating the outside circle suddenly fall down, and the middle jets shoot up into the sky, creating a large mushroom-like shape. A beautiful light blue colour takes over the water as it grows larger and larger before merging with the outside waterspouts once again.

"Do you like it, babe?" you say into her ear and you get a frantic nod in return.

You start to hear faint sniffles and you furrow your eyebrows and step in front of Brittany. She's crying. "What's wrong, baby?" you say in shock and start to wipe away the tears running down her face.

"This is just so amazing," she replies through sniffles. "I'm so overwhelmed."

You smile into a small kiss before moving behind her and wrapping your arms around her once more.

You continue to watch the show. The spouts start to get higher and higher and more intense. Yellow and green are falling over the water and smaller fountains appear just outside the concreted area in water that you hadn't noticed previously. The water suddenly drops again and then shoots back up even higher in the centre, with multiple smaller spurts cascading down like trees on the edge of the fountain.

You're still watching in awe and silence as the final spurt descends, the colours disappear and the sound ceases. Brittany is still frozen in her spot and all you can do is squeeze her midsection harder and wait in silence.

After a few short moments, Brittany turns around in your arms and you're instantly met with a soft kiss. She teasingly starts to suck on your bottom lip before pulling away and resting her head on yours.

"That was perfect, San."

Yeah. You nailed it again.

You're the fucking date master.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was freaking out all afternoon," you honestly reply. She kisses you on your nose and starts to smile widely, before wrapping her arms around your neck.

"I loved it, San. Thank you." You're so happy that she's happy and tonight was just fucking awesome.

Man.

You'll definitely be taking this girl on a date again.

"Ready to go, babe?" you say and interlace your fingers and steal a short kiss before you stalk to walk back to the road.

* * *

You step out of the cab and instantly move your hand to Brittany's. The warmth that she emits is so unbelievably comforting and you need that right now. You've just had the best night of your life. Hell, Brittany said it was the best night of her life, too.

You fucking nailed it.

"Thank you again, babe," she says and places a small kiss to your hands. Your stomach is doing backflips once again and your heart is slowly beating faster.

"No, thank you," you reply. She looks confused at your answer so you stop walking just as you're about to enter the hotel. "Tonight was amazing, B. You're so perfect. You calmed me down so much and made me laugh when I felt like I was going to throw up from nerves. Just… words can't describe how happy you make me. You're just… you're everything right now," you stutter out in-between breaths.

You sound like a lunatic but you don't care, you just had to say it.

"San," she replies and tightens her hold on you. "You're the perfect one. Tonight? Tonight was magical. You said there was going to be something special involved and everything that happened tonight was simply… amazing. Thank you. So much." She leans in and gently kisses you and you know that if she had kept talking you might have let out a little tear.

You hate that you're so emotional right now, but at the same time you fucking love it.

You're feeling on top of the world and nothing is going to wreck it.

"I want to stay with you tonight, Santana," Brittany says as she pulls away. You still feel her breath hitting your chin and you slightly back away from her. You look into your eyes and they're so blue and they literally look like they're smiling at you.

Shit.

Your eyes widen and you open your mouth to say something back but nothing comes out.

Brittany's expression still hasn't changed, if anything it's grown more exuberant.

You open your mouth again but this time, to save your inevitable embarrassment, you turn around.

Yep. You just turned around from the girl of your dreams.

Shit.

What did she just say? Is this happening?

You feel heat rush to your face and you start to pant. You've been thinking about this for the last couple of days and now that she's suggested it, you've totally frozen up.

You feel like a 14-year-old boy. Shit.

You tilt your head up and close your eyes, letting out a calming breath. You can feel Brittany's eyes racking up your back and the heat that accompanies it. Your back feels like it's on fire. Her stare is brutal.

You know that she's not angry with you, she's just trying to work out how to deal with this little freak-out that you're currently having. You want to work it out before her, though. You need to grow up and take charge of the situation. This girl is the greatest thing that's ever happened to you and she's inviting herself back to your room.

Yeah.

Back to your room.

It's the only private place.

You need to make a decision before this girl just ups and walks away, leaving you frozen outside your hotel.

You need to make a decision now. A decision that will probably change the rest of your life.

You let out another deep breath and run your hands through your hair.

You turn around suddenly and your eyes meet with Brittany's. She has a small smile on her face and she doesn't look upset with you at all. She knows this is pretty big for you and her reaction to your outburst is making you fall for her even more. She extends her hand and tilts her head slightly, silently willing you to accept her offer.

You hesitate.

You step forward slightly but stop, returning you gaze to her eyes.

She looks conflicted now. She starts to drop her hand slightly and lets out a defeated sigh when you quickly walk forward and embrace her tightly. You lips automatically find hers and you're forcing yourself inside immediately. She gasps loudly and claws the back of your shirt and just as she starts to kiss you back, you pull away and interlock her hand with yours.

"Let's go upstairs."

* * *

**A/N: The fountain is a real place, so google that shit if you want to see pictures.**


	19. Heavenfaced

**A/N: Thanks alexwilliamson101 for the help!**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts and all that as well! Means a lot!**

**The National's new album got leaked last week - one of the reasons I took so long to update. I've been weeping uncontrollably since I first listened... There's some sneaky references in here as well if you can pick up on them! Probably not... haha**

* * *

The moment the words leave your mouth you freeze.

Brittany's eyes are twinkling with an emotion that you haven't seen before and her smile is the biggest it's ever been. She's started to rock back and forth on her feet and look at you sheepishly, silently asking what to do.

You kind of feel like you're drowning right now. The water's come up so fast and it's frightening.

You have no response.

Because, really? You have no idea what to do now. Do you take her by the end, running towards the elevator and make out like teenagers while you're waiting to get to your room? Or do you tentatively take her hand and slowly walk through the lobby, squeezing her fingers softly to release your nerves?

You just don't know what's appropriate. You're so use to the fuck and dump that you don't know the proper protocol when it comes to people you actually deeply care for.

You're stumped.

Your frozen state is melted away when Brittany quickly steps towards you and latches onto your hand, pulling you abruptly forward.

It looks like you're going with the make out option. You're completely okay with that.

The automatic doors open and Brittany has now started to jog, pulling you harder by the hand. Your back rejects the movement as soon as it happens. You thought that the pain had finally fucked off, but you're beginning to think that you were just overwhelmed with happiness throughout the date and subsequently all the physical pain just disappeared.

It definitely didn't.

You try and keep up with Brittany but man, girl is in a hurry. She turns around to look at you and you catch a glimpse of a smirk gracing her face. You gulp. You know what you want to happen tonight, you know because you want it so fucking bad.

You just don't know if you'll be able to follow through. Which is totally weird, because you've never frozen up at the mention of sex before. You're turning into a weirdo. Brittany's hand remains in yours and you close your eyes for a second and take in a deep breath.

You shouldn't be freaking out over this. You freaked out the whole day because of the date and it turned out to be one of the greatest nights of your life. You just need to take a breather and focus on Brittany.

Only Brittany.

She's all you care about right now and you know that you need to keep the magic going. You can definitely do that.

Shit.

You open your eyes because, shit.

You just realised you'll be seeing Brittany naked. You've imagined her naked for the last couple of days and the thought of actually seeing her like that in front of you makes you feel sick.

A good sick though.

Like a happy sick after you've eaten a whole container of ice cream with chocolate sauce dowsed over the top. Fuck, chocolate sauce dowsed over Brittany would be even better.

Okay.

Stop.

A moment ago you were scared at the fact of taking it to the next level with Brittany and now you're imagining licking chocolate sauce off her probably amazingly toned stomach? You've got serious problems. A small smile graces your face when you start to feel more confident. Sometimes you over think things extremely quickly and it results in a minor freak out. Usually it's over trivial, unimportant things. Tonight? Probably the most important night of your life so you're allowed to have a freak out. The fact that you've gotten over it so quickly is excellent. You can totally do this.

Brittany comes to a stop and in your day dreaming involve self-empowerment, chocolate sauce and abs, you run into her. You quickly fix the situation and wrap your arms around her mid section and gently start to suck on the back of her neck.

"Mm, San. You should probably stop or else we won't make it up to your room," Brittany lets out in a breathy moan. As much as you don't want to stop teasing and kiss the shit out of the girl in front of you, you know it would not be wise to fuck in the lobby of a posh hotel. C'mon, you have some standards.

"I'll stop only if we get to make out in the elevator."

Brittany turns around with her devilish smirk still in tact. She leans in close and when you think she's going to kiss you, she moves slight to the left and grazes her lips over the shell of your ear. You're lucky you're holding onto the girl or else you would have fallen to the ground immediately. "We would've done that regardless, babe."

Just as you're about to reply, you hear the elevator ding and you're quickly pulled inside. All you can say right now is that you're lucky nobody was in there or they would've been knocked to the floor.

You're actually lucky there was nobody in the lobby at all. You're surprised that you didn't run into anybody from your group. That could've been disastrous.

Shit, especially if you ran into Quinn.

No. Rachel would've been way, way worse.

Brittany walks inside and stays facing the back wall. You look at her curiously, wondering what on earth the girl is up to. The doors close behind you and you turn to the front panel and press your floor number. Your hand is still lingering on the button when you feel your hair being swept to one side and a small pressure on your neck.

Your eyes roll back into your head at the sensation and go even further backwards when Brittany drags her hand over your stomach. You place your hand immediately over hers and start to walk back slightly. Brittany moves with you and her sucking, licking and nipping of your neck starts to intensify. Brittany moves in closer behind you, pushing her body against yours. The pain in your back is forgotten as you feel Brittany push her breasts for forcefully against you.

It feels fucking fantastic.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Britt."

Brittany moans in response and dips her hand under your shirt. Holy fuck. A shiver instantly runs up your spine and you arch back into the fucking goddess behind you. Brittany moves her fingers softly over your navel, drawing small circles on your skin causing the hair on back of your neck to stand up.

And suddenly, it stops.

Where you once felt an indescribable heat against your back, you now only feel a slight breeze. Your panting slightly and you bring your hand up to trace over your neck. You can still feel Brittany there and it feels fucking incredible.

You turn around and see Brittany leaning against the back of the elevator. Your eyes narrow at her and take in her playful expression. You can't believe she just worked you up so quickly then took herself completely out of the equation.

Two can play at the game.

You straighten yourself and lick your lips slightly. Her posture changes immediately and you're pretty sure she whimpered. You take a step forward then stop. You feel a smirk take over your face and quickly walk forward until you're standing directly in front of Brittany.

She's started to pant now and her eyes are darker than you've ever seen before. Brittany's still slouched slightly against the wall and her chest is moving up and down faster every second. Her eyes are focused solely on you though. Your jaw is clenched slightly as you move even closer to her, maintain her gaze the whole time.

You don't think you've blinked yet.

You're feet at a millimetre away from Brittany's and your nose is threatening to graze hers. The only thing you hear is Brittany's breathy pants and you feel a sense of victory come over you.

You can definitely play this game.

You see Brittany's hand rise out of the corner of your eye and hover of your hipbone. She hovers there, unsure of what to do.

You dip your head and move impossible close. Your nose grazes hers on the way down and you pause inches from her lips. Her mouth opens slightly and you feel small puff of air hit you in the face. You close your eyes at the sensation and successfully stifle back a moan. You wet your lips once more, opening your eyes. Brittany is now watching you lips intently and she takes you licking you lips as a sign that you're finally going to kiss her.

Wrong.

You hear the elevator ding and a mischievous smirk graces your face.

If this game were a game you played in gym class, you'd definitely be the kid both captains are fighting over. You're fucking amazing. You're definitely an Olympic-level athlete.

You walk backwards, grabbing Brittany's hand as you do so. You softly raise her arm as you walk backwards and as soon as you're an arms length away from each other, you drop it and run.

"Santana!" You hear Brittany squeal out your name but just laugh back at her in return.

You race out of the elevator, Brittany hot on your heals. You feel a dull ache radiate over your back as you take each step but at the moment, all you can think about is the hot girl running after you. You reach into your purse mid stride and try and find your room key, effectively loosing some speed on the way.

"Santana, don't you dare take another step!" Brittany sounds frustrated now. You would be as well if somebody was practically about to fuck you against the wall of an elevator then just ran away with a smirk on their face.

"You have to catch up, babe!" You finally grab your room key and round the corner and see your door up ahead. "If you don't hurry up I'm going to start without you," you yell back over your shoulder.

You hear thundering footsteps get closer and closer to you until you're being grabbed and hoisted against the hallway wall, right near your room.

You know that Brittany was trying to be sexy and forceful and rough. Usually you love that kind of thing, hell, you would love that kind of thing tonight. Your back however, does not love it. You never thought you'd experience a greater pain than what you felt tonight, but right now you feel as if you've fallen backwards into the fiery pits of hell.

Holy fucking mother of shit.

"Fuck, Brittany," you yelp out, feeling your eyes well up. "You need to put me down, please. Just put me down."

Brittany's lustful expression drops straight away and she lets you down softly. You collapse back against the wall and take a few deep breathes. Fucking hell.

"Shit," you mutter under your breath. You're slowly falling down the wall because your legs just don't want to hold you up. You hand goes to rest on your back and you close your eyes once more because you really don't want Brittany see you cry.

"Santana…" Brittany kneels down in front of you and cups your jaw softly.

You slowly open your eyes and look at her. Her face is pained and she looks sad. It's crazy how fast she can go from sex-crazed goddess to caring girlfriend.

"I-I… I didn't mean too hurt you. I thought you'd like it…" Brittany rakes her thumb over your cheek and you lean into her touch.

"Oh baby, I loved it. My back on the hand seems to be on strike tonight," you say with the hopes of getting a giggle out of Brittany.

You didn't.

Well, shit.

You now realise that you're way to good at this game. If you hadn't have worked Brittany up so much you'd probably be inside right now ripping her shirt off and exploring her entire body. But no, you're just too good. You're the player that scores 8 goals in the first half then gets taken off for the remainder of the game so you can't get injured.

Fucking injuries.

"And it's not your fault, okay? I'm placing sole blame on that whore from the club," you say softly and pull Brittany forward for a small peck. "And I'm blaming myself. I shouldn't have teased you so much."

"No, please. Tease me as much as you want, baby," she says in return and kisses your nose. This woman is so perfect.

You know what else would be perfect? A massage.

Holy shit, yes.

A massage.

"Hey, B?"

"Mmm?"

"Help me up?" you say with a small bat of your eyelashes. You extend your arm towards her and hope she'll take it immediately.

"Of course. Stay still for a second," she replies with a smile. Brittany stands up slightly and looks down at your outstretched hand for a second. "Where's your room key, babe?"

Surprisingly, it's still in your hand.

You pass it over to Brittany and she quickly moves down the hallway to open your door. She returns even quicker and bends down to your level.

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?"

Before you have a chance to register what's going on, Brittany's placed an arm around your shoulder and legs and is lifting you up.

She's literally supporting you're whole body weight. You're going to be the first one to say that you may be small and skinner in a sense, but you're pretty sure you're not light. In fact, you're quite certain you're very heavy.

However, Brittany is lifting you as if she were moving a leaf that had fallen on her shoulder.

She's fucking strong.

It's pretty sexy.

"You alright? I'm not hurting you am I?" As well as being fucking strong and sexy, she's also unbelievably sensitive and caring.

You're so in love with this girl.

Did you really just think that? Maybe all the pain is going to your head and blocking your most basic thought processes. You knew that you were slowly falling for her but you're not sure if you're in love with her.

Hell, you've never been in love before you have no idea what it feels like or how long it takes to happen. You've heard it takes months if not years to fall in love with someone and you've barely known Brittany for a week.

You're so lost.

You have no idea what's happening in your head at the moment and you're completely fucked.

You do know one thing, however. You know that the feeling you get when Brittany looks at you is something you've never experienced. You've never felt such a heavy, lingering feeling in your stomach before. You have never felt a swarm of butterflies in your stomach before, but when you're with Brittany they seem to live there. Whenever she touches you or even goes to touch you, the butterflies' think it's appropriate to fly around and cause a fucking ruckus.

You have no idea but you hope to god you don't fuck this up so you can work out what the hell is going on.

You turn back to Brittany gently place your lips to hers. "I'm perfect."

Brittany carries you through the door and places you lightly on the bed before kissing your forehead. She goes to move away but you grab her shit and pull her back down to you. She braces herself on either side of your body, careful not to put any pressure on you. As much as you want to feel every inch of her against you and have some hot, rough sex, you know that you physically can't. If you go too hard too fast you might end up out of action for even longer.

You can definitely wait.

"Do you want any ice, San? I don't really know if that would help but when I use to sprain my ankle from dance my dad always told me to put on ice it," she says inches away from your face.

You reach up and push hair away from her face and cup her neck gently, pushing her lips onto yours. Every time you kiss her it gets sweeter and sweeter. This time is no exception and before long, Brittany's tongue is exploring your mouth and all you want to do is flip her over and straddle her.

Right now you feel like an old woman on the disability pension. You're not happy whatsoever.

You try and deepen the kiss but Brittany places a hand on your shoulder and teasingly eases up her movements. She starts to lightly suck on your bottom lip before stopping her actions completely and ends up resting her lips on yours.

It's pretty perfect.

Your eyes are both closed and you feel like you're in a perfect bubble that feels like it's never going to pop. You really wish it wouldn't.

Brittany's once panting moans are now gentle, content whimpers and it's making you feel so relaxed. Your back is also starting to relax. The discomfort is still prominent but rather than the sharp stabbing pains you were feeling before, there is now a heavy ache spreading over your lower back.

You open yours eyes to take in Brittany once more. Her hair has fallen out of place once again and her cheeks are tinged with a light shade of pink. It literally feels like heaven is hanging over you.

She is absolutely mesmerising.

"So… ice?" Brittany repeats once more, this time a small smile evident on her face. You've never felt your heart jump as much as it has from someone just smiling at you. It's fucking pathetic.

"I have a better idea," you reply. You hope Brittany is keen on using her hands a bit. Well, of course she is. She was definitely going to be using them on you regardless tonight; they're just going to be used on a different part of the body.

"It's not illegal, is it?"

You laugh. "No, Brittany. It's perfectly legal, babe. Are you up for it?" You add in an eyebrow raise and she starts to giggle at you. You've also never felt your heart just as much as it has from just making someone laugh. Or hearing that person's laugh.

You're so fucked. There's definitely no coming back from the wonderful, massive hole you've dug yourself. You couldn't think of a better thing to be stuck in right now.

"Depends what it is," Brittany says and then places a small kiss on your lips. You weren't prepared for that one so when she starts to move away, you move with her and your back instantly disagree. You feel like you're stuck on a leash. You drop back down to the bed with a pout on your face and Brittany's smile still hanging over you.

Dammit.

At least the agony coming from your back might result in a handsy massage from Brittany.

Fucking, yes.

"Would you be interested in maybe…" You trail off. You've never asked somebody to give you a massage before so you have no idea on the correct asking protocols.

Brittany cocks her head to one side and bores her eyes into yours once more. "Interested in what, babe?"

Here it goes.

"Givingmeamassage," you say it so fast you don't even understand what you just said.

You think Brittany got it though because she's jumping off the bed suddenly and telling you to roll over. You do it immediately.

"Do you have any lotion or anything like that, San?"

You think for a moment. "I do have cocoa butter in the bathroom, you can use that?" You get a kiss on the cheek in return and hear Brittany's footsteps retreat to the bathroom.

You love cocoa butter. It smells so amazing.

Wait.

If Brittany is getting lotion that means she's going to be putting it on your skin. Which means she's going to be taking off your shirt. Which means that you're going to be getting a _proper _massage from her.

Shit.

You were quite content with getting an over-the-shirt rub down but this? This unforeseen turn of events is even better.

Maybe the night hasn't fully turned to shit just yet.

You hear Brittany rustling around before you make out a small popping sound, indicating that she's opened the lid of the lotion. The smell instantly takes over the room and before you realise, Brittany is standing at the foot of the bed.

"Why is your shirt still on?" She says through a stifled laugh.

This girl doesn't waist any time with the sweet talk and you love it.

You roll onto your back once more and extend your arms towards Brittany. She places the cocoa butter onto the bed and steps forward, grab your hands and slowly pulling you up

The pain isn't as bad anymore but it's definitely still there and the change of positions makes you remember that.

"I feel like I'm broken," you say with a pout. Brittany reaches forward and kisses it instantly, turning your pout into a shy smile. She knows exactly what to do all of the time.

"You may be slightly broken, babe, but you still look super hot."

Yeah. She knows exactly what to say.

Brittany moves her hands slowly down your arms, dragging her fingers across your shoulder and then falling slowly down your sides. You feel shivers and electricity attack your whole body. It feels absolutely wonderful.

Brittany finally reaches the hem of your top and starts to slowly lift the fabric up. Her eyes are focused on her movements and they start to linger on your body when the first sliver of skin is exposed. She slows down slightly and mumbles something under her breath. She's getting cuter and you didn't think that was possible.

Your top bunches up slightly underneath your boobs and Brittany's hand move to the front of your chest, gently pulling your shirt completely off.

You're sitting in front of Brittany in your lacy, black bra watching her as she rakes her eyes over your chest. Her eyes are flickering, moving back and forth frantically. You take her hand with a smile and watch as her eyes finally return to yours.

"You're beautiful," she lets out in an airy tone. You feel heat rush to your face for what feels like the thousandth time in the last week. Your heart is thumping against your chest as well and you're sure that if you continue to hang around Brittany, it's going to force its way outside and embrace Brittany in an ever-lasting hug.

Yeah. You're so in love.

You smile back at Brittany and bring your joined hands to your back, sliding up your spine until you reach the clasp of your bra. Her breath catches slightly and when her fingers start to play with the clasp, so does yours.

You feel her push and tug slightly and your bra comes apart. It's still loosely cover your pretty impressive set of tits, so Brittany runs her hands to your shoulders, hooks her fingers underneath the straps and pulls them down.

You haven't taken your eyes of the girl in front of you and you see her eyes widen when she takes in your naked chest. She stares at your boobs for a little while before you reach for her hand once more.

"Hey."

Brittany eyes are still focused on your chest and she runs a finger up your side, stopping incredible close to your left nipple. Fuck. You said that had nothing against teasing, but what Brittany's doing to you right now is horrible.

Beautifully horrible.

"Hi," she finally replies and drops her finger from your now red-hot skin and leans forward, pressing her lips firmly against yours.

This kiss is completely different to any of the others that you've had tonight. There's no forcefulness or urgency behind it, there's just Brittany. Sweet Brittany who now has her palms resting on your hips and her tongue stroking your bottom lip. You open your mouth a fraction to let her inside, but she just continues to gently suck and stroke your bottom lip.

You let her take control completely and just when you think she's going to slow down and continue her previous actions, she ramps it up and tilts her head to the left, deepening the kiss. You catch up immediately and work your tongue rhythmically against hers, pulling her shirt taunt against her stomach.

You really want to see her with her top off, but before you can even think to act on those thoughts, Brittany cups your breast and quickly rubs her thumb of your nipple. It hardens immediately and you moan into Brittany's mouth loudly. You feel her smile against you when you continue to whine from her fucking perfect fingers. Her thumb makes those fucking glorious movements and you feel the heat in your panties grow and grow.

You need to stop now or you're going to be on the disabled list and out of action. You know it sucks but it's going to feel a fucking thousand times better when you can make love to Brittany properly.

Yeah, she just thinks you're going to be having hot and meaningful, lesbian sex but in you mind you're most definitely not.

Just as you're about to pull away, Brittany's other hand drops from your hips and cups your other boob. She starts to make the same movements and you feel like you've died.

You can feel the stickiness and heat multiple with every stroke she makes and her fingers encompassed with her tongue is driving you fucking mental.

You can't imagine what they'd feel like together, at the same time working you properly. It sends a shiver up your spine.

As much as you love this, you need to stop.

You reluctantly place your hand on Brittany's cheek and pull away slightly, pressing small pecks to her lips. Her tongue is wetting her lips once more but before she has a chance to pounce again, you move away completely.

"We have to stop, B," you puff out in her face. She nods with her eyes closed and takes a deep, calming breath.

It's the fucking worst.

"We also have to try and keep this massage PG, there's only so much more I can take before I'm going to say _fuck it _to my back and take you right here, okay? We can totally do that, right?"

Brittany looks at you for a second through dark, hooded eyes. "Of course, San. But it's going to be hard," she replies with a pout. Brittany's pouts are so powerful.

Brittany moves off of you and does a twirling motion with her fingers. You smile at her and lay back down, rolling onto you stomach once more.

"This massage might end up being the quickest massage in the history of massages because I don't think ill be able go 10 minutes without seeing your glorious tits again."

"Brittany!" you'd expect that of you, but hearing Brittany speak to you like that makes your insides boil. You hope this means she's a dirty talker.

"What? They're amazing, San." You nod. They are.

You see Brittany grab the lotion from and the bed dips slightly when she sits down. Brittany takes of your shoes then her own and gently taps your legs. You don't know what she's doing but when you feel her straddle you from behind you choke.

Literally choke.

You never thought you'd feel this kind of intimacy with somebody.

Brittany is about to massage your back instead of sex. You think that even if you had a working back, you might take this option as well.

"You have to tell me if I hurt you at all okay, San?"

"Brittany, you're not going to hurt me. I'll be fine," you say in return. You instantly regret those words when Brittany's palm comes in contact with the dip of your lower back.

"Fuck!"

Brittany's hands instantly recoil and you turn your head on your hands to look at her. "Babe, fuck. Okay, maybe just start with my shoulders alright?"

You see her nod behind you and instead of feeling her hands on your upper back, you feel her lips kiss you once, twice then three times. "Promise me that you'll tell me to stop if I hurt you too much," she says into your ear while rubbing your arm soothingly.

"Britt..."

Her ministrations stop and you know that you should have just agreed straight away. Such an idiot. "Santana, I'm seriously. I don't want to hurt you even more than you already are."

You smile. This girl is going to be the death of you. "I promise, B."

You feel her fingers move against your skin once more and you sigh in contentment as Brittany sits up further, getting ready to start massaging your shoulders.

Brittany's thumb and forefingers continue to work over the kinks in your shoulder. You really thought it was going to be slightly more uncomfortable than it has been. The smell of cocoa butter and Brittany is overtaking your senses, and the calming sensation that's radiating over your back is making your eyes feel droopy. Brittany's hand moves down your side and to your lower back where it hurts the most. The first attempt hadn't been that wonderful, so when her palms lay flat against you, you let out an involuntary whimper at the thought of feeling pain again.

"Tell me if this hurts again, okay babe?" you nod.

Brittany applies the lightest of pressure to the base of your spine with one hand. Her fingers on her free hand trace light circles around her palm and it feels magically. There's still a slight inkling of pain but at the moment all you feel is the small static shocks Brittany is setting off all over your body.

Your eyes start to get heavier and heavier and Brittany's movements grow smoother. She changes her hands over, so that the one massaging softly is now drawing tight circles on the other side of your back.

Even though this feels nowhere near as good as sex, you know it's a feeling that some people will never feel in their entire life.

It definitely feels like love.

* * *

**Sorry this has taken longer than usual. Uni is fucking me hard right now with reports/exams/essays! So, with that being said, I don't know how quick the next update will be. My last exam is on the 19th of June! There will definitely be at least 2 updates between now and then, but once I hit holidays there's going to be heaps of updates coming at ya!**


	20. Sea of Love

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Thanks to hlnwst for the help!**

* * *

A puff of hot air hits the back of your neck, rustling you from sleep. You blink a few times as your eyes are met with darkness and a firm arm wrapped around your waist. You momentarily forget where you are and the haziness of your surroundings is only adding to your confusion. You know you didn't drink that much last night. Well, you think you didn't drink that much. You don't even remember falling asleep and for all you know you could have had a late night bender and passed out.

Your eyesight finally becomes clearer and the breath on the back of your neck remains stagnant for a moment before growing heavier. You look down and see a stretched out hand on your stomach.

You also see your girls on full display.

And that's when it hits you.

The date. The massage. The elevator. The kissing. Your fucking shit back.

Brittany.

Everything about last night comes back in a forceful rush of colour behind your eyes. You can't help the smile that comes your face.

The air continues to hit your neck, repeatedly moving a stray piece of hair over your face then back again.

Brittany's smell invades you once more and you scoot back slightly, pressing your back into her front and placing your hand on hers. Brittany doesn't even move at your action and you smile as the soft snores become louder. You're beginning to think that when Brittany sleeps, she fucking sleeps.

Your eyes search the room for the illuminated red numbers of the alarm clock.

2:20am. Fuck. Why are you awake? You need to get back to sleep or else you're going to be fucking grumpy in the morning and you definitely don't want that. Although, with Brittany wrapped around you, you don't think you'd be able to stay grumpy for long.

"S'you awake?" Brittany mumbling into your hair is probably the cutest thing you have ever heard. You interlace your fingers with her, answering her question. Her grip tightens in response and all you can do is sigh in contentment. You start to feel small kisses on the back of your neck and you try to supress a giggle. Brittany picks up the pace and you start to feel shivers down your back.

You carefully lift her hand from your stomach and roll over. You haven't felt pain in your back yet but you know that you need to take it easy. You try and move as carefully as possible and when you feel Brittany's hands on your sides guiding you, you feel safe. You eventually rest on your side facing Brittany, who is still breathing slowly with her eyes closed. She looks amazing.

It's crazy how someone can look so beautiful when they're half asleep with their hair skewed at all different angles. But if there's one thing you've come to know about Brittany, it's that she defies logic. Someone so amazing, caring and stunning should literally not exist, but she does. You never thought you'd ever find someone like her in your life, especially since you move around a lot because of your job.

You're feeling so lucky right now.

Brittany's eyes slowly open and a smile instantly graces her face.

"Hey."

"Hi," she says in return as she gently rubs your hip with her fingers. "And hello to you two, as well." Brittany's eyes move from your face and stay fixated on your chest. You can't help but laugh.

"Good way to wake up, babe?" you say and Brittany just nods in return. You can't believe you forgot that your boobs are completely on display. Oh well, Brittany deserves something to look at after you pretty much cock blocked yourself last night. You should be doing anything you can to make it up to her.

"Can I say something?" You look down at Brittany. You have no idea what she's going to say, but by the smirk plastered across her face you know that it can't be good. Hell, she isn't even look at you; she's staring at your tits.

"I guess… Am I going to like this question?" you ask wearily.

Brittany finally moves her eyes up to your face and nods her head. "Can I touch them again? Please, San?" You can't help but let out a little giggle. You nod your head slightly then kiss her forehead lightly. Brittany lets out the cutest squeaking noise and before you can even register what's happening, you feel her hands cupping your breasts.

You want to wake up like this every day.

"How are these so perfect?" Brittany lets out in astonishment. You think that she's speaking to herself because all she's focused on are your boobs, it's like she's forgetting that you're attached to them. Who knew Brittany was a boob girl?

You're definitely a boob girl and right now all you want to do is level the playing field and cop a feel of Brittany's probably glorious rack. You grab Brittany's head and pull her up slightly so that you're eye level with her. However, her eyes are still downcast.

"Britt, up here, babe," you say softly while you tap her head. She is still ignoring you and her hands are starting to pick up the pace, massaging you in all the right areas. "Brittany." You tap her head a bit harder and you finally get a response.

"Yes?"

"Take your shirt off," you say with a kiss. "I want to see you."

"Take your pants off," she instantly retorts back. Your eyebrow rises. "I want to see all of you, Santana." Before you can responds, Brittany sits up, and her hand moves to the hem of her shirt. You watch as her toned as fuck abs make an appearance, followed by her purple lace bra.

Your mouth is hanging open. Brittany throws her shirt onto the ground and leans forward over you. You're instantly met with boobs in your face and Brittany giggling above you. "Come on, have at it." Your hands are shaking as you move them to her back. Her laughing as stopped and an eerie silence has taken over the room.

You're panting. Brittany's panting.

Your hand moves up her back, applying the lightest of pressures to her spine. Brittany hums in contentment and when you reach the bra clasp and snap it open, Brittany lets out a sigh. You rub her sides as she sits up and takes her bra off completely.

You've said that Brittany as beautiful before. But right now? She is fucking stunning. Her skin is glowing softly in the moonlight and her eyes are the bluest you've ever seen.

You go to say something but you literally cannot get any words out. You stutter like a pubescent boy and quickly shut your mouth again to save yourself from even more embarrassment. You feel your cheeks heat up once more, as Brittany's gaze doesn't leave your face.

"You turn, babe."

You swallow loudly and nod in understanding. You go to sit up but you feel a small pain in your in your lower back, making you fall backwards with a thump and a pout on your face.

"Let me, San," Brittany says, and leans down, kissing your chest softly. You gasp in surprise and you feel Brittany kiss all over your chest. She lightly sucks on your nipples before kissing each one softy and moving down your body. She kisses everywhere. Your abs, your side, your hipbones, the small freckle just under your bellybutton.

Everywhere.

It's driving you insane.

She finally stops and her hand rests on the button your pants. She looks at you softly, asking for permission without words. You nod then immediately throw your arm over your eyes, trying to supress the insane amount of pleasure you're starting to feel from the simplest of touches.

You feel her fingers under the waistband of your pants and then the snap of the button and sound of the zipper. You start to feel your pants being pulled away and when Brittany lightly taps your hip, you lift you butt of the bed slightly so she can get your pants off fully. You legs become cold instantly and when you hear your pants land somewhere around the room, you take your arm off of your eyes.

Brittany is removing her own pants and you can't help but stare.

She is so perfect.

Her pants are off in record time and you can't help but admire her long, toned legs. Jesus. You also can't help admire the ridiculously sexy underwear that she's wearing. It's purple and lacy as well and it immediately makes you gulp. She's trying to kill you.

You shake your head softly and final find the courage to speak. "You're so gorgeous, Brittany. So, so gorgeous…" you trail off as your eyes continue to rake over the perfect body in front of you. She's absolutely mesmerising.

"I know we can't do anything, San. But do you just want to cuddle?" Shit yeah, you want to cuddle. You nod your head. "I mean, do you want to cuddle… naked? It's always better with no clothes on." You feel a content smile cross your face and you nod once more. All you want to do is see Brittany naked and feel her in your arms.

If you can't get an orgasm out of the experience, you sure as hell want cuddling.

Brittany reaches down and removes her underwear, foregoing the teasing.

Yep. Still fucking beautiful.

She moves towards you and does the same. You let out a small moan as her hand lightly brushes the inside of your thigh and you hear her mumble _sorry_. All of the garments on the end of the bed are thrown onto the floor and Brittany reaches down to pull the duvet back over the two of you.

Brittany settles into your side and you feel her hand wrap around your waist. You also feel kisses placed all of that side of your body. The amount of times this girl has sent tingles down your spine is ridiculous.

"You're so amazing, Santana," Brittany says in between kisses. You semi-scoff at the statement but when Brittany sucks particularly hard on your neck, you squeak out a _thank you. _

You close your eyes and start to fall asleep. Brittany is still kissing your neck, chest and breasts and you can't help but think you're in heaven. There is nothing more you want at this moment. You're surrounded by Brittany, her warmth, her smell and her touch.

She's completely consuming you. It's absolutely perfect.

"Goodnight, babe. I'll see you in the morning." You nod softly at her words and interlock your fingers with hers.

Wait.

Shit.

The morning?

You're instantly awake once more and your suddenness to get up startles Brittany. She starts to rub your stomach softly, calming you down. "Shit, B. You're going to sleep over? What if Quinn or Rachel notice that you didn't go back to your room? Fuck. They'll definitely notice, Brittany! Shit!" You know you're rambling but you can't help it.

"Hey, calm down."

You try and let out a breath to calm yourself down but your heart is racing so fast and not from the reasons you want it to be from.

"I think we should tell Quinn in the morning. Maybe not Rachel, we shouldn't tell her yet unless we want everyone to know, okay?" Brittany's soothingly stroke your face and your side and you're finally starting to calm down. "So I'm going to sleep here, wake up to my beautiful girl, probably kiss her some more then go to breakfast. That sounds okay, right?"

You nod.

It sounds perfect.

* * *

It's breakfast time.

You're so hungry. Brittany on the other hand? You're not sure. The way that she's been devouring you all night with kisses makes you think that she won't be eating for a while. You're lying in bed, watching Brittany change into some of your clothes. She's being extremely messy about it, throwing clothes all over the floor and messing up your packing. If it were anybody else making that mess you would have kicked them out of your room by now. But let's face it, you probably wouldn't even let anybody else touch your suitcase. Brittany is so special that she's getting clothes rights. Nobody you've ever been with has worn your clothes. Ever.

Brittany isn't just anybody, though.

You haven't really thought about last night that much. You know that you're in love with her, and at the moment you're going to try and push it to the back of your mind. If you told Brittany your feelings, you're sure that she'd run away. Worst-case scenario of telling Brittany is that she'd probably exit the tour immediately and you'd never see her again. Best-case scenario, however, she'd tell you that she was falling in love with you as well.

But that is definitely a best-fucking-case scenario. Who falls in love with somebody you've only known for a week or so? Desperate tour guides who haven't had a decent relationship in years, that's who.

So that's what you've decided. You're going to play it cool and just enjoy your time with Brittany. You're going to try and limit the creepy staring and try and be subtle about everything. You don't know how you're going to go with that, though. You are going to try.

Like right now. Right now you should be trying not to stare at Brittany's back or her toned legs, but you just can't help it. How this girl was single in the first place is something that you'll never know. Anybody that walked past Brittany in the street would instantly want to know more about her. Hell, you wanted to know more about her as soon as you saw her coming out of the lift in London. She's so captivatingly gorgeous and that is going to be a big factor in your subtleness quest.

Yep. You've named it already.

Santana Lopez, lone knight on a quest to find subtleness – destined to fail but trying to prove everyone wrong.

As you think that silly, crazy story up in your head, you've noticed that Brittany is putting clothes back on. Your face drops. Naked Brittany was even better than you thought she'd be. You didn't have sex because of your handicapped state, but naked cuddling with Brittany? Probably just as good.

Her back is still facing you, but you can hear her singing. Well, you can her mumbling something with a melody. You try and listen and you make out that she isn't singing, but humming. You can't quite place the tune but if she can hum as beautifully as she is now, you wonder if she can sing even better.

"Can you sing to me, Britt?"

She turns around with a smile on her face and shirt in hand. You can't help but stare at her chest.

Good work at being subtle, you idiot.

Brittany starts to walk closer to you, stopping on your side of the bed. "Of course I'll sing to you." Your face lights up and you settle back into the bed, waiting for Brittany to open her mouth and beautiful words to come out.

Instead, Brittany just walks back to the suitcase, sits down and starts to look for a different shirt. "Ah, Brittany?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you were going to sing to me?" you say, slightly disappointed at the sudden turn of events.

Brittany turns her head over your shoulder, and her wicked smirk tells you that she's up to no good. Dammit. "Oh, you wanted me to sing to you now? Why didn't you say that?"

Oh boy, she is in a frisky mood. It's probably because she didn't get to come once last night, right? Yeah, that's probably it. You're feeling kind of frisky as well. The difference between Brittany and yourself though, is that you're not going to be a tease about it.

"Brittany…stop it." You know you're whining but you can't help it.

If Brittany wasn't being difficult before, she's being difficult now because instead of the angelic voice you're hoping to hear, all you hear is laughter. "I haven't prepared anything, San! I think you're going to have to wait," Brittany says while putting on your favourite shirt. You sigh.

"Fine. But promise me I'll get to hear you sing?"

Brittany walks over to you once more, and instead of stopping at the foot of the bed she jumps on to the bed. Brittany rolls over and holds her weight over you. "I promise," she mumbles before slowly placing her lips onto yours. You hum out in contentment and wrap your arms around her neck, pulling her closer to you.

Just as you're about to up the ante and get some serious tongue action, Brittany pulls away. You gasp when her lips leave yours.

"Brittany," you whine out louder than before. "You're literally killing me, babe."

"Me? Killing you? Santana look what you're wearing right now." Your brows furrow in confusion and you look down. The duvet that was covering you is now at your feet. How on earth did that happen? You finally see what Brittany sees.

You're still naked. You bite your lip and look up at Brittany innocently.

Whoops.

"Yeah, I know right? Distracting! You're the one that's killing me," Brittany says in a playful tone. Your face starts to heat up and you go to grab the comforter to cover yourself once more. Brittany grabs your wrists, stopping you in your tracks and places her kiss on your nose. "Never cover yourself up for me, you're so beautiful."

Your breath hitches. How are you meant to act subtle when you've got Brittany telling you all these sappy things? It's not possible.

You have a feeling you've already failed in your quest, because you can feel your eyes welling up as you look at the beautiful girl sitting in front of you.

You can't help but smile at her and you're both stuck in silence until you realise you've been smiling at each other for a creepily long amount of time. You cough slightly, startling Brittany and breaking her from her trance.

"Breakfast?"

She nods. You go to sit up but once again your back is being a bitch and limits you from swivelling or sharp movements. Brittany comes to side almost immediately and helps you get off the bed.

"Do you want me to find you something to wear?" Brittany motions to the ground and you notice that your suitcase is empty and all of the contents are covering the floor. You sigh.

You gently kiss her cheek and squeeze her hand in acknowledgement. "That'd be perfect. I'm going to have a shower then we can go downstairs, okay?"

Brittany nods. "How about we have a shower together?" Brittany's eyebrows quirk up and you can't help but chuckle, placing another kiss to her cheek then to her lips.

"How about you just grab my clothes, babe. If we have a shower together we'll miss breakfast," you say while walking towards the bathroom.

"Well, you might miss breakfast but I'll be plenty full." You hear the smirk in her voice and turn around a bit to suddenly, feeling pain once more.

"Brittany! You really need to stop!" All you hear is laughter in response.

God. This girl…

"Let me know if you need any help, I don't want you getting any more hurt," Brittany says in a serious tone. Geez, its amazing how quick Brittany can go from dirty talking to sweet-talking. She literally melts your heart.

"Thanks, honey. I'll see you in a few. Please behave," you offhandedly say and head into the bathroom.

You know that in the next hour you're going to be dealing with Quinn. That freaks you out and you're not sure how you're going to handle it.

You just hope that Brittany is going to be by your side the whole time.

You really hope.

* * *

After Brittany copped a quick feel when you got out of the shower, and a frisky encounter in the elevator that left you both gasping for air, you're finally in hotel restaurant.

Unfortunately, you're not the first people from the tour group to arrive. Actually, you do a quick head count and you seem to be one of the few left to arrive. Whoops.

Nobody seems to be paying attention though. The majority looked hungover, half asleep or are completely engrossed in their breakfast. The only person that notices your incognito entrance is Quinn. Fucking, Quinn. It also just so happens that there are two spare seats next to Quinn.

The Tour Gods are currently laughing at you.

Brittany nods in that direction and you take a deep breath, following her in that direction. However, Luis quickly intercepts you. Thank fuck. It quickly confuses you for a second before you remember that the last time you saw him, he was sucking Sugars mouth off.

He obviously had a good night.

"Santana! Where have you been?" Luis is talking pretty loudly and you're taken back at first. So is Brittany.

"I was-"

"No time to explain! Come with me! NOW!" Luis pulls you away and Brittany goes to say something. You're sure it's about being careful with your back but she doesn't get a chance to get the words out. You do feel a bit of pain in your back but you think it's just from stiffness.

Actually, you hope you haven't fucked anything up or you could be in some serious shit for the rest of the tour. You really don't fancy being a cripple for a month and with the amount of physical activity you usually do while you work, you know that you might even risk the chance of agitating your back even more.

Luis is pulling you over to the side of the restaurant, away from the rest of the group. You notice that he's still in the same clothes he worse last night. Classy man.

"What's going on?" You try not to sound pissed off but you can't help it. You were having the best morning and you were looking forward to having breakfast with Brittany.

Luis throws his head back and mumbles some Spanish you don't quite understand then grabs your shoulders. You feel a shocked look over take your face, your eyes wide. "Seriously, Iz. What is going on?"

"That Sugar girl is crazy."

Okay, you weren't expecting that. You thought someone had died the way he was carrying on. "Spill, Luis. I have no idea what's happening right now and I'm not in the mood for petty shit."

He looks at you in shock. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did your date not go very well?" His hands drop from your shoulder, giving you an affectionate squeeze on the way.

"Everything went perfect actually. But this, right now? This is putting me in a bad mood. I'm hungry and just want to be with Brittany. Tell me what's got you so scattered," you say in a slightly annoyed tone. You know that you should be a good friend but it's early in the morning and you didn't get a great deal of sleep last night.

Luis nods his head and then leans against the wall. He looks exhausted. You're not sure if it's from all the sex he was having last night or simply for having to deal with Sugar's crazy. "So you saw us at the restaurant, right?" you nod. You'll never be able to erase that memory from your brain. "Well everything was going great. Until…"

You roll your eyes. You wish he wouldn't stretch this out. "Until what, Luis?

"Until she started crying when I took my shirt off!"

What?

You look at each other for a moment before you burst into laughter. Literally. You cannot control yourself and Luis is looking at with the angriest expression. "It's not funny, Santanita!"

"Don't call me that," you say through laughter. You hate it when he calls you that. It makes you feel like a 6-year-old.

He looks at you as you continue to laugh and after you finally start to calm down you make eye contact with Brittany across the room. She looks perplexed at what's happening but you flash her a small grin and she goes back to eating breakfast.

"Are you done?"

You think. "Yes, I think so. Why was she crying?"

He stands tall again and puts his hands on your shoulders once more. "I have no idea! But, I did hear mumble a 'Puck' or something along those lines through the endless, endless wave of sobs and tears."

Oh for fuck's sake.

You do not need that shit right now.

"Okay, let's just forget about it. You're never going to see her again so you have nothing to worry about," you say as you take his hand.

"I know, Santanita." You glare. "I'm just telling you to watch out for her, she seems really upset." You nod. You're going to tell Brittany everything that Luis just told you. She'll know what to do. Brittany needs to talk to her about everything and maybe that'll get you off the hook because you have no idea how to handle this big of a situation.

Before when girls were crying over a boy on tour you'd just be their best friend and listening to their complaining. You'd always tell them to forget about him and have a good time. But with Sugar? You're dating her best friend so you have no idea how to approach the situation.

Should you even approach it at all?

You think you're just going to leave it with Brittany.

She has the ability to make anybody feel like a million bucks.

"I'll handle it somehow," you say with a smile.

Luis gives you a quick peck on the cheek and a hug. "When am I going to see you next? We need a big catch up."

You try and remember your roster but you literally have no idea when your next tour is. You probably won't see him for a couple of months at least. "I'll have a look at my shifts and let you know, okay stud?"

"Awesome."

"Do you have to go? Or are you staying for more crazy and breakfast?" You really want him to stay. He is practically your brother and you miss him more than you'd like to admit. The first time you met him he tried to get into your pants. After a drunken night filled with sangria and vodka shots, you did end up in bed together. Not that kind of 'in bed together' though. You were crying into his shoulder about how your life is in shambles and how you were going through a serious dry run with the ladies.

You have been best friends ever since.

"Breakfast sounds nice, kiddo," he says and holds out his hand. You take it with a smile and he leads you over to Brittany's table.

"Hey fuckhead!"

Oh, what now.

You're standing behind Brittany's chair with Luis next to you when hear the yelling. You turn around and see Puckerman running in. He's still wearing his clothes from last night and you can smell the alcohol from here. He looks like absolute shit.

Sam and Luke come running in behind him, panting heavily. "Puck! Man! Calm down, buddy," Luke says whilst clutching his stomach. He looks like he's about to topple over and die.

Everyone in the restaurant is quiet and looking over your direction. You did not factor this in. Puckerman moves swiftly to Brittany and Quinn's table, slamming his hands down hard in anger. Brittany jumps and your hand automatically finds hers, squeezing it softly.

Luis moves away from your side and stands in front of you slightly. You know he's trying to protect you from whatever is about to happen, you just hope that nothing is going to happen.

You've kicked people off of tours before and right now? Puckerman is getting the boot. No matter what he does from here on in, you're going to tell him to pack his bags and get the fuck off.

"Hey pretty boy! I'm fucking talking to you!" Luis points to himself and Puckerman just nods heavily in return.

You know that Luis is going to avoid whatever is about to happen as much as he can. He is the last person that wants to get in a fight or cause physically harm to anybody. "Is there something wrong?" he says as calmly as possible.

At this stage, Sam and Luke are right behind Puck. They look like they're about to grab his shoulders to restrain him, But he's too fast and before you can gauge what's happening, Puck is pretty much standing on top of Luis.

The alcohol is even stronger now and your eyes search the room for Sugar, who is crying next to Rachel and Kurt.

Shit.

You need to do something.

Puck and Luis are just staring at each other and you know that a punch is going to be thrown any second.

"Puck, what the hell is going on?" you say in a firm and authoritative voice, dropping Brittany's hand and moving to the side of where the boys are standing.

"Stay out of this, it doesn't concern you. This prick right here moved in on my girl!"

Are you serious right now? This is what they're fighting over? You thought it might have had something to do with Sugar but this petty schoolyard fight is getting on your nerves.

"Really, Puckerman? You need to calm down right now and come with me." You walk closer to him, your tone still firm.

"I said this was not your problem! Back the fuck off!" Puck is screaming at you now, and you're getting a massive stench of alcohol breath in your face. You don't appreciate that in the slightest.

Just as you're about to say something again, Puck turns full towards you and pushes you away slightly. You weren't expecting the move and you fall back heavily, landing on the carpet beneath you. You try and focus on what's going on above you now and you can make out Luis trying to hold Puck back. You feel someone at your side and you're relieved to see that it's Brittany.

"Are you okay, San?" you nod and smile because yeah, physically you're okay. Your back hurts a bit but it's fine. Mentally? You're about to snap Puckerman in half.

Brittany helps you stand up and stays in front of you protectively. Puckerman is trying to break free and when you think he's calming down, he turns suddenly and elbows Luis in the face.

"Fuck!" Luis recoils back and falls to the floor.

At this stage, all of the boys on the tour are now surrounding Puckerman, trying to restrain him from any further wrong doings.

Sugar is at Luis' side and when Puck notices this, his face falls and he breaks down in tears. The boys back away as Puckerman falls into a heap on the ground.

Geez.

You move past Brittany, squeezing her hand on the way, and walk towards Puckerman. You make eye contact with Luis; he stands up in return and walks towards you. He's got blood running down his face and you're sure his nose is broken.

"You need to go to hospital. I'll call you later," you say softly. He nods and hugs you awkwardly with one hand before grabbing his phone and wallet and heading out of the hotel.

You turn back towards the ridiculous scene in front of you.

"Get up, Noah. You need to come with me."

He doesn't acknowledge you at first but when you ask Jake and Finn to help you get him to your room, he willingly follows you.

You did not anticipate this kind of morning after the kind of night you had.

Fuck.


	21. Fire's Highway

**Thanks to hlnwst, you're awesome.**

* * *

You have a headache.

Not just the kind some paracetamol and a stiff drink will fix. It's the kind that makes you want to rip your head from your body and throw it down 25 flights of stairs. Your temples are radiating with pain and it feels as though your face is going to fall off any second.

It hurts. What hurts even more is that you've had the demon headache for the last two days.

It was terrible in Barcelona when you were dealing with Puckerman and his incredible incompetence. It gradually got worse when you were actually doing some work on the last day in Spain. Who knew that paperwork would cause a migraine so strong, you're sure that it should have been put into the world record books for 'most painful experience ever'?

You think that it's stayed this bad because you've hardly had any alone time with Brittany. You've been messaging each other a lot, but it doesn't even begin to compare to the feeling of having Brittany wrapped around you. She wanted to stay with you on the last day in Barcelona but Quinn pulled her away and they went to explore the city together while you ejected Puckerman from the tour.

Speaking of the mohawked bastard, you don't think you have ever felt so much satisfaction seeing a man cry before. It was an oddly fantastic feeling. It was also quite amusing seeing a man grovel at your feet. You were pretty close to letting him have another chance, but then you reminded yourself that you're actually a bit of a bitch and that thought was quickly extinguished from your mind. That, and there are rules that you need to abide by, which you've found out you love to enforce.

You'd actually forgotten that you're not a very nice person because hanging around with Brittany has turned you into a somewhat respectable person.

Brittany was the only person you wanted to see that night. And you did, if only for a moment.

You saw her at the optional dinner but your headache from the Puckerman debacle was rearing its ugly head and you needed to sleep. You actually hate the fact that your body is getting in the way of spending time with Brittany. First your back and now your head; you're not liking it at all. Brittany noticed your discomfort at dinner and asked if you needed company but once again, Quinn stepped in and pulled her hastily away from you before you could answer her.

Or her tell her that she looked beautiful.

You're beginning to think that Quinn doesn't like you very much. Well, shit.

You had another brief encounter with Brittany while getting on the bus yesterday, which resulted in tingles running up your entire arm after a brief finger graze.

The headache continued to get worse the next day when the group travelled back into France. That's where you currently are. You fought hard to get through the bus tour in the French Riviera and as soon as you got to the hotel, you crashed. The group went on a walking tour and some shopping while you curled up into a little ball under the covers and squeezed your eyes shut, willing sleep to come upon you.

It didn't. The throbbing of your head meant that you stayed up all night.

Alone.

And it fucking sucked.

And now? Now you've got the same 'fuck off' headache rattling your brain, but you've also got sleep depravation and grumpiness to add to the pile. Worst day ever.

It's currently the second day in the French Riviera and all you want to do is immerse yourself in an ice bath and pop some pills. You just want to relax, see Brittany in the afternoon and take it easy before heading off again tomorrow. The French Riviera is always a short stop but it works out well because usually you're fucked from Barcelona that you need a couple of days' rest. But this time around, you're fucked from completely different reasons. Instead of a headache caused by copious amounts of alcohol, you've got a headache caused by one dickhead.

It sucks.

It makes you want to pop more painkillers and even take a shot of some strong as fuck whiskey, but no.

What are you doing right now? Something enjoyable like making out with Brittany or eating a greasy burger? Nope. You're on the phone to your supervising officer, copping an earful about the ridiculous events that occurred in Barcelona.

You've been nodding your head since she called you 15 minute ago, agreeing to whatever she's saying. Emma is pretty anal when it comes to the rules and regulations of the company. You've never heard someone yap on about the same topic for so long. She's successfully explained the whole situation to you in three different ways. Hell, you know that went down, you were there. She wasn't.

You're very close to hanging up on her.

Until she mentions a promotion.

_"I've been thinking about your time with us, Santana. You've been a valued member of the team for a long time now and your reviews are constantly fantastic no matter which tour you do." _

How do you reply to that? If there's one thing you hate it's being told you're good at something. You know you are awesome at everything though and you do like to talk yourself up. But when someone goes out of their way to tell you you're a boss at your job? Yeah, you have no idea how to respond to that. You continue to nod your head until you realise that she can't see you.

"Thanks, Emma. You know I love working for you guys," you say in return. A little sucking up never hurt anybody.

_"I know and I want to offer you a new position. It's definitely a lot different to what you're doing now. You'll still be doing tours but not to the degree you're doing now. Are you interested at all?"_

You guess so? You've been doing the same job for a long time. It'd be interesting to start something different. "What exactly does this new job entail, Emma?"

_"Well, I haven't told anybody yet but I'm leaving in the coming months and I need to find a suitable replacement. I think that you're it, Santana," _Emma says in a weary voice.

Shit.

"Thanks, wow. I feel honoured to even be considered."

"_You'll be supervisor of all our European tour guides. You'll be based in London and it's definitely more a management role but you'll still have the opportunity to do tours whenever you want to. You'll do the rosters, follow up on tour guides, evaluation interviews and all that fun manager stuff."_

"Wow… It'll certainly be a change…" You have no idea if that's what you want to do. But you've been doing this for a really long time now and it might be good to get out of the rut in your life. You have Brittany now and you need to start thinking of the future. You know there's a chance you might not even have a future with her, but you need to start looking ahead. Moving around every other week is definitely not healthy for a relationship. Brittany is going to be going back to America anyway and you think that it'll be a lot easier if you stay in one place.

Even though is a massive time difference been England and America, staying in one time zone is going to be a lot better than travelling between 3 or 4.

_"I know it is a big change, Santana. If you're interested, get back to me in the next couple of days, alright? There's a lot to think about but I truly believe you're the right person for the job. I don't know who I'm going to appoint if you say no. That being said, don't feel pressured into it. Take some time to mull it over."_

You hum into the phone and nod your head once again. You've started pacing around the room as you try to gather your thoughts. This is a massive opportunity and no doubt you'll get a pay rise as well. It's not like you're poor by any means, but you wouldn't say no to the extra cash. You still have a lot to think about though. "When do you need to know by?"

_"Honestly? Within two days. If you agree, the tour you're doing now will probably the last one you do in your current position," _Emma says with a slight bit of excitement. _"Crazy, right?"_

"You have no idea. I'll get back to you as soon as possible, Emma," you say exasperated. Your headache is hitting hard again and now you've got this to worry about. All you want to do now is take that ice bath and pop those pills then curl up and fall asleep in Brittany's arms. You know the one you want the most is not the one you're going to get.

_"No worries, Santana. And good work with what happened in Barcelona, sounds like you handled the situation well."_

You chuckle. "Of course I did, Emma. Seriously, when was the last time I hadn't had to kick someone off?"

_"Very true, Santana. Maybe it's you who's the problem?" _You hear Emma chuckle through the phone and you begin to laugh as well.

You laugh a bit more and catch up on the office gossip with Emma. You hardly get to visit the main headquarters of the company anymore because you work so much. Your evaluation interviews are done by Skype and somehow always end up turning into an online drinking session.

You eventually hang up and promise to call Emma as soon as you've made your decision. You have a feeling that you're going to say yes. It will be good to stay in the same place for long periods of time. You might even get to know your neighbours name or the barista at the local coffee shop will know your order as soon as they see you.

That's what you want.

You also want Brittany to be with you in London but you know that is definitely not going to be happening anytime soon. Why couldn't you have just met Brittany in a normal way? Like through mutual friends or running into each other on public transport. It physically hurts you to know that she'll be going home after the tour or travelling some more and you won't get to see her everyday.

Really, though. You haven't seen Brittany much since Puckerman threw a punch at your best friend and pushed you to the ground. You've had a fair few clients removed from the tour before because of physical violence but it's usually violence directed at another tour occupant. You've never had someone lay a hand on you before. Fair enough he was drunk and upset, but seriously. Such an asshole. You're glad that he's off the tour and you're surprised that everyone who came with him stayed.

If you had a friend like Puckerman that got kicked off the tour you'd probably stay as well. There's a lot of money involved and you'd rather see the sights that Europe has to offer rather than hanging around with the universe's biggest jackass.

But if for some reason Brittany left the tour? You'd be right with her. Of course that would pose significant problems for the rest of the tour group and you'd probably have to end up staying, but whatever. You don't want to leave Brittany.

That makes the thought of leaving her in a couple of month's time devastating. You still need to talk to her about what's going to happen you just don't have the heart to bring it up.

You purse your lips at the thought and flop backwards onto your bed. It's the softest bed of the tour so far and your back is thanking you for it. It feels like you're lying on a bed of clouds. Fucking phenomenal.

You lift your arm up and check the time on your watch. You still have about 20 minutes before you have to go downstairs and meet everyone in the lobby for a quick debrief on the days a head. There's also an optional activity scheduled and everyone on the tour is scheduled to go.

After you pawn the group off to the other instructor, you've got a lively afternoon planned.

Well, you don't really. But, whatever.

You're fucking hungry. So all you've planned to do is go have brunch then wait for Brittany to return so you can get some serious mack on.

You haven't had any alone time with her and you really want to kiss her and hold her close. Your back is feeling better so you're probably going to try and go even further. You just hope that Brittany doesn't stop you because she's worried about throwing your back out again. Your headache has calmed down since the end of the phone call and it's probably because you're lying down. As soon as you get up it will no doubt come thundering back.

Just as you about to get up and start to head downstairs, you hear your phone chime.

_Will you give me a kiss tonight?_

You smile. Yeah, your headache will not be coming back right now because it just got filled with Brittany and there's no room in there for both.

_I wish I could kiss you when I see you like 12 minutes._

You throw your phone onto your bed with a smile on your face and quickly grab a drink of water and find the appropriate shoes. You can't wait to tell Brittany about your promotion when you finally have some alone time with her tonight. As much as you don't want to bring up the topic of after the tour, you know it's going to be talked about. And it sucks. You've got a fair bit of time together until the tour is over and you just want to bask in Brittany's presence before messing it up with talks of the future.

Your phone goes off again and you race over, scooping it up and sliding the home screen open.

_If you come down now we can sneak away and have a quickie in the lobby bathroom. _

You spit the water out of your mouth.

Literally, you spit it everywhere.

You cough as well because fuck, you weren't expecting finally regather yourself and think of something to type back. You're have a hard time because your head is now filled of Brittany panting against your chest while you thrust into her in a public bathroom.

You shake your head violently and return to the reply thread. Shit.

_Stop that. That's unfair._

You have no idea what else to say so you just go with that.

_;)_

God dammit, Brittany. All you get back in return is that stupid smiley face and you're quickly grabbing your bag and shoes and heading out the door.

You reach the elevators and smack the button extremely hard when you get inside. Before you know it you're at the lobby and you quickly walk to the couches near the door.

Most of your tour is there already but you don't spot Brittany.

What a tease. You chuckle slightly and roll your eyes before moving over to say hello to everyone else. There's still no sign of Brittany when you start talking about the days to come and handing out itinerary sheets. You finally see her when she slips into the back with Quinn, Rachel and Sugar. She catches your eye immediately and she's giving you a smug grin.

She knows exactly what she's done and you're not happy about it. Well, you actually are. But, whatever. She doesn't need to know that.

You quickly run through everyone and ask if there are any questions. Thankfully nobody puts their hands up. If there's one major thing you hate about your job, it's that there's fuck loads of questions that are completely unnecessary. Most of the time they've already been answered or they're on the shit that's right in front of the person.

You tell everyone to take five and get ready because their tour guide will be here any second. You look up and see Brittany coming towards you and a smile returns to your face almost instantly. Just as she's about to be in touching distance of you, Quinn grabs her arm and pulls her over to another group of people.

You can see her frown and pout slightly. You catch Quinn's expression and she looks like she's up to something sly. It's as if she didn't want Brittany to talk to you.

Your stature drops and you see Brittany mouth _sorry _and turn to speak to Tina.

You knew that it was going to be hard to find some alone time every now and again with her, but you didn't realise it would be this had. Especially when you suspect that there's a mole on the inside trying to stop Brittany from seeing you.

You sigh and rustle through your bag to find the documentation to give to the tour guide coming.

It's going to be a long day.

* * *

You've finally made it to lunch.

After an awkward first encounter with Jacob, the tour guide taking your group away for a couple of hours, you've finally managed to sit down and just stuff your face full of food.

Unfortunately, you didn't get to talk to Brittany or have that quickie in the bathroom. Thankfully you are seeing her as soon as she gets back. You don't care that you'll be pulling her away from everyone. It's a free afternoon anyway and you need some Brittany time.

"I don't like you, Santana."

You cringe at those words and feel a shiver run down your spine. You can't place the voice and you're sure that it could be an ex-hook up. You have had a number of them in these parts. Usually, when you go to the French Riviera you're recovering from Barcelona and your drunk chats with Luis. Most of the time, it leaves you in a downward spiral of loneliness and all you want to do is smoke a cigarette and hop into bed with the hottest girl you can find.

It never really ends well.

But whatever, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

You drop your knife and fork, swallow your food slowly and turn around.

You're definitely not expecting whom you see. Quinn is standing there, hand on hip and a killer stare just ripping straight into you. You gulp again. "Um, what?"

Quinn walks closer to your table and sits down on the seat opposite you. You're sure that you saw her this morning when you meant the tour group in the lobby and gave them details on the days ahead then pawned them off on their optional activity.

Quinn seems to be the only person not doing the trip and you're starting to think that maybe she skipped it so she could have a little chat with you. You know you're right when her gaze intensifies and she makes a popping noise with her lips before blinking suddenly and squinting her eyes even further. "You heard me. I don't like you."

Well, fuck you. You don't like her anymore, either. What a bitch. No tour occupant has ever said that to you before. You're definitely getting a shitty review from Quinn. You've hardly spoken to Quinn and when you have, you've been civilised and professional. When she started getting suspicious at dinner that night, you think you handled it pretty well and there were no ill feelings between the two of you.

You must have done something seriously wrong in the last two days to make Quinn hate you. Not good. You know she knows about you and Brittany. You also know that she knows you know. Yeah. This is quickly turning sour. All you wanted to do was have a nice lunch, send some cute texts to Brittany and wait for her to come back to the hotel.

But no.

Instead, you're dealing with Captain Crazy and you feel like you're about to be thrown overboard.

You think your mouth is hanging open in shock but you quickly regather yourself, take a drink of water and look the blonde menace directly in the eyes. "Um, I'm sorry you feel that way. If you don't think I've been doing my job right or you're just not happy with my performance I can give you the number of our head office and you can make a formal complaint."

Quinn starts laughing.

Laughing? No. She's having uncontrollable fits of giggles.

You don't know what to do. You feel so awkward right now.

"No, you idiot! I don't like you because you're a shit tour guide, you're actually a phenomenal one," Quinn says sincerely. Cool. "I don't like you because I know your type."

You purse your eyebrows again. "My type?"

"Yeah. You're the kind of girl that just wants a good fuck and then you'll be on your merry little way."

You gulp. That may have been true once but like hell it is anymore. "That's not true." Your voice rises a little and you try and put in a stern front but right now you feel like shit.

"Don't lie to me. I know what you're up to with Brittany."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be, Quinn?" you say in a challenging voice and fix your posture so you're sitting up ridiculously straight. She knows nothing about Brittany and your relationship and if she so much as thinks she does, shit is going to go down.

"All you want to do is get into her pants. I'm actually surprised you've hung around her so long; it's been close to a week and half. I thought you would've got bored by now and moved onto a new person on tour."

Her words are hurting you more than you expected and you feel an anger start to boil in the pit of your stomach. You also feel your headache coming back in full force and you're not liking it one fucking bit.

"That's not what's happening with me and Brittany. It's different than just a quick fling."

Quinn chuckles and throws her head back. "Is it, though? It's going to be a fling at the end of the day anyway because once this tour finishes, you both go in different directions. It was always going to be a fling."

You nod. You knew that. All you can think is that it has not once felt like a fling to you. It's felt like an actual relationship and hell, she's called herself your girlfriend.

It's definitely not a fling to you and you're positive it's not a fling to her either. This bitch knows nothing about your relationship with the girl of your dreams. You've had enough. "Look, Quinn. I'm not going to get into this with you. Yeah, I know you're her best friend and you're just trying to protect her, but seriously? Right now you're getting involved in things that you know nothing about." Quinn looks taken back by your tone. "It's obvious you haven't spoken to Brittany about this at all and I think it's completely wrong of you to come in here accusing me of being a 'whore' or whatever when you don't even know me."

You've never been so angry with a client before. You weren't angry at Puck, you were more disappointed with him. But with Quinn? She's personally attacking you and it's not something you want to deal with.

"Whatever, Santana. I don't need to talk to Brittany about this. I'm putting my foot down. I'm her best friend and I know her so much better than you ever will."

You know you're about to snap any second so you take a few deep breathes.

"Yeah? You think I know nothing about Brittany? You're delusional. I know a lot more about her than you think." The anger in your stomach is starting to turn into something you're not quite sure of. Maybe sadness? It kind of hurts that Quinn doesn't believe you when you say you genuinely care about Brittany. It hurts that your girlfriend's best friend thinks you're common shit and that you don't even deserve Brittany. It's a feeling you've never experienced before and it's not a nice one.

"Oh, yeah? Like what? Her favourite position in bed or her tell when she's going to come? That's not really what I meant."

Okay. That's it.

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You're pretty much bagging your best friend! What the hell is wrong with you? I don't even know what to say to you right now. All I know is that you're definitely not the person I thought you were and you don't deserve to have Brittany as a friend." You stand up and throw your napkin on the table. Quinn's face still looks pretty smug but you can see a little bit of sadness brimming behind her eyes.

Oh well, she fucking deserved it.

You lean over the table slightly so you're looking directly into her eyes. "As for me knowing her favourite position or what she likes to scream in bed? I haven't even slept with her yet. So fuck you. You think you know everything? Well, you don't." Quinn's face drops instantly and you hear her swallow loudly. "Have a good bloody day."

You leave quickly and head towards the big entrance of the restaurant. As you round the corner to leave, you see her. You see the only person who could calm you down right now. She looks even more beautiful than you remember and all the anger that Quinn just set upon you evaporates.

She's talking to Rachel and Kurt but catches your eye and throws you a playful wink. You mouth _upstairs _to her and you hope that she gets the message. She nods and a smile overtakes her face.

You reciprocate immediately.

Your day is finally getting back on track.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, uni is wrecking me. Hopefully after next week everything will go back to normal! Hope you all enjoyed, i wasn't sure about this chapter! **


	22. Fantasy

**Thanks to tayloreastley for kicking my ass back into gear. **

* * *

You've been lying on your bed for a while now.

Brittany's curled into your side running her finger over your wrist ever so slowly. It's calming you a lot. Actually, just being with her in general is calming you.

You're still trying to take in everything that Quinn said. Like, what the actual fuck? You shake your head at the thought at what just went down in the restaurant and you can't help but feel frustration start to boil in the pit of your stomach. Brittany seems to sense it too, her finger moves up to your elbow and starts to descend slowly to your wrist once more. She repeats the action over and over again until you let out a sigh and push her closer into your side.

As soon as you entered the lift and grasped her hand immediately, Brittany knew something was wrong. She stepped in closer to you and cupped her hands around your cheeks, making you look down. She studied you for a moment before kissing your forehead softly.

She didn't even ask what was wrong but then again, she knows you're going to tell her anyway. You'd tell that girl anything she wants to know.

You rake your fingers through Brittany's hair and feel her snuggle into your side further. You could definitely stay like this for the rest of your life.

"What are we doing tonight?" Brittany's hand moves to the hem of your shirt, her knuckles lightly rubbing against bare skin.

You tilt your head down, trying to look at the beautiful girl in your arms. "Well, I don't give a fuck about what anyone else is doing, but I want to spend the night with you," you say in a soft tone. She giggles slightly before placing a hand on your stomach and hoisting herself up.

Ouch.

"Britt," you pant out. "Babe, hand." She looks at confused for a second before noticing your breathing intensify. Her eyes wander down and she realises she's winding you slightly. Her hand is gone straight away.

"Sorry," she mumbles out through a smile. The corner of her eyes creep up and you see a playfulness overtake her features. It must be contagious, because before you know it you've hooked your knee behind hers and rolling over.

You're hovering above her, looking down at what can only be describe as unspoiled sunshine on a summers day. She looks up at you and her eyes widen, her smile increases. Her hand reaches up, caressing your cheek softly and you automatically hum and nuzzle into her palm. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, Santana?"

You purse your lips together tightly and collapse onto Brittany. Her hands move to your hair, thumbs coming to rest on your face effectively pulling you up to look at her. You pout slightly and feel your eyebrows push together. "Santana, you've hardly said a word since we've been in here. You haven't even kissed me hello," she continues. Shit. Your eyes widen and you scramble forward slightly pressing three small pecks to her pink lips.

"Hi," you say softly. "I'm sorry."

"What's going on?"

You collapse onto her once more and you wonder if she's getting sick of your childish act. You're sure getting sick of the way you're acting. You feel pretty miserable at the moment but at the same time, your insides are doing somersaults because Brittany's hands are doing wondrous things to your scalp. After the massage the other night and the current head massage you're getting, it's safe to say those hands will be giving you countless pleasures in the coming weeks.

Wanky.

You shut your eyes and try to shut that thought out of your mind. You don't want to be a massive perv right now. Right now you need to act serious and talk to Brittany about what happened before. The reason why you've never had long term relationships or that many friends in general, is because of your inability to indulge them in the tricky and fucked up details of your life. You don't like talking about this. You tend to shut a lot of people out and nobody knows that much about your life at all.

You want Brittany to be different though.

You really want her to know everything about her. You want to tell her everything about your shitty childhood. You want her to know about how you broke your arm in the 5th grade and how you re broke it two years ago when you were on a drunken bender after you finished a 4month stint of tours.

You just want to tell her you love her as well, but maybe you're getting a head of yourself.

Yep. You're definitely getting a head of yourself.

"Santana."

Your mind stops running wild and you look at her once more. Her eyes are practically infecting your soul. You still don't know how you're going to tell her this though. Her best friend was definitely not acting like one. In fact, you've never heard someone's supposedly close friend say such horrible things about their friend before. It was actually disgusting. It obviously riled you up because of your feelings for Brittany and you know it's going to rile you up again as you retell the story.

You really don't want to get angry in front of Brittany.

You'd like to think you've kept yourself together this tour. Sure you've had your moments with Puck, but nobody has seen your full rage mood yet. Quinn almost copped it this afternoon, but luckily, you restrained yourself.

But right now? You don't know how you'll go. You hope that the fact you're laying in Brittany's arms is going to calm you down a bit.

You sigh. "Promise me you're not going to angry, okay?" Brittany shows a perplexed expression for a moment, before nodded slightly.

"Is this going to make me upset?"

You sure hope not, but you know it might. "I'm not sure. Just, just make sure you don't get angry at any of the parties involved," you say while you link your fingers together. "Promise?" You kiss her pinkie while looking up at her with your best puppy dog expression.

She giggles and nods her head harder, bringer your joined hands to her own lip and returns your kiss. "Promise."

Game time.

"So…" How on earth do you start this? Should you just jump into and say exactly what that bitch-face Quinn said? Would that be too intense to fast?

You have no fucking clue.

"Quinn and I had lunch today," you finally stammer out. "It was… interesting…" You feel Brittany's hold tighten as if she knows exactly what you're going to say. "She said some pretty mean things that I didn't expect to hear."

At this point you're trying to avert your gaze from the angel beneath you. You're not having a very successful attempt though. "What did she say, Santana?" There's a slightly menacing tone in her voice, something you've yet to hear from her.

"She basically said that she doesn't like me… and that I'm only using you for sex. Which is completely untrue by the way. You're so much more to me then a quick fuck in a hotel room. You know that right?" you ramble out the last bit, looking directly into Brittany's eyes. Her features start to soften and she leans forward, latching her lips to yours.

You feel the slightest bit of pressure on your bottom lip and just as you're about to open your mouth to deepen the kiss, Brittany pulls away and places her free hand to your chest, pushing you back ever so slightly. "What else did she say?"

You gulp.

"Um, she… she kind of referred to you as a slut." You cringe. Brittany's reaction remains unchanged. "Well, she didn't say that exactly and I don't think that's what she meant. But she basically thought we'd already slept together. I think she thought it happened the first time we met, which is utterly fucking ridiculous." You roll your eyes and Brittany starts to smile.

"You stood up for me, right?"

"Of course, B! So much so, that I think the rest of the tour is going to be extremely awkward. I also think she's going to give me the worst review I've ever gotten. But fuck her, it doesn't matter." You're starting to ramble and you feel a hand on your cheek again, your eyes meeting with your girlfriend's once more.

"Santana, she's still my best friend… try and be nice, okay?"

Shocked. You're utterly shocked.

"She shouldn't be your friend at all after the shit she pulled this afternoon. I should just give her a wrong departure time in the morning and leave her here." Brittany lightly hits your arm and kisses you quickly.

"Be nice."

You're so fucking whipped. You cannot go against Brittany wishes at all so you mumble an _okay_ under your breath and nestle your face into her chest, in between her glorious, glorious boobs. Good fucking option.

"Okay," you let out. "I guess retelling the story now, it doesn't seem as bad as I felt it was. I think I'm just tired and overreacting. I know she's being a friend and trying to look out for you, but seriously, she could have gone about in a nicer way."

You feel a finger of your lips, signalling you to stop. "San, I love that you're so protective over me. You stood up for me and that's all that matters. I'll take care of Quinn, okay?" You nod. You never want to speak to that crazy bitch ever again so Brittany can definitely take the reins on this one. "I'm so proud of you." Her fingers are replaced with her lips, and once again you're melting from her touch.

Nobody has ever said they're proud of you before. Your father never showed any emotion when you came home with straight A's on your report card. Your mother didn't even acknowledge you were graduating top of your class. You always felt like they were disappointed in everything that you did and that they just didn't care about you, they were too caught up in their own little world to be proud of their only daughter.

You got over it though. You learnt to live without their constant validation and compliments. You learnt to live without anybody's compliments, really.

That was probably the moment you learnt to shut everyone else out. If they didn't know anything about your life, they couldn't have an opinion on it whether it was good or bad. You liked living in your own little bubble; it was peaceful.

It was also kind of lonely – but whatever, you're a fucking expert on loneliness.

Well, you were. Until you met Brittany. You never want to be by yourself again after spending hours upon hours with the girl of your dreams. It would probably break you in two.

Brittany's lips grow more insistent and just as you're about to take a step back and say something charming, you're flipped. You let out a squeak and wrap you're arms around Brittany's neck. "So… what do you wanna do, B?" You're feeling ridiculously turned on all of a sudden. Maybe it's because a goddess just put you on your back and is now fucking straddling you.

Yeah, that's definitely it.

"I can definitely think of a few things," she says as she moves closer until you can feel her breath hitting you square in the face. Fuck.

You're so screwed.

You can feel yourself growing hotter by the second. You gulp.

You're so ready for this and after the declaration that Brittany is _proud _of you, you're reading to show her just how much you love her.

Yeah. Even if you can't say those words yet (probably because you can't even remember the last time you said them) doesn't mean you're not going to physically show her. Although, fuck. You've never made love to someone before.

Shit.

What the hell are you going to do?

Before your inner turmoil reaches a point of no return, Brittany's lips are back on yours and you're finding it hard to breath. Her tongue prods and probes your bottom lip immediately and you grant her access easily. You really want to take your time with this, but shit, you just want to rip her clothes off and ravish her.

So you do.

Your arms slide down her back and reach the hem of her shirt. You pull away quickly, practically ripping the piece of clothing over her head, causing Brittany to erupt in a fit of giggles. "Santana! You better not have ripped that shirt," she chuckles.

"So what if I did? You gonna punish me?" Yeah, you're feeling frisky and you raise your eyebrows to accentuate your playful mood. Her eyes darken and she licks her lips.

Holy fucking shit.

That is the hottest thing you have ever seen.

God fucking dammit. She's trying to kill you.

Brittany lowers her gaze and bites her lip as her hands come to rest on your neck. Everything is quiet in the room except for the pants coming from both of your bodies. You've gotten so worked up in such a small amount of time that it feels like every inch of your insides is trying to force its way out of your body.

Brittany's face is incredibly close to yours and you think that if she moves an inch forward, you'd be breathing as one person. Your eyes are locked. Your fingers are intertwined.

You've never felt like this before. You've never let anyone in to this extent before. You don't know whether you feel incredibly vulnerable or undeniable safe in Brittany's embrace.

You like it though.

You lean forward and kiss her hard and fast. She wasn't expecting it at all and falls forward slightly, giving you the perfect opportunity to put her on her back. So you do.

Her arms stay tight around your neck, pulling you flush against her body. She sucks your bottom lip, nipping slightly when she deepens the kiss. You groan into her mouth and when her tongue finds yours once more, you let out the most embarrassing sound. Brittany pulls back slightly and smiles.

"You okay?" Brittany moves her leg in between yours, pushing up slightly.

You let out a grunt that turns into a groan when Brittany pushes up again. "Fuck."

You sit up and start to rock slowly on her thigh, watching Brittany bite her lip hard. Your hands find the bottom of your shirt and hastily lift it over your head, throwing it somewhere near Brittany's on the floor. Brittany's eyes haven't moved from your own, but when your hand reaches behind your back and a snapping noise sounds, her gaze moves south.

It stays there for a while.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers out. It hits you square in the chest.

You continue to slowly rock on her thigh, leaning forward slightly with your hands now firmly placed on her hips. Her eyes bug out of her head and before you can throw back a smirk, she's pulling you into her.

You feel like you're having an out of body experience as Brittany's tongue strokes over your own. Goosebumps erupt over your arms and your hairs start to stand up on their ends as her hand rakes down the curve of your back, her fingers skimming lightly over your spine.

Shit.

Your throbbing in the best way possible and your body is getting hotter and hotter. You feel like you're going to explode and as soon as Brittany's hand ventures under your jeans and cups your ass somewhat aggressively, you're sure you're not going to last very long. How teenage does that sound? You're panting into Brittany's mouth as her tongue continues to swirl over your own, setting off fireworks all over your body.

You reluctantly break away and immediately latch onto her neck. You nip, suck and lick and she lets out the sexiest sound you've ever heard. It spurs you on and your kisses become more urgent, until she's rolling you over, pushing down hard on your shoulders and giving you a devilish smirk. You lick your lips and return her grin and just as you're about to sit up and kiss her hard, her lips quickly find your neck and start to work their way down. You throw your head back as her lips trail down your chest. She places small kisses on both your nipples and just as you think she's going to continue her downwards route, she catches your eye. You stop for a moment and smile at her, running your hands through her hair.

She's so fucking gorgeous and you're so unbelievably lucky.

Fuck.

You're also on fire and if she doesn't do something soon, you're going to have to take matters into your own hands. You definitely don't want to do that. Brittany stares at you for a second longer, hovering over your breasts and all you want her to do is do something. She must be reading your mind because her hot, wet mouth wraps around you nipple.

"Brittany!" you squeak out and your hand finds the back of her head, pushing her closer. She is fucking incredible and the shit she can do with her tongue? Ridiculous. You're currently on edge and you know that as soon as she touches you properly, you're going to come right away.

How embarrassing.

She sucks and swirls her tongue around each nipple. Brittany has definitely done this before. You know she must be feeling your heart thumping in your chest and you think that it's actually spurring her on because fuck, she's not stopping anytime soon.

You're moaning uncontrollably and just as you think it couldn't get any better, her hand glides down to the button on your jeans.

Fuck.

You're completely soaked through and you should be embarrassed about how quickly it happened but whatever. You have your hot as fuck girlfriend practically devouring you. It's completely normal. You hear the button click open and the zipper being pulled down. Before you even have time to register what's going on, Brittany's hand is inching inside your pants.

"Oh my god," you pant out. "Brittany, fuck." She hasn't even touched you yet. You close your eyes and when the incredible sensation on your chest disappears, they snap open. Brittany is hovering about you, her eyes the darkest blue you've ever seen.

"I'm so happy I met you, Santana," she says and places the most delicate kiss you've ever received on your lips. Your breath hitches and you reach up, trying to kiss her back. She moves to kiss you again, barely brushes your lips together before she's moving back down your body.

Shit.

It's fast and more urgent this time. Her lips are grazing every inch of your torso, stopping occasionally to place small kisses on scars, freckles and other imperfections covering your stomach. Her hands are now resting on your hips, inching ever so close to the top of your jeans. Her mouth continues it's assault on your body as she starts to lower your jeans. She lifts up slightly to get into a better position to remove your pants and you do the same so they get the fuck off quicker. Your legs kick out slightly when the bottom of your jeans just won't come off your body.

"For fucks sake," you mumble. It make makes Brittany laugh and you can't help but mirror her expression. God, you never laugh during sex. It's unbelievable what this girl is doing to you.

You finally manage to get your jeans off and then the rest just seems like a blur. Your panties are discarded quickly and Brittany shimmies out of her own jeans before placing a kiss on your cheek. She sits in between your legs, smiling at you shyly. You think you hear her call you beautiful again and it makes you blush and feel incredibly hotter. She lies down, lifting your legs onto her shoulders and yeah, this is how you die.

You haven't broken eye contact but when her tongue makes it first stroke against you, you can't keep your eyes open any longer. Your eyes flutter close and you groan loudly at the feeling of Brittany. The ball of heat that has been sitting inside of you for the last 20 minutes is finally growing and trying to force it's way out.

Fuck.

You're whimpering uncontrollably and Brittany alternatives between long and short strokes, sucking and flicking. You don't know how long you'll be able to withstand this. Your hand reaches forward and finds hers, tightly pressing your palms together. You already feel so incredibly close to her and this just makes you feel so safe.

Brittany continues her expert assault and just when you feel her start to suck, you're gone. The ball of heat erupts inside of you and you feel Brittany squeeze your hand tighter. "Fucking hell, babe! Don't you dare stop. Fuck. " You pant out more unrecognisable words as your release finally overtakes you. You've never felt so fucking incredible in your life. The ball of heat just seems to be getting bigger and bigger, and when you feel Brittany's finger tease your entrance you explode again. You grip her hair hard and arch your back, pulling her closer to your center.

She strokes you softly and carefully, bringing you down from your high. You finally start to regain some feeling in your legs and body in general, letting go of Brittany's head and falling ungraciously back onto the bed. A light gleam of sweat covers your body and you don't think you've ever felt as satisfied as you do now.

Brittany kisses back up your body and you know that you're grinning so hard but fuck it; she just made you feel so incredible amazing. You can't help it.

She settles into your side and kisses your lips softly, savouring the feeling for a moment before pulling away. She sits up and pulls the comforter back making sure you're comfortable before getting under the covers with you.

Yeah. You're so in love.

"Wow…" you say softly when she's back at your side.

She's the one that's smiling incredibly wide now. She's so beautiful.

"I thought you were beautiful before, but seeing that? Santana, you're more than I could have ever wished for."

You close your eyes for a second and smile, linking your hands together once more. "Give me a minute and it'll be you feeling the way I'm feeling right now. I think I'd be able to fly, that's how great you're making me feel." You say the last past through a yawn and feel Brittany lean forward and lay gently kisses upon your eyelids.

"You go to sleep, babe, you look utterly exhausted. We've got so much more time for that," she says while stroke your hair.

You nod slightly and mumble out _okay _before nuzzle your head into the crook of her shoulder blade.

You've never felt more wanted in your life.

* * *

**Unbeta'd - that'll probably be the case for the rest of the updates simple because I don't know how often I'll be update. I'll try and make it again soon, but hey, who knows.**


	23. Do I Wanna Know?

**Unbeta'd**

**I just want to thank everyone for the reviews. Especially the guest reviewer AB - pretty sure you've reviewed every chapter so far. So thank you. **

* * *

"Wake up."

You don't know what is happening right now, but the arm wrapping around your shoulders is trying desperately hard to shake you awake. You mumble something incoherent and roll further into Brittany, burying your head into her chest.

"Seriously, San. Wake up!" Brittany's voice is louder now and the shaking is starting to get more aggressive. You can't help it that you're tired after what happened a couple of hours ago. Your girl sure knows how to please. Your stamina, however, leaves a lot to be desired. You definitely need to lift your game.

You slowly start to open your eyes and you're instantly met with Brittany smiling down at you, her golden hair messily framing her face. "Hey beautiful," you manage to stumble out. Her smile intensifies and she pecks your lips softly before pushing you off of her forcefully.

"Woah, what's going on?" You're in shock from the manhandling that just took place, but somehow you think you'd love it a lot more if Brittany suddenly jumped on top of you and continued your previous activities.

"My phone has been going off for the past hour, babe." You look at her as if to say, _yeah so? _She rolls onto her side and her hand immediately finds yours. "It's Quinn. She wants to talk and go to dinner with the girls."

Oh.

Well, fuck Quinn. You want to have Brittany again and again tonight and she has just ruined your plans. You did promise yourself that you wouldn't be the person that got in the way of Brittany having a good time but man, worst timing ever. There's still a lot of tour time left to have fun and finally make her feel the way she made you feel. You really can't be selfish right now.

But fuck it.

You really want her.

"I see…" you say cautiously. "Is this going to be a good or bad talk? Do you want me to come? I can totally smack a bitch down if needed." Brittany starts to laugh hysterically and you're bombarded with kisses all over your face.

"Stop being so cute or I won't even make it to dinner," she says in between kisses. You move away and grab her hands, effectively halting her movements. She looks confused for a moment and it makes you smile.

"I don't want you to leave just yet," you say tenderly. Her face softens instantly and you start to move in closer stopping momentarily, inches away from her lips. "Stay."

Brittany lurches forward taking you by surprise, pretty much attacking your lips. It's rough and hard and you're instantly moaning into her mouth. You really want to be the one to take charge this time and make her feel everything that you felt earlier tonight. You force your leg in between hers and hoist yourself up so that you're hovering over her. Your lips find hers again and you're deepening the kiss immediately, working your tongue hurriedly against hers.

When she starts to reciprocate your previous moans, you push your leg down. Her groans become progressively louder and you start to increase your pace, pushing hard then soft, then hard again while maintaining an even pace. You breakaway from her lips and latch onto the crook of her neck, sucking softly.

"San, baby," she whines out. "Fingers, please."

You shake your head into her neck and start to pick up the pace. Your movements start to become harder and the speed of your leg hitting her core intensifies. You know you're being a massive tease right now, but fuck that. The sounds that Brittany are currently making send you crazy and you just want to keep hearing them.

They're perfect.

She moans slightly then lets out a hiss and when you press a fraction harder, she squeals slightly and pushes your lips closer into her neck. It's fucking magically. You wish you could watch her face while all this is happening because you have no doubt in the world that it's absolutely mesmerising.

After a particular hard thrust and suck, Brittany whimpers loudly. You think that you've put the girl through enough, so you slow your movements down once more and gently glide your finger down her side. Her breathing increases and her breathy pants now turn into small moans whenever your fingers faintly brush her skin.

You finally raise your head as well, capturing a vision of perfection beneath you. Her eyes are just open, her hair even messier than before and her lips swollen.

She is so fucking beautiful.

Brittany senses your leering and opens her eyes a fraction wider. "Come on, Cowboy. Fuck me."

Holy hell.

What.

You shake your head at those words and force your tongue inside her mouth, because fuck, she's just riled you up and all you want to do is taste her and feel her.

Your hand moves faster now, finally finding it's way to her hot, wet center. She feels fucking amazing and you groan into her mouth as you finally touch her.

Fucking hell.

You start off slow, barely even grazing her but when you feel her leg wrap around your waist, you know you shouldn't fuck around. You immediately start to rub her most sensitive area and the sound she emits nearly makes you weep. You movements speed up, and then abruptly stop. You kiss her softly now, your lips barely touching hers and as you pull away a little more, you finally enter her.

She's so tight and so fucking warm and it makes your eyes roll into the back of your head. She feels even better than you could have ever imagined. You finally gain your bearings and start to move, opening your eyes only to be met with her dark blue orbs staring directly back at you. Her mouth is hanging open and with every thrust it looks like she's going to say something.

But she doesn't.

Her breathing starts to labour and you feel her clench tightly around your fingers and just as you're about to lean in and kiss her once more, she let's go. Her moans fill the room and fingers painfully attach themselves to your back. Your movements relax slightly but you bring her down from her high slowly, your thumb gently rubbing circles. You still feel her throbbing as she finally stills, lying limp in your arms.

You can't help but smile and kiss her gently.

After a few long pants into your ear, followed by a heavenly sigh, Brittany finally speaks. "Please come to dinner. I don't think I'll be able to stand not having you near me after _that."_ You can't help by chuckle.

You nod.

You immediately remove yourself from her embrace and jump off the bed. "Shower, babe?"

Brittany's eyes widen at the proposition and before you can react, she's racing into the bathroom and turning on the water.

Best night ever.

* * *

So.

This is fucking awkward.

If it weren't for Brittany's hand resting on your leg right now, you don't know how well you'd be handling the situation. Every time you feel her fingers squeeze your thigh ever so gently, tingles surge through your body, calming you down immediately. You haven't felt this awkward at a dinner table since the numerous nights you were forced to sit down and have family dinners. In your household though, family dinners consisted of a harrowing silence that stretched from one end of the table to the other. You'd still have to deal with the disappointing looks shot your way every now and again by your parents. Sometimes, you'd have to deal with a bit of yelling as well. But that would only be once in a blue moon when your parents were ridiculously pissed at you.

Most of the time they'd show their disappointed through not speaking to you. You remember when you went close to two weeks without so much as muttering a single word to them. You also remember an extended period of time when you didn't even see them. It was good and bad. This one time though, you got yelled at simply because you missed curfew one night. Your parents didn't even care that you were top of school and acing all your extra circular events.

Nope.

They care when you're 15 minutes late home.

Safe to say you were never late again. As much as you wanted to rebel against them, it just wasn't worth it. You knew they didn't love or care about you so you just stopped trying to create that fantasy in your head.

You still abided by their rules; you just stopped caring about them all together.

You're definitely glad that this dinner is nothing like your family dinners. Yeah, it's awkward and kind of uncomfortable but that's because of Quinn.

Fucking Quinn.

You've tried to avoid all eye contact with her but had to keep appearances and try and be the best tour guide ever, which ultimately translates to you being everybody's friend. After all, you're still working.

Rachel and Sugar still haven't made it to dinner yet and you get the distinct feeling that they might not be coming at all. That would just make things so much more fucking worse.

Great.

Dinner with your wonderful, amazing girlfriend whom just came in your arms no longer than 30 minutes ago, and her fucking bitch of a best friend that you want to hit over the face with the plate sitting directly in front of you.

What a dilemma.

You're looking at your menu. Nobody has really said anything since the awkward introductions, so it's pretty obvious that Quinn knows you told Brittany. And boy, her face shows it. She looks like she's having a bad day and you think that if she scrunches her face together any harder, her eyes and mouth are going to concave in on each other.

You can't help but think she'd probably look more attractive that way. You let out a small laugh and feel Brittany an Quinn turn towards you. Shit. You freeze up and suck your lips into your mouth, burying you face back into the menu.

You're such a fucking idiot sometimes.

There's a few more awkward seconds of silence before Brittany finally speaks up.

"Quinn, what are we doing here?" she says in a harsh tone. You know this is a bad time to be thinking it and you should be trying to pay attention, but damn. Angry and forceful Brittany is seriously hot.

It also doesn't help that you're still horny from before.

God.

You need to get a grip.

"Oh come on, Brittany. What are you doing here? With that?" Quinn retorts back with just as much menace.

Um, what.

Did she refer to you as 'that'?

Oh, hell no.

You throw the menu down and avert your gaze to the blonde haired bimbo bitch sitting in front of you. "What did you just say?" you spit out. You're losing your patience. You feel Brittany's fingers squeeze your thigh again and it calms you down slightly. You still can't help the foul look that is plastered across your face, though.

Then again, you don't think you'll ever be able to have a pleasant expression on your face if Quinn is in the same room as you.

"Quinn… Come on. I don' want to fight with you," Brittany says and raises a hand to her brow, pressing slightly on her temple. "Just, I want to know what's going on, okay?"

Quinn sighs once more and reaches forward to take a sip of water. There's an awkward silence again while you wait for Queen Bitch to say something. "Nothing's going on, Brittany."

Okay.

Lie.

Brittany shakes her head at the answer. "Santana told me what you said."

Quinn's gaze reverts back to you and you place your hand over Brittany's because you feel like you're about to lurch out of the seat any second and hit her perfect little nose hard. You just want to wipe that look of her face and obviously, hitting her is the only answer. But no, you need to abide by the no violence rules as well.

As much as you don't want to, you need to stay professional. She is paying your wage after all.

"Brittany… Whatever she's told you has obviously been a lie. I was trying to protect you! She's so bad for you! She's just like everyone else you dated, how can you not see that? As soon as you leave she's going to go onto the next one without so much as a single thought about you! God! Open your eyes!" Quinn stutters out and you can't help but feel sorry for her now.

That, and you have no idea what's going on. You're also kind of angry. You're about to say something to defend yourself but Brittany speaks out. Angrily.

"I don't need protecting, Quinn! And how on earth do you know that she's bad for me? You don't know anything about her!" Brittany's voice is growing louder now, and you have to squeeze her hand to remind her to calm down. It seems to do the trick because Brittany exhales loudly before continuing. "She treats me like no one else has, Quinn. I know you're worried that I'm going to get hurt again, but please. Trust me."

Hell yeah you treat her amazingly. You don't even think you treat yourself as well as you treat Brittany.

Wait, hurt again?

What?

Now you're definitely missing something.

You turn to face Brittany and she looks so sad. Your thumb strokes over the back of her hand softly as you wait for her to look at you. When she eventually does, her eyes are watering and her lips pursed.

It breaks your heart.

"Baby," you whisper out. She closes her eyes and moves in closer to you. "You okay?"

Dumb question, Santana. Of course she's not okay.

Surprisingly, though, she nods. You really have no idea what's going on now. This is definitely not like any of the family dinners you've experienced before. You have no idea how to handle this situation.

"I'm sorry, Brittany," Quinn finally says, exasperated. "I was just trying to look out for you. You're my best friend, you know? I don't want to see you sad again and I know it's a high possibility since this is practically a summer fling."

That hits you hard.

Brittany moves away suddenly and stands up, leaning over the table. "Don't say that, Quinn. It's so much more than that."

You smile. You said the exact same thing this afternoon when you were arguing with the Ice Queen and it makes you happy that Brittany feels the same way. Well, you already knew she feels the same way after tonight's activities, but her actually verbalising it to one of her closest friends? Yeah, feels a hell of a lot better.

You think it's time to speak up so you wrap your hand around Brittany's waist, pulling her back into the seat next to you. "Actually, Quinn. This is not going to end after the tour," you say. Brittany looks at you confusingly. "This morning I was actually offered a promotion to work in the main offices of the company. Basically I won't be travelling and yeah, it'll still be a long distance thing but it's going to be a thousand times better then if I was on the road every week."

You turn your head slightly and catch Brittany's smile and her adoring look. "Really, San?"

"Really, Really."

She squeals loudly and you immediately find yourself with your lips against hers. It makes you giggle slightly before returning the peck and pulling Brittany into a tight embrace. "I need to get back to my boss in the next couple of days but I just wanted to talk to you about it. It's a big decision."

She nods her head as if to say, _yeah, we'll talk about it later. _

It makes you smile that it's made her so happy. You're staring at Brittany and it must be making Quinn uncomfortable because you catch her out of the corner of your eye awkwardly looking at the menu.

Brittany just looks so happy though, so fuck Quinn. You don't care if it's making her uncomfortable. You can't believe that one moment Brittany can be on the brink of tears and the next she's got the biggest smile across her face and her arms wrapped around you.

Wait,

Why was she so upset?

Your hand reaches up, your fingers resting on her chin. "We'll talk later okay? About everything?" You place emphasis on the word _everything_ and Brittany gulps. She must get where you're going with the topic but she nods in understanding. That conversation is definitely not one to have while Quinn is around.

Actually, you just wish Quinn would fuck off right now.

"Santana," Quinn says taking your attention away from everything going on in your mind. "I do just want to apologise…"

What.

Is she for real?

Your ears perk up and you take interest in what she has to say next. She's still looking awkwardly down at the menu in front of her but whatever, an apology is an apology. "I didn't mean to go all crazy on you before. Brittany just means a lot to me and I don't want anybody taking advantage of such a beautiful person."

You nod.

You would do exactly the same thing if Brittany were your best friend. And if you were straight. But then again, Brittany would never be your best friend if you'd previously known her. Nope. You'd try and be her girlfriend no matter what, simple because she's fucking incredible.

"Thanks, Quinn. Just try and enjoy the rest of the tour, okay?" She nods.

Phew.

You really think that this lunch could have gone a lot worse then it actually did. You wonder what it would have been like if just Brittany had come? No doubt she would have been back at your room crying and you would have had no other choice but to kick Quinn off of the tour. Damn… that would have been such a terrible outcome.

Not.

The waiter comes over and takes your order and just when you think everything is going okay, you hear a high pitched shrill reverberate through the restaurant.

Rachel and Sugar sit down opposite Brittany and yourself, effectively meaning everything just turned to shit again. Brittany's hand drops from your lap as she lets out a laugh and says hello to her friends.

Great.

Just fucking great.

* * *

**Also,**

**QUEENSLANDER! 8 in a row, baby!**


	24. Major Minor Love

**Unbeta'd**

**This chapter is named after the song 'Major Minor Love by Rhye' - It's so fucking beautiful and I recommend you all listen to it!**

* * *

You're in Rome.

It's been almost a week since the best and worst day of your life.

Best? Finally being with Brittany and boy, it was fucking fantastic.

Worst? Quinn.

Motherfucking Quinn.

The hours after your awkward dinner with Quinn, Rachel and Sugar was spent hiding with Brittany in your room. You told her you thought Quinn was kind of cool and kind of crazy at the same time and she giggled at you before ripping your shirt off and fucking you against the door. The next day you woke up to Brittany tangled in all of the sheets, her leg trying to push you off of the bed. It was fantastic and you could definitely get use to it. Sex with Brittany was so fantastic and you had never felt more alive. You secretly think it has magic healing powers because headache? Gone. Back pain? Gone. You were just about to start another round that morning, but then you had to get up and organise the riff raff for departure. Italy was next on the list and you were set to hit Venice first and then Florence. You like Italy. You definitely like Spain more, but Italy's cool. You like food, obviously, so Italy is when you put on most of your tour weight. What can you say? You fucking love pasta.

The bus trip into Italy was okay. Just okay.

You were sitting at the front sending cute text messages to your girl. All the boys at the back of the bus must've had a big one the night before because the amount of snoring echoing around the bus forced you to put in your earphones. You kept making awkward eye contact with Quinn so eventually you decided a nap would be the only way to go. Of course, Brittany just had to wreck it and send you a sext to make you flustered and more awake than you'd been the whole trip. You turned around and glared at her and all she did was laugh. Just laugh. Then she rested her head against the window and started to drift off to sleep.

God, Brittany.

You ended up catching up on some paperwork on your way into Venice. It was boring and you wish Brittany hadn't sent you that lewd text message. You did enjoy it, but whatever, that's beside the point.

Venice was so good. You were only there for two days but approximately 40hours of the 48 were spent with Brittany in bed. The first day a local tour guide took the group around and showed them the sights and from then on it was free time. You did have an optional dinner the first night but only three people showed up - one of them Brittany. After you scoffed down dinner and subtly hinted for Dave and Sam to leave, you took Brittany to go get Gelato followed by a romantic gondola ride. You always saw those perfect couples cuddled up on the boats and you never thought in a million years that you'd be one of them. You secretly mocked them, actually.

Oh, how times have changed.

The weather was absolutely perfect and your night was perfect. When you got back to your hotel room all you wanted was Brittany again, but after a quick trip to the bathroom, you returned and saw Brittany asleep on top of the covers. You remember smiling at how beautiful she looked because damn, her skin was glowing in the moonlight and her soft breaths were music to your ears.

You definitely want to be around this girl for a lot longer.

You lifted her up slightly and all you got was a grunt in return. Her shoes and jacket were still on so you quickly removed them and pulled the covers back. She rolled over and opened her eyes slightly, smiling at your actions. You don't think you'd ever be able to forget that look. You kissed her forehead, whispered_ goodnight _and pulled the covers up.

It wasn't the end of the night you were hoping for but it was better than you could've imagined.

After your time in Venice your next stop was Florence for two days. And those two days in Florence were definitely not your favourite. You had to spend the majority of the time looking after everyone, chauffeuring everyone to their respective activities and making sure the dinners went off without a hitch. Ever since Puck left the tour there hasn't been that much drama. You kind of miss it. You've come to realise that the majority of people on this tour are boring. Simple as that. The Australia boys are pretty fun though and like to get on the drink but Sam and Finn? You listened to one of their conversations on the bus one time and it felt like you were at Comic-Con. Legit. Who the fuck talks about comic books and Superman and all that when they're in Europe?

The girls are pretty boring as well. Well, except for Brittany of course. There's no tour slut and you also miss that. She would be the one with fake tits, extensions, fake eye lashes and her lips pumped to capacity. You remember one tour in particular where Slutty wore high heels everywhere. You mean, everywhere. Tours, optional activities, long days of walking, dinner.

It was ridiculous.

Even though Florence may not have been that fun, your stop in Pisa on the way to Florence was so fucking good. It was only for a couple of hours, but after giving a quick tour to the rest of the group, you snagged Brittany and showed her your favourite place in the city. Of course you showed her the Leaning Tower and got the cliché tourist shot, but your favourite place is just a couple of miles from there and fuck, you never show anyone it. You usually go there by yourself while everyone else is gallivanting around annoying the locals. It's a little café tucked away down an alleyway that you stumbled upon during your very first tour and you've come back ever since. You stayed there in the corner sipping on lattes, cuddled up to Brittany for about an hour.

You still can't believe how lucky you are that you've found Brittany. It was that moment at the café you knew you were going to tell her that you loved her. When she'd finished her coffee and took a sneaky sip of yours, you knew it was love. Well, you knew it was love the first time you slept together and before that as well, but the little cute things she does like that just cements the fact.

Yeah,

You're definitely going to tell her.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you."

Brittany looks over at you from the bathroom. You're lying on the bed, propped up on your elbows starring unabashedly at her ass. Fuck. It's so perfect. "Are you sure you're going to miss me? Or just miss looking at me?"

You chuckle at her sarcastically. Although she does have a point, you're going to miss simply being with Brittany. You've never met anybody like her. You're usually a person who likes their space and get's sick of people extremely quickly. But Brittany? You want to spend every waking moment with the girl. She smiles at you softly before turning back to the mirror to continue her make up.

Everyone is going out tonight. You gave recommendations of decent clubs and bars in the area and directions to anyone who was incapable of using Google Maps. Unsurprisingly, it was Rachel who came to you first for direction help. Typical. What loud-mouthed person cannot use a phone? Ironic.

You should probably go back to your own room soon because supposedly the majority of the tour is meant to be coming to Brittany's room to pre drink. She's sharing with Quinn and you haven't seen her since lunchtime. Well, you think you heard a door open while you and Brittany were furiously making out on the bed and one step away from finger action, but it closed straight away.

Good.

You want to scar her forever.

You would love to stay because you could use the relaxation from a few drinks, but, between being with Brittany 24/7 you have not had any time to the necessary paperwork and just general work that you should've been doing. You know that you should start being more professional.

Oh well.

Blonde goddess or mountains of paperwork? That's not even a question. She's always going to win.

You continue to watch Brittany as she applies her mascara. She's so fucking beautiful. You should know as well, you've seen her without make up for the last couple of days. She looks absolutely radiant at 5am in the morning when she's rolling you onto your back and kissing over your chest. The thought makes you shudder and you drop down from your elbows, groaning into the bedspread. "What's wrong?"

You look up and catch her eye in the mirror. "Nothing. You're just so fucking hot."

She drops her makeup in her bag and starts to walk towards you seductively. You gulp. Brittany wearing high heals and underwear? You don't even know if what's happening right now is real. You sit up suddenly and pat down your jeans awkwardly.

"Is that so?" she whispers softly, leaning down to your eye level. You gulp again, louder. You nod. She starts to lean in and you close your eyes, your lips curling up in anticipation.

It never happens though.

You open one eye and catch Brittany with a shit-eating grin plastered across her face. Your eyes catch her arm move to grab her dress off of the bed.

Well played.

She jumps up quickly, her dress now in hand and steps into it before turning around. "Zip me up, babe?" You roll your eyes and you can't help but smile at her. You kneel at the end of the bed and reach forward to grab her hips, pulling her flush against your front. You softly press a kiss to the back of her neck and feel her shudder.

Yeah, you still got game.

You slowly bring the zip up and then wrap your arms around her waist, burying your face into her neck. "Be safe tonight, okay?" The last thing you want is for Brittany to hurt herself through drunken adventures. She nods and moves back into your arms.

"Everyone is going to be with me, I'll be fine!"

You chuckle. "Is Kurt going to be your body guard? I'm sure he can protect you from all the creepy guys out on the prowl," you say and nip the back of her neck. She laughs and turns around in your arms, resting her nose on yours.

"Be nice," she murmurs. You instantly stop laughing and peck her lips.

"Okay," you whisper. "Just for you."

* * *

You're over writing things. You're over the shitty televisions shows that are on which you can't even fucking understand. You're also over the fact the mini-bar has been emptied in your room.

You're not impressed.

You only left Brittany about three hours ago and you're already a miserable, angry mess. You had to restrain yourself multiple times from going down to her room and partying with the rest of the crowd. It was hard.

You know you're about to give up on filling out forms and double-checking bookings for the coming days. You're so tired and you're so fucking hungry. You also feel like you're moving ridiculously slowly ever since you left Brittany's company. It actually feels like the whole world has just stopped on its axis and the only way to get it spinning again is to be in Brittany's arms.

It's going to be a long night without her and you though you could do it. Obviously you can't. Being with Brittany pretty much non-stop for the whole week has ruined your alone time. You use to love being by yourself and getting everything organised. You actually just loved being away from all the people and distressing your mind from everyone's idiotic behaviour and stupid questions. But right now? Right now you're seriously considering jumping back into the circus tent and putting up with people just so you can hang out with Brittany. It wouldn't even be proper hanging out, either. You'd have to keep your distance all night and send her lingering looks across the room. Maybe you'd even managed to have a quickie in the bathroom at one of the clubs in town.

But nope.

That's not happening tonight. Tonight you're going to wallow in your hotel room, order copious amounts of room service and turn you music up really fucking loud.

You're still not open to anyone else on the tour besides Quinn, which is fine. Your relationship with Brittany is nobody else's business.

You think about texting Brittany when you reach for the phone to order dinner. You don't want to be annoying and overbearing, but a smiley face emoticon from the girl would probably be enough to get you through the night. You smile at the thought and just as you're reaching over to grab the hotel phone, your phone rings.

_Brittany. _

You see her name flash on the screen and your heart nearly stops. God. Freaky.

"Hello?"

_"Hey baby! Guess what, guess what, guess what!"_ You smile and can't help but giggle at Brittany being drunk.

"What's up, B?"

"_No, you have to guess! Guess!"_ Brittany hiccups slightly through the phone and you think that the slurring of her words is so fucking cute. This is making you wish you were with her so badly. God dammit.

"I don't know, Britt! Give me a hint!" You like games as much as the next person but drunk guessing games? Not high no your to-do list for tonight.

"_You didn't guess… I'll just tell you!_" It sounds like Brittany drops the phone because there's a loudly crackling noise before you hear something that literally melts your heart away. "_I really like you_."

You literally cannot help but swoon. You fall back onto the bed and wrap your arms around you pillow, pretending it was Brittany. Definitely not the same thing but it's going to have to be a substitute in this situation. Your voice becomes small and you clench your fists tightly into the pillowcase. "I really like you too, Brittany. You know that."

You're whispering now and trying to take in everything that's going on right now. You definitely did not except this.

"_I know I know that, but I don't know if you know how much I like you. Cause it's a lot. I like Tequila a lot as well, but I think I like you a lot more… I think_."

You chuckle again. You can't believe Brittany is so cute when she's drunk. You've experienced once before but, damn. You usually cannot stand drunk people if you're sober. They irritate the hell out of you. "I dunno, babe. Tequila is pretty good… How much have you had?"

"_I don't know! Quinn just kept giving me drinks. My favourite was the orange one. It tasted like sparkles_." Fucking Quinn. You're going to fuck that bitch up for purposely trying to get your girl drunk. You still can't believe that she's best friend material. Seriously.

"Really, babe?" You hear the crackling noise again this time it lasts a while longer. What on earth is she doing? It sounds like wind but you're not sure. Then again, it could just be music. "Where are you? Have you left yet?"

_"I think so, I can't remember. We're outside though! It's cold."_ Fuck. If she's outside she's probably by herself.

"Are you with anyone? Babe, you should go stay with the group."

_"Okay! I'll go find them and you stay there. I'll be home soon and we can get out cuddle on and then we can have so super hot lady sex. I think you're super hot. And super pretty and I think you're it for me…" _Brittany trails off and the crackling comes back. She starts giggling to herself before blowing a kissing through the phone.

Fucking adorable.

"Babe… really? I know you're drunk, but do you mean that?"

_"Of course! Hey! I just found Rachel. Rachel says hi, and I have to say bye. You're the best and I want you so bad right now. Tequila makes me so fucking horny and speaking to you just makes me wetter,"_ Brittany's voice drops and octave lower and you hug the pillow tighter and gulp.

This girl is going to break you.

"Oh c'mon! You can't end our conversation like that…" you plead and sit up, continuing to hug the pillow and pouty slightly.

_"Like you lots, lots, lots."_

Just as you're about to respond the line goes dead and you're left with an annoying beeping in your ear.

Fuck.

You fall back into bed and replay the conversation in your head. Brittany was so drunk. Like, ridiculously wasted. You hope she stays with the rest of the group and comes back to you in one piece.

But fuck, that conversation… You're telling her that you love her as soon as she comes back to you.

* * *

You haven't heard from Brittany in a while now. She stopped replying to your text messages but really, she wasn't replying in the first place. Auto correct can only be so much help.

You're kind of worried but you also know she's out with the entire group so they're going to make sure she stays safe. She seemed pretty drunk when she called you and pretty much professed her love to you. Of course she didn't say it, but it's pretty much what she meant. You're still feeling pretty giddy about that and you just hope she remembers in the morning.

Your chest is beating so fast just thinking about what she said on the phone. God. You're going to take the job now. Without a doubt. No questions asked. You've been putting it off for the last week, semi-ignoring Emma's calls. You did tell her you just need more time though, but that was a couple of days ago. After tonight, though? Yeah. You've made your decision. It's still going to be long distance but it's going to be a lot easier.

You've had a shower, packed away your paperwork and decided to order a movie. You texted Brittany and told her to come to your room when she gets in, however late it may be. That was the last message she replied to and she loved the idea so much her response, once again, was a sext.

She is trying to kill you.

You're halfway through eating a whole tub of chocolate gelato and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire when you hear your phone vibrating on the bedside table.

_Brittany. _

You throw the ice cream away (you'd never do that for anybody else) and lunge for your phone. "Hey babe, I was starting to freak a bit when you didn't reply to any of my messages! Are you okay?"

_"Santana…" _ That's not Brittany. What the fuck.

"Who are you?"

_"Santana, it's Quinn."_ Fucking Quinn. Punk ass little bitch. "_You need to listen to me and promise me you won't freak out._"

Your heart drops and you feel a chill rocket down your spine.

_"We can't find Brittany."_

* * *

**I apologise if there were any errors! Thanks once more for all of the reviews, guys!**


	25. What Love

**Unbeta'd**

* * *

You don't think you've ever moved so fast in your life.

One minute you're on the phone talking to Quinn, the next you're racing out the door. You were literally putting your shoes on mid stride and you still don't know how you managed to successfully complete the move without falling flat on your face. As soon as Quinn said the name of where everyone was you hung up on her. You knew exactly were the place was so you didn't even acknowledge Quinn telling you something else before the line went dead. That bitch deserves more than a hang up.

She definitely deserves a kick to the face.

Or a punch to the face. Or a hard slap.

But alas, you can't hurt her. As much as you want to, you're still working and if Brittany found out you slapped that bitch down she'd probably never talk to you again. You're also trying to work on your rage issues when you get super mad, so now might be a time to put that into practice. You do know that you're going to give Quinn one hell of a death stare when you get to her location, though.

You make it out of the hotel doors and a gust of cold air hits you square in the face. It doesn't even faze you as you turn the corner and start sprinting down the street. You start to feel a bit of sweat drip down the side of your face and your breathing becomes laboured as your feet hit the concrete hard. You've never been much of a runner. Yeah, you like the gym but you hate running. Who the fuck runs for fun?

Right now though, it doesn't even feel like you're moving.

You know you're running and you feel the divots and crooks of ground underneath your stride, but your head keeps telling you that you're standing still. Your mind is playing tricks on you and it's making you feel incompetent, slow and downright useless.

Your mind is telling you that you're not trying to help Brittany at all.

So you start running harder. Faster.

You're moving quicker than you've ever moved before. Your eyes are up and your only focus is getting to Brittany. You see shadows in your peripheral vision and vaguely register a knock to your shoulder but you keep going. You ignore the colours passing you buy in a blur as you feel the burn in your legs grow.

You recommended the club to the group and know exactly where it is. It's always been a great establishment and you or your groups have never had any problems with it. Until now that is. You turn another corner, your eyes focused on the lights and noises up ahead of a strip of restaurants and bars. You're close and you plan on getting there within the next 10 minutes.

Hopefully sooner.

Your mind keeps telling you you're standing still and doing nothing. So you keep moving faster.

You've never felt so empty before. You're panting heavily and you can feel your chest start to tighten but really? You don't feel anything. Your head is hurting more than your body right now. You just want Brittany. You want to know that she's okay. You're mind has been running with scenarios since you ran out of your hotel room. What if she is hurt? Fuck. She asked you to come out tonight with the group and you declined… You should have been with her. You would have looked after her and you would have done a hell of a better job then that fuckhead blonde haired bimbo.

Okay.

So that's probably a bit mean, but whatever. You're feeling numb and you can't be held responsible for your words or actions right now. That and you don't give a fuck about anything other than finding Brittany and making sure she's okay.

Your feet hit the pavement. You're so close to the entrance of the club and just as you lift your leg to take one more step, you hit the ground hard.

"Fuck!"

You grab your foot and cover your mouth so you don't scream out any louder. You bite your lip and get up, tears starting to well in your eyes. You're not sure if it's because you've just fallen over or because Brittany's missing. You think it's the latter.

You pull yourself together, shake your head and start to walk briskly forward. You round the corner and immediately see Quinn standing out the front of the main entrance to the club. You feel your eyebrows furrow and you bite the inside of your cheek to stop you from throwing insults in Quinn's direction.

She's got her bag in hand, her other clutching Brittany's phone. You can't tell if she looks worried or not but her eyes are flicking over you and you think you detect a hint of fear.

Damn fucking right.

She better be scared of you because you're about to throw it down.

You slow your walk and cross your arms, Quinn's perfect posture falling and her eyes growing wider in fear.

"What happened?" You spit out. She steps back slightly in shock but shakes her head softly, looking down at her feet.

"I don't know, Santana… One minute she's dancing next to me and then when I look up she's gone!" Her voice is soft and somewhere through her answer her eyes returned to yours.

You roll your eyes and throw her head back when she responds. You're so fucking angry with her right now and you know that you've being completely unjust. You can't help it, though. You want someone to blame and she's standing in front of you right now so she's copping the brunt of it. "Why weren't you watching her? You're supposed to be looking out for her!"

"I'm sorry! She was fine! Nothing was wrong! I… I just don't know where she went…" Quinn stammers out, stepping back from you once more. You bring your hands up to your face and place your palms over your eyes. You feel more tears coming and you can't let Quinn see that you're crying.

You take a deep breath.

"Well, no shit Quinn. No one knows where she fucking went," you say with a gravelly voice. Quinn notices your glassy eyes and reaches out to touch your shoulder but you move back quickly, glaring at her. "Did you even stop dancing and grinding up on your toy boy and go and look for her?"

You think you've finally hit a nerve.

"Hey! Of course I did." Quinn's standing up straighter now, a bit of venom in her voice. You see her knuckles turn white as she's grasping Brittany's phone and her wallet tightly. "Don't pin this one me, Santana. You know that's not fair."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want, Quinn."

Quinn lets out a sigh and continues, ignoring your incessant badgering and stubbornness. "As soon as I saw she wasn't behind me I went to the booth," She says firmly. "Mike and Tina were there and they hadn't seen her."

"And? Did you check anywhere else?" You're beginning to worry now. What if no one saw her and she slipped out unnoticed?

"Of course I did! I thought that maybe she went to the bathroom. I saw Jake and Finn on the way there and they hadn't seen her either. That's when I found her phone on the ground… It was right near the entrance to the bathroom…" Quinn trails off and her eyes leave yours once more. She bites the inside of her cheek and stares down at her feet.

You turn around and throw your hands in the air.

"Fuck... Fuck, fuck fuck!" You're screaming even more and people are starting to look over at you. You don't give a fuck though. You can't believe you're getting this angry at what's happening. Actually, you think it's more frustration than anger, but still, you need to control yourself. As much as you don't care what people think about you while you're making a scene, you don't want to get arrested or anything.

You should probably tone it down.

"So I called you. I didn't know what else to do, Santana! I told everyone I could see that we can't find Brittany and they're all looking for her." You feel Quinn's presence behind you and her hand on your shoulder. You don't make an effort to push her away this time.

"I need to get out of here," you whisper softly.

Quinn grabs your shoulder and spins you around forcefully. "What? Why! She's probably still here!"

"Fuck! Open your eyes! She's not here, Quinn. I have go to," you scream through tears. "What if someone's taken her? What if she's hurt? I can't stay here and be a bystander. I need to find her." You feel wetness on your cheeks and you quickly reach up to wipe them away. It doesn't help though because they keep coming.

And coming.

You're starting to sob uncontrollably and Quinn steps forward, wrapping her arms around your shoulders.

"Okay... okay. Just calm down, okay?" She says soothingly. "It's going to be alright."

"I am calm," you mumble into her shoulder before pushing her away, pressing your palms into your eyes again. You need to pull yourself together.

"Like hell you are! You're crying and your head look likes it's going to pop off your body... Just breathe. We need a plan."

You take Quinn's advice and drop your arms, open your mouth and take a long, deep breath. "I just… I can't lose her after I've just found her. I can't," you murmur.

"Hey… Hey it's okay. You know this part of the city, right?" You nod. "Well even if someone's taken her or if she's gone off on her own, I know you'll find her. Just take a deep breath. " Quinn's got a point. You know the streets around her like the back of your hand after staying at the same hotel since you started working as a tour guide.

"You're right," you say, finally with some calmness in your voice. "You check inside again and call me if you find anything. I'm going to go around the side streets and see if she's walked out there."

"Okay, do you want someone to come with you?" Quinn asks, placing her hand on your arm once more. You've given up trying to push her away and just let her do what she wants.

"No. No I don't want that. If I don't find anything around the club I'll backtrack to the hotel and see if she's gone back there… If nothing… then, I'll head to the police station… Okay?" You nod to yourself at your answer. If you can't find Brittany then you're going to have to get outside help. You just hope that it doesn't come to that.

"Alright, Santana." You nod at her and feel the last of your tears fall down your face. She tightens her grip on your clutch and just as you're about to turn around, her hand shoots out and stops you suddenly. "I didn't realise you cared about her so much..."

"I love her, Quinn. This is breaking me in half."

* * *

You searched around the club for about half and hour and nothing.

Not a trace of Brittany.

You called Brittany's phone and spoke to Quinn, telling her you hadn't found her yet and that you were going back to the hotel. Quinn and the rest of the tour group still inside hadn't seen Brittany either and were starting to head back to the hotel as well.

So now you're waiting out the front of the club, waiting for the group to exit. This is the bit that's going to be hard. You need to try and hold it together because no one other than Quinn, and maybe Rachel (you think Rachel knows, you're just not sure), knows about you and Brittany being together. A regular tour guide looking for an awol client would not be crying their eyes out, shaking all over the place and screaming out "Brittany" at the top of her lungs.

You spot the group finally and they all look drunk. Well, except Quinn. They're swaying, laughing and singing. You can't believe they're acting so oblivious to the situation going on. Once again, you're biting the inside of your cheek so you don't start yelling at everyone.

You take a breath.

You need to get your shit together and calm down. You close your eyes and hope to god that Brittany has somehow ended up at the hotel.

Quinn comes up next to you and you nod your head softly in her direction, turning on your heels and starting your venture back to the hotel.

"Lopez, baby! You're here!" You can't quite place who said it, but all you want to do is punch them in the face. But you can't, they don't know that's going on in your head right now. They don't know anything really. Have they even been searching for Brittany inside? Who the fuck knows!

So you act.

Your job is more acting then guiding anyway.

"Sure am, guys! Just came out to make sure you all get home safe," you say in a monotone voice, eyes not once wavering from the street in front of you.

"Shit yeah! You're the best, boss." A loud roar of whoops and cheers pierce your eardrum. Fuck these guys and their drunkenness.

You start walking faster, Quinn matching you stride for stride. Everyone else is talking behind you about irrelevant shit that you couldn't care for at all.

"When we get there you go to your room, okay? If she's gone back to the hotel I can guarantee that she'll be at your room." You nod at Quinn's word and you hope that she's right.

You finally reach the hotel, losing the riff-raff in the process. Quinn jumps into the elevator with you and you hold your breath, hoping that Brittany is here.

You have got no idea what you're going to feel like if she isn't. It'll be obvious that something bad has happened to her and that makes you feel physically ill. You lean back against the elevator wall, holding your stomach and taking deep breaths.

"What are we going to do if she's not there, Quinn?" you turn and look at her. She has her lips pursed together and you see a stray tear glide down her cheek at your words. She finally turns to look at you and you now you see how worried she is.

She looks miserable.

"I don't know, Santana. I don't know." You can barely hear her words. You eyes soften at her reaction it's now that you finally realise how important Brittany is in her life. You nod and take her hand, smiling softly. Just as you're about to say something, the elevator dings and you drop her hand.

You race out of the lift as soon as the doors open, loosing your bearings slightly as you round the corner to you room.

You stop suddenly.

Your eyes well up and you feel a body hit you hard from behind. You don't even care that Quinn just hit you with the force of a line backer, all you care about is the beautiful girl slumped against your hotel room door.

"Brittany," you whisper out through tears. "Brittany!"

You run towards her and drop to your knees, sliding across the carpet. Bad idea. Because fuck, you're going to have carpet burn tomorrow.

"Baby, wake up." You shake her softly, kissing her cheek. "Hey, Brittany. Please wake up." You start to panic when she doesn't respond but sigh in relief when her head falls onto your shoulder and her arms wrap around your mid section.

"Wha?" Brittany responds, barely registering what's going on.

"Oh my god. Thank fuck you're here." You feel your tears start up again and you're pulling Brittany further into you. "Shit"

"What's going on?"

You ignore Brittany's question and pull back from her embrace. Your hands cup her cheek, your eyes searching hers. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Fuck, I'm so glad you're here." You pull her back into you and kiss her cheek once more.

You're yanked back suddenly, falling out of Brittany's arms. You're to tired to give Quinn a death stare and just watch as she takes your place and hugs Brittany. "Brittany! I though I'd lost you again." What? Again? What does that mean? "I'm so sorry I should have been with you.

Brittany still looks incredibly disorientated. Her eyes are barely open but she's blinking confusedly. "What's going on?"

"You dropped your phone at the club and Quinn thought you'd be taken by someone so she called me and, I, I fuck… I though you'd disappeared," you ramble turns into a stutter as you push Quinn out of the way and wrap your arms around Brittany.

There's silence more a moment you place a small kiss in the crook of her neck.

"I just wanted to be with you," she whispers incredibly softly. "I missed you."

As soon as she says those last words she goes limp, a faint snoring sound hitting your ears.

* * *

Last night was probably the worst night of your life.

You had no idea you could ever feel the way you felt. It also made you realise that you can't live without Brittany and you're seriously considering whether you should actually be staying in London or moving back to America. With her.

You roll over in your thoughts, eyes landing on the sleeping beauty next to you. After the awkward encounter at the door last night and politely telling Quinn that you've got it from here, Brittany threw herself on your bed and ceased to move. You managed to take her shoes off and get her under the covers but trying to get her dress off just wasn't happening so you gave up. There's so much you need to talk to Brittany about but right now you can't help but smile. You reach forward and tuck some hair behind her ear and lean over to kiss her forehead softly.

You feel her move slightly and when you move back, you see that her eyes are open.

"Hey."

She smiles.

"You scared me tonight, baby." You kiss her softly, pulling back slightly before bringing your lips back together. She's still sleepy and doesn't really kiss you back but whatever, it still feels amazing.

"I didn't mean to," she whispers when you pull back.

"I know. Just, don't leave me again, okay?" She nods. Phew. There's silence for a moment and just when Brittany's lids start to fall once more, you squeeze her hand. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah," she replies. Brittany moves closer to you, placing her arm over you stomach and borrowing into your side.

"What did Quinn mean earlier when she said that she thought she'd lost you again?"

Brittany rolls onto her side more to face you, her eyes barely open. "I left her not too long again," she starts, her eyes shutting fully.

"What do you mean?"

"I was in this relationship… the guy started off as the man of my dreams but in the end turned out to be super mean… So I left him. But I also didn't tell anyone where I was going when I left to get away from him. I scared a lot of people." Brittany looks ashamed when she finishes speaking and you bring her hand to your lips, brushing them softly over her knuckles.

"It's okay, B. I've left some people as well," you let out. You don't talk about this with anyone and you're surprising yourself that it's coming out of your mouth right now.

"Really?" she sits up slightly, brushing her own hair behind her ear before doing the same to yours.

"Yeah," you sigh. "I'm living overseas and hardly anyone knows because really, I had no friends to tell."

Brittany's face scrunches up and leans back down to rest her head on your chest. "What about your family?"

"I have family, yeah… But we don't speak." She leans up and kisses your nose, urging you to continue. "My parents ignored me for a long time, so I started to ignore them back. They haven't made the effort to speak to me since I left for college." You never speak to anyone about this but talking to Brittany makes you feel good. It feels like there's a massive weight just being lifted off of your chest.

"Wow…"

"It's okay, babe. I've been fine without them." And the truth? You have been. You've been more than okay without their presence in your life.

"It must be horrible to not have your loved ones around," Brittany says while absentmindedly playing with your sleep top.

"I do though," you say softly, "You're here."

Brittany sits up suddenly, a smile on her face. "What?"

"You heard me, babe." You can help but laugh at her reaction and you sit up as well, pulling her onto your lap.

"Say it properly, Santana." Your laughing stops and your lean forward slightly. "I love you, Brittany." She let's out a giddy, schoolgirl like scream. She's definitely not tired anymore.

Her arms wrap around your neck and before you can react you feel kisses all over your face. "I love you too."

* * *

**Unfortunately, I have no idea when the next update will be... I will try within the next couple of weeks. Life is just wrecking me right now - I'm in my final semester of Uni, working for that cash, have an unpaid internship AND i'm moving overseas in like 3 months... Bare with me guys! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	26. AN

Sorry guys,

Consider this story on permanent hiatus. I apologise but I simply cannot commit to this little project anymore. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments - it hasn't gone unnoticed.

Thanks for the support and I am sorry.


End file.
